A life so Bright and Wonderful
by Vivi-Gi72
Summary: Detective Pikachu Universe. Mewtwo debe escapar nuevamente de un grupo clandestino que intenta capturarlo y no se detendrán ante nada. Busca la ayuda de Tim y Harry pero esta aventura es más peligrosa de lo que imaginan. Una mansión llena de secretos, una nueva amiga que parece tener una conexión perdida con Mew, y Mewtwo en busca de su libertad y un lugar en el mundo. Slow burn.
1. Después de la Tormenta

**Universo****: **Pokemon Detective Picachu

**Géneros: **Aventura. Amistad. Romance. Drama

**Diálogos:**

—Diálogo de personajes humanos

—"Diálogo de Mewtwo_"_

_Pensamiento de los personajes_

**Capitulo 1**

**Después de la tormenta**

El fuerte sonido del claxon casi le revienta el tímpano. Cuando alzó la vista, un muy enojado conductor le gritaba que se quitara del medio. Tim apresuró el paso, llegando hasta la acera más próxima; no se había dado cuenta de que había vuelto a vagar en sus pensamientos en el medio de la calle, era la tercera vez que le pasaba esa semana, pero no había podido evitarlo esa vez, pues la causa de su distracción había sido una de las gigantescas pantallas que se alzaba en el centro de la ciudad. Había transmitido un segmento especial hablando sobre el próximo juicio de Howard Clifford, el multimillonario fundador de la ciudad, y de cómo sus acciones habían sacudido gravemente a los ciudadanos.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Ryme City había vuelto a la normalidad, o al menos lo intentaba. Las personas y los pokemons se habían recuperado de los acontecimientos; sin embargo, había un exigente llamado a la justicia por parte de los ciudadanos; Howard Clifford estaba encerrado en una celda, pero entre las personas también se hablaba de aquel misterioso pokemon Mewtwo, muchos querían saber de dónde vino, porque era tan poderoso y si aparecería de nuevo.

Lucy había estado tremendamente ocupada gracias a la explosión que causó la historia de Howard, Roger la quería frente a la cámara, ansioso por arreglar el desastre que su padre había ocasionado, pero muchos de los otros trabajadores en CNM seguían tratándola como solo una pasante más, o peor, como una sirvienta, ni siquiera le habían entregado ningún contrato. Lucy insistía en que quería esperar a que las cosas se calmaran un poco más antes de mencionarle el tema al señor Roger cada vez que Tim le preguntaba sobre el tema. Esto francamente preocupaba a Tim, que solo veía como CNM se aprovechaba de Lucy y de su sueño de ser reportera, la cargaban de trabajo al punto de que apenas tenían tiempo para verse, aunque siendo justos, Tim también estaba ocupado con sus estudios en la academia de policía de Ryme City; sin embargo, hasta ahora se las habían arreglado para poder seguir viéndose, su vínculo creciendo cada día.

Tim cruzó la calle a toda prisa, su mochila dando tumbos a su espalda, la sentía muy pesada, llena a reventar de varios libros de la academia más otras cosas que Lucy le había pedido que llevara al apartamento que compartía con su compañera de habitación; le había indicado que ella lo recibiría. Tim la había oído mencionar una que otra vez, no solo por parte de Lucy, quien parecía adorarla, sino que la había visto varias veces en revistas, afiches de tiendas de ropa y calendarios de pokemon, la chica había sido una popular modelo hasta hacía poco tiempo pero se había retirado, al parecer por razones desconocidas; Tim no le había preguntado a Lucy el motivo, principalmente porque esta insistía en que era un asunto personal de su amiga, y sinceramente, él tampoco quería parecer demasiado entrometido en la vida de alguien que ni siquiera había conocido personalmente. Trotó hasta el edificio, ubicado muy cerca del centro de la ciudad y miró hacia arriba; era bastante alto, unos cuarenta pisos. Era de piedra gris con secciones echas de ladrillo blanco y adornos dorados, el lobby estaba bellamente decorado con altas plantas, un gran espejo redondo con marco dorado, dos sofás largos color gris claro, una mesa baja con varias revistas acomodadas sobre su superficie y un ancho escritorio en forma de herradura. Tim le indicó a la recepcionista hacia donde se dirigía luego de mostrar su identificación y abordó el ascensor, sin querer admitir que se sentía algo nervioso; le hubiera gustado tener al Picachu de su padre con él, pero el pequeño pokemon se encontraba con su compañero en la comisaria, seguramente ahogado en trabajo, había estado así desde el incidente del desfile. Tim se mordió el labio, no queriendo recordar todo aquello y levantó la cabeza cuando el timbre le indicó que estaba en el décimo piso, las puertas se abrieron, Tim abandonó el ascensor; miró a ambos lados, localizando el apartamento 10B, la mochila ya comenzaba a molestarle. Levantó una mano y tocó el timbre. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Tim escuchara pasos y la puerta se abriera.

La chica que lo recibió al otro lado era preciosa, una figura atlética destacaba bajo la camisa de hombros descubiertos y el short de mezclilla; la blancura total de su piel, salpicada aquí y allá por pecas y lunares, especialmente en su pequeña nariz le resaltaba a Tim, aunque no tanto como su cabello, de largos y abundantes rizos que le cubría los hombros y caía hasta sus codos, la razón por la que al muchacho le había atraído tanto era por el brillante color naranja, que parecía arder con fuego propio.

—Tú eres Tim, ¿cierto? —preguntó la chica, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y enfocando la mirada en él con curiosidad, tenía ambas manos en el marco de la puerta, dos brazaletes con cuentas de distintos colores le colgaban de cada una de las muñecas. Tim tardó unos cuantos segundos más de la cuenta en responder, cuando lo hizo, comenzó a quitarse la mochila torpemente, pero esta pesaba tanto que terminó tropezando sobre esta y cayendo al suelo. Genial, la perfecta primera impresión para una ex modelo y la mejor amiga de su novia. Tonto.

—Oh Santo, ¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó ella agachándose a su nivel y colocando una mano sobre su hombro, semblante preocupado.

— ¡Ejem si! Si, perfectamente, todo en orden ehh —tartamudeó Tim apresurándose para ponerse en pie, con la mochila bien apretada contra su pecho; le lanzó una sonrisa a la chica con la esperanza de que fuera tranquilizadora, pero a juzgar por su expresión, no lo había conseguido—. Amm, si soy Tim el no… eh novio de Lucy – maldición ¿Porque tenía que comportarse así alrededor de las mujeres?

La chica soltó una pequeña carcajada, mirándolo con una mezcla de diversión y curiosidad, el azul de sus ojos hacia que su expresión resultara inocente.

—Entiendo, por favor pasa, puedes dejar la mochila sobre el desayunador, no quiero que te lesiones —dijo ella y se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Tim ya había estado en ese apartamento en unas cuantas ocasiones, las suficientes como para que ya se le hiciera familiar, aunque la compañera de Lucy nunca se había encontrado presente en esos momentos; Tim se arrepentía de que esta fuera la manera en que la conocía. Suspiró para sus adentros e hizo lo que ella le había pedido, dejando el pesado objeto con un leve _¡Pum!_ .Lucy le había hecho cargar con todo tipo de equipos, papeles y carpetas y ya no podía sentir su espalda.

—Es un gusto conocerte por fin Tim, Lucy te menciona todo el tiempo, y realmente he querido conocer al chico que ayudo a salvar la ciudad, mi nombre es Sarah —dijo la chica extendiendo su mano hacia él con una sonrisa.

Tim se sintió sonrojar inmensamente ante sus palabras, seguido de otra oleada de vergüenza; si Sarah había esperado a un héroe, él ya podía sentir su decepción, sin embargo correspondió al gesto educadamente, estrechando su mano.

—El gusto es mío Sarah, Lucy también me ha hablado mucho de ti, nunca deja de mencionar lo genial que eres.

La sonrisa de Sarah se amplio.

— ¿Quieres algo de té helado? Acabo de preparar una jarra entera y honestamente te vez algo cansado —dijo Sarah ya dirigiéndose a la cocina detrás del desayunador, Tim abrió la boca, la cerró y luego asintió, encogiéndose de hombros para luego mirar alrededor.

El apartamento que su novia compartía con Sarah era bastante espacioso, estaba muy bien amueblado en opinión de Tim, se notaba que alguien con conocimiento había puesto esmero en la decoración, además todo reflejaba buena calidad. El largo y delgado televisor transmitía una película que no conocía, la mesita baja de café negra tenía varios libros apilados en una esquina, una estatua de vidrio de un Eevie y pequeños jarrones decorados a mano adornaban el resto de la pieza; el sofá era amplio, casi tanto como la propia cama de Tim, parecía ser de cuero negro, con cojines y almohadas repartidos por su superficie. Tim vio más allá del televisor, hacia los enormes ventanales que daban a un amplio balcón donde había otra mesa pequeña y varias sillas, el juego entero era de mimbre marrón oscuro, los cojines eran de color azul claro. La noche había caído completamente, se podían observar las luces de los edificios vecinos.

—Aquí tienes, espero que te guste— la voz de Sarah lo distrajo, ofreciéndole un vaso lleno de té helado, Tim lo agradeció y bebió un largo sorbo, aliviado ante el frio que recorrió su garganta, no se había dado cuenta de lo sediento que se encontraba después de trotar desde el edificio de CNM hasta allí; cuando terminó lanzó un suspiro.

—Muchas gracias, en verdad necesitaba eso.

—No hay ningún problema, Lucy tiende a sobrepasarse a veces, seguramente te hizo traer media tonelada de equipos, ¿no?

Tim sonrió

— ¿Te lo ha hecho a ti también? Creo que necesitare quiroterapia luego de esto.

—Oh sí, me ha tocado mi dosis de ser mula de carga —rió ella con alegría tomando también un sorbo de su propio vaso, el brazalete en su muñeca tintineó—. Es muy intensa y determinada, pero eso ya lo sabes; puedes dejar sus cosas ahí, yo las llevare a su habitación.

—Eh ¿Estás segura? Puedo ayudarte, es muy pesado.

Sarah hizo un gesto con su mano libre.

—No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrada, y no soy tan debilucha como parezco —bromeo ella y Tim se sonrojó.

—Bueno no era eso lo que quería decir, más bien eh… ¿No tienes a un compañero pokemon que te ayude?

Inmediatamente terminó la pregunta, una sombra cruzó los ojos de Sarah, su sonrisa, antes cálida y brillante, desapareció por completo; la mano que sostenía el vaso tembló levemente al tiempo que la otra volaba hacia su pecho, de donde colgaba algo que Tim no había notado antes pero que ahora veía con claridad: era un dije color naranja brillante en forma de una llama, colgando de una cadena de plata. Sarah aferró el dije con fuerza, aunque Tim pudo notar que el gesto parecía ser inconsciente.

—…No tengo compañero pokemon —dijo Sarah, su voz se había vuelto cuidadosamente neutral y vacía de toda emoción, Tim repentinamente sentía el deseo de disculparse, pero no tenía idea de porque.

—Oh…lo entiendo, yo…

—Me encargaré de eso, puedes sentarte y terminar tu té si lo deseas —dijo la chica, la sombra en sus ojos no había desaparecido pero su sonrisa había vuelto, aunque no era igual que antes, Tim quiso protestar, pero Sarah ya había dado media vuelta hacia el desayunador, había depositado su bebida en este y tomado la pesada mochila con ambas manos, cargándola hacia el pasillo dejando a un Tim bastante sorprendido detrás; Sarah era más o menos de su misma altura pero no era tan flacucha, más bien parecía puro musculo y curvas; de hecho, a diferencia de otras muchas modelos que Tim había visto en otras ocasiones, ella si parecía querer comida en su estómago. Finalmente Tim se encogió de hombros, tomó otro sorbo del té y se dirigió al largo sofá, era increíblemente cómodo, sin embargo, no dejó de pensar en la reacción de la chica hacia unos instantes, preguntándose si de verdad había dicho algo malo.

Cuando Sarah regresó, el momento parecía haber pasado por completo, para alegría y alivio de Tim. Ella le preguntó si esperaría a Lucy para cenar, pero Tim le informó de que tenían planes parar reunirse en un café cercano.

—Entiendo, espero que se diviertan entonces —dijo ella.

Tim se levantó del sofá, apurando el resto de su bebida, atragantándose un poco en el proceso para diversión de Sarah, antes de devolverle el vaso; se despidieron y la pelirroja lo acompañó hasta el ascensor.

—Ah, dile a Lucy que le guardaré algo de pastel —dijo la chica a media voz cuando las pesadas puertas se estaban cerrando, Tim la observó sin entender.

— ¿Qué?

—Cuando se lo digas, ella lo entenderá —respondió Sarah con una mirada extraña en el rostro, las manos entrelazadas delante de ella, lo último que Tim vio antes de que se cerraran las puertas fue el dije que colgaba de su cuello.

/

Una de las pocas cosas de las que Tim se enorgullecía más era su puntualidad, odiaba hacer que otros esperaran por él y tampoco le gustaba esperar a otros, a menos que fuera por una buena razón, en este caso la razón era una hermosa cara con largo cabello rubio y lazos color rosa. Tim le insistía a su novia que no tenía problema en esperarla, tomando en cuenta el acelerado ritmo que llevaba en su trabajo ahora, una vez que las cosas se calmaran en Ryme City, tendrían más tiempo para estar juntos.

Lucy llegó solo unos minutos luego de que Tim apartara una mesa para ellos; atravesó las puertas de cristal del café como un relámpago, y si su llegaba no había sido muy ruidosa, las quejas de su Psyduck definitivamente lo fueron, el pobre pokemon agitaba las manos hacia todas direcciones y se apretaba fuertemente la cabeza, atrayendo la atención de varios comensales y sus compañeros pokemon; el café no era muy grande y esa noche estaba repleto, Lucy tuvo que abrirse paso incómodamente entre las mesas redondas peligrosamente juntas una de otra. Por un segundo a Tim le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda, recordando la última y única vez que había presenciado el ataque psíquico de Psyduck; se removió incomodo en su silla, pero Lucy liberó a su compañero de su espalda y comenzó a hablarle en susurros al tiempo que le acariciaba la cabeza suavemente, cargándolo en sus brazos. Psyduck comenzó a relajarse, su dolor de cabeza al parecer disminuyendo lo suficiente para que Lucy pudiera llegar hasta Tim; en cuanto llegó a su lado Tim se levantó, la abrazó y ella le plantó un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara al instante y una sonrisa tonta apareciera en su rostro. Lucy colocó a Psyduck en la silla junto a ella y tomó asiento frente a Tim, disculpándose por la tardanza, a lo que Tim insistió en que no importaba. Pidieron su comida y algo de beber y luego comentaron acerca de su día, el entrenamiento de Tim iba bastante bien en su opinión, excepto por la parte física que dejaba mucho que desear, sin embargo su padre parecía estar realmente contento con él y encantado de que siguiera sus pasos; su relación fue algo extraña al principio, tomando en cuenta todo lo que había pasado, pero quizás precisamente por eso la dinámica entre ellos comenzó a fluir de manera correcta una vez que Harry hubiera recuperado su cuerpo, la verdad era que Tim no tenia quejas, no después de haber pasado por una montaña rusa de emociones al creer que su padre había muerto y que se había quedado completamente solo. La abuela de Tim se había alegrado sobremanera al recibir la buena noticia de que su nuero vivía, y también por la decisión de Tim de finalmente darle una oportunidad a Harry, pero Tim sabía que a pesar de eso, ella también se sentía muy sola.

—Papá y yo estamos haciendo planes para comprarle un boleto de tren y que se quede con nosotros para Navidad, nunca ha visitado Ryme City —dijo Tim mientras ambos daban bocados al pan con crema de ajo que un mesero les había traído mientras esperaban por el plato principal.

—Es una gran idea, estoy segura de que le encantará, esta ciudad es lo mejor —respondió Lucy en ese tono que indicaba que estaba en lo cierto y nadie podía discutirle —, deberías llevarla al Parque de las Luces, ya te he contado lo bonito que lo decoran cuando llega Navidad, Sarah tuvo una sesión de fotos ahí una vez y me dejaron quedarme todo el rato, el lago que está ahí es lo más precioso que has visto nunca y está lleno de pokemon de agua, Psyduck estaba encantado —añadió acariciando la cabeza de su compañero, quien hizo un sonido placentero, el pokemon devoraba con ansias la comida que le habían preparado. Tim recordó algo repentinamente.

—Oh Sarah! Finalmente la conocí, es muy amable.

—Claro que lo es, sabía que te agradaría—dijo Lucy con orgullo.

—Mencionó algo antes de que me fuera… ¿Que era?... ¡ah sí! Dijo que te guardaría un pedazo de pastel.

Lucy se detuvo a medio bocado y se le quedó mirando con expresión en blanco, un segundo después soltaba el pedazo de pan que tenía en la mano y se golpeaba la frente con las manos, asustando a Tim y a Psyduck.

— ¿Qué pasa?—preguntó su novio.

— ¡Maldición olvidé por completo que era hoy!

— ¿El qué?

Lucy suspiró con dramatismo y se hundió en su silla haciendo un puchero.

—Todos los años en la misma fecha, Sarah prepara un pequeño pastel de chocolate, lo suficiente como para al menos tres personas, y le coloca una sola vela, luego a las once en punto enciende la vela, la mira por unos momentos como si estuviera meditando, la sopla y luego simplemente guarda el pastel en el refrigerador, a veces se come un pedazo y me deja tener el resto —explicaba Lucy en voz baja, como si estuviera compartiendo con Tim uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo—. Lo repite todos los años sin importar en donde esté o que esté haciendo, y nunca he podido averiguar que es.

— ¿No será por su cumpleaños?—aventuró Tim encogiéndose de hombros, aunque en el fondo sabía que era improbable, nadie se comportaba de esa manera en su cumpleaños.

— ¡No! Su cumpleaños es en Mayo, y nunca se comportaría así, es como un extraño ritual, le he preguntado unas cuantas veces, pero nunca quiere decirme; luego me di cuenta de que se trataba de algo sumamente importante aunque también difícil para ella así que después de un tiempo simplemente dejé de preguntar, aunque aun me da curiosidad—dijo Lucy acariciando la cabeza de Psyduck.

Tim pensó por un momento en lo que su novia acababa de decirle.

—Parece ser que es algo muy personal, quizás el cumpleaños de un ser querido, ¿Qué hay de su familia?

—Su madre vive en un pueblo muy lejos de Ryme City, no tiene hermanos o primos y nunca me ha hablado de su padre.

—Bueno quizás se trata de él, quizás ya no está con ella —dijo Tim, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho, recordando de nuevo esos días en los que creía que Harry había muerto, no era algo que le deseaba a nadie. Lucy le sonrió, sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando.

—Si, por eso me pareció mejor dejar las cosas como estaban.

Tim tomó otro pan de la cesta en el momento en que el camarero llegaba con sus órdenes.

—Quizás un día de estos lo sepas.

* * *

El apartamento estaba sumido en la penumbra, la única iluminación proveniente del delgado televisor, este había sido puesto en silencio, y las luces que llegaban desde el exterior; la luna, alta e imponente en el cielo, bañaba la ciudad.

Un pastel redondo y pequeño, quizás suficiente para una persona, descansaba en el mesón de la cocina, su superficie lisa era marrón oscuro y estaba decorado con una lluvia de chispas de chocolate negro y blanco, también tenía un borde hecho de crema color marrón claro en forma de gotas de lluvia. Una sola pequeña vela descansaba en la superficie del pastel, la chica observaba el postre como si viera a través de él, una ventana hacia el pasado que se esforzaba ferozmente en mantener cerrada, excepto en este día, en este momento. Sarah sujetó el dije que colgaba de su cuello con fuerza, sus nudillos no tardaron en volverse aún más pálidos que de costumbre, al igual que su rostro; sintió su pecho acelerarse y a las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, amenazando con derramarse, como lo hacían todos los años, en este día y en cualquier otro cada vez que la puerta quería abrirse.

¿Llegaría un día en que el dolor y la angustia no amenazaran con devorarla? ¿Lograría alguna vez que las pesadillas no la atormentaran en la noche? ¿Llegaría el día en que no quisiera gritar? Casi había perdido el control cuando el novio de Lucy le había preguntado sobre su compañero pokemon pero la pregunta la tomó con la guardia baja, sin embargo estaba segura de que Tim no había notado nada extraño, y así debía ser. De todas maneras, solo podía concentrarse en el aquí y ahora. Sarah tomó el encendedor eléctrico y lo acercó a la vela, que cobró vida casi al instante; colocó el aparato a un lado, se aproximó al pastel y apoyó los antebrazos en la cerámica, cerrando los ojos. Los segundos pasaron mientras ella permanecía en la misma posición, la vela consumiéndose con lentitud; finalmente la chica abrió los ojos, murmuró algo por debajo de su aliento, tomó aire y sopló, la vela se apagó y el olor a humo lleno el aire.

Sarah tomó un cuchillo que había sacado con anterioridad y picó un pedazo pequeño del postre, depositándolo en un plato redondo y casi tan pequeño como la porción, la chica guardó el resto en el refrigerador, tomó su pedazo y se dirigió al balcón, apoyando el pequeño plato sobre la baranda de hierro plateado. Comenzó a masticar el pastel distraídamente y de forma mecánica, como si no pudiera sentir realmente los sabores que había creado, y tragando con dificultad debido al nudo en su garganta; los ojos aun le picaban, pero parpadeó furiosamente para eliminar las lágrimas, subió la vista y observó la luna llena, su único testigo y acompañante.

* * *

Eran ya pasadas las doce cuando Harry Goodman entró en su apartamento dando tumbos, su Picachu trotando junto a él. Ambos compañeros bostezaron al mismo tiempo cuando la puerta de la casa se cerró a sus espaldas, sumiendo el lugar en la oscuridad. Harry buscó el interruptor a ciegas mientras contenía otro bostezo; había sido otro día extenuante, montañas de papeleo, entrevistas, explicaciones y frustraciones. El teniente Han tenia a todos los detectives trabajando horas extra reuniendo testimonios, recibiendo quejas y preguntas de los ciudadanos preocupados, además del asunto del apresamiento de Clifford; sus abogados estaban representando una verdadera pesadilla, aunque Harry tenía confianza en que el anciano iría tras la rejas, tenía que hacerlo, había demasiada evidencia en su contra, aunque el demente quisiera dar pelea.

Harry se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, dándole a Picachu otro para él, ambos bebieron con ansias.

—Maldición, necesito vacaciones, y una dosis triple de un mocachino.

— ¡Pica!

—No puedo creer que me hayas vuelto adicto a eso, esto es tu culpa —dijo Harry sujetando su vaso para dirigirse al dormitorio, su compañero siempre a su lado. Picachu le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Pica Pica.

—Sí, te culpo, no me mires así—Harry se detuvo junto a la habitación de Tim, completamente vacía; Harry obviamente lo había visto ese día, al chico le estaba yendo bastante en medio de todo el caos que también era la academia en aquellos días, Harry se sentía emocionado y orgulloso, no solo porque Tim hubiera decidido convertirse en detective sino de que además hubiera querido darle una segunda oportunidad después de tantos años, era una oportunidad que nunca se imaginó que de verdad tendría y estaba decidido a no echarlo a perder esta vez y por esa razón se sentía indeciso sobre si llamar a su hijo para preguntarle a qué hora llegaría a casa o no. Tim era un adulto en todo derecho y había crecido sin un padre, sin embargo el instinto paternal que Harry apenas había llegado a usar le picaba en el pecho con un fuerte deseo de proteger. Harry miró su reloj, era ya casi la una de la mañana, ya debería estar en camino ¿cierto? Y si él y Lucy tenían algún problema él sería el primero en saberlo ¿no? Picachu comenzó a jalarlo del pantalón hacia atrás, sus sonidos indicando que sabía lo que su compañero estaba pensando. Harry suspiró.

—Ya, ya, lo sé, debo dejarlo tranquilo, aunque un mensaje de texto no debería hacer daño ¿verdad?

Ahora fue el turno de Picachu de suspirar, el pokemon sacudió la cabeza mientras seguía a su amigo hasta la habitación y sin esperar un segundo más se arrojó sobre la mullida cama sin hacer caso de las protestas de Harry; el roedor se retorció entre las mantas mirando a su humano con una sonrisa traviesa y el detective no pudo hacer otra cosa sino lanzarle miradas a su pokemon mientras terminaba de escribir un mensaje para Tim en su teléfono, dio otro largo bostezo y procedió a quitarse la chaqueta y el suéter, se merecía una noche de descanso.

* * *

Lo primero que lo sacó de su profundo sueño fue la leve vibración que recorrió la cueva en su totalidad, resonando en sus huesos y cada uno de sus nervios. Lo segundo que sintió fue un fuerte escalofrió en la base de su cuello, sus agudos sentidos ahora en alerta máxima incluso antes de que despertara totalmente. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, su cuerpo se movió como un rayo, automáticamente adoptando una posición defensiva; otra vibración, esta vez más fuerte, hizo temblar la cueva, definitivamente había algo allá afuera, algo que no pertenecía a ese lugar y por lo tanto podía constituir una amenaza.

Su cola se movió de un lado a otro con brusquedad al tiempo que sus sentidos se agudizaban; su mente se extendió más allá de las paredes de piedra que lo rodeaban, más allá de la entrada de la cueva hacia el río, los arboles y las montañas. No le fue difícil localizar la fuente de los disturbios.

Pudo percibir con claridad los enormes vehículos blindados que atravesaban el bosque sin reparar en el daño que ocasionaban a la fauna; pudo sentir presciencias dentro de los transportes, muchas, demasiadas para su gusto. Intentó ampliar su mente un poco más, sintiendo claramente las intenciones de los individuos y otro escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, la sensación de peligro asentándose en su estómago. Venían a capturarlo, atraparlo, a esclavizarlo, una oleada de terribles recuerdos pasó ante sus ojos, podía sentir la bilis en la garganta y el odio en sus venas… No, no iba a permitirlo, no de nuevo.

Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire, un aura de energía psíquica rodeando toda su forma, sus ojos ahora totalmente blancos, su poder irradiando en olas. Mewtwo concentró su poder y se disparó hacia adelante, volando a gran velocidad a través de la caverna; se le hizo fácil orientarse a través de los laberínticos túneles que se cruzaban entre si y se adentraban profundamente en la montaña, formando caminos casi imposibles de atravesar a menos que supieras exactamente que buscar, pero él había habitado en esta cueva por mucho tiempo, por lo que en pocos minutos la luz del amanecer le golpeó en los ojos pero se ajusto rápidamente; sintió la brisa sobre su piel y los miles de olores y sonidos del bosque. El pokemon psíquico dirigió su mente kilómetros hacia adelante, dónde aquellos autos continuaban acortando distancia entre ellos y la cueva, aunque aun les llevaría unos cinco minutos llegar. Tendría que ser suficiente.

Mewtwo examinó sus alrededores, asegurándose de que no hubieran pokemons inocentes alrededor, y a los que sí pudo percibir, les envió una advertencia por medio de su telepatía de que se alejaran, luego se concentró en los primeros dos vehículos que encabezaban la larga caravana. Con un movimiento de su muñeca, ambos se elevaron en el aire, como si se hubieran estrellado contra una pared invisible, girando varias veces antes de golpear un grueso árbol y caer cabeza abajo en el suelo. Luego siguieron otros dos, Mewtwo los detuvo con otro movimiento de su muñeca, sus ojos brillando con intensidad; las llantas se detuvieron de golpe, uno de los autos se volcó violentamente mientras la otra se estrellaba contra otro árbol con tal fuerza que el conductor salió despedido a través del cristal. Los siguientes fueron cayendo detrás de sus compañeros como piezas de dómino; uno terminó con el techo aplastado y la parte delantera destrozada cuando el pokemon uso su telequinesis, otro rodó por un pequeño precipicio luego de volcarse. Mewtwo no se movió en ningún momento, permaneció flotando en el mismo lugar, sus ojos ahora cerrados, manos extendidas frente a él.

Cuando no quedaron más intrusos de pie, el bosque calló en silencio, Mewtwo buscó con su mente la presencia de los humanos, asegurándose de que estaban vivos; hacía veinte años jamás se habría molestado en hacerlo, incluso habría hecho un esfuerzo activo por torturarlos, y dado todo lo que había pasado durante las últimas semanas cualquiera podría decir que estaba en su derecho, pero ese Mewtwo ya no existía, pertenecía a otro tiempo y había aprendido mucho desde entonces.

El grupo ciertamente estaba malherido y necesitaría atención médica, pero no era algo sumamente grave, sin embargo, el pokemon notó algo extraño, frunció el ceño y se concentró un poco más, pero la respuesta fue la misma: no podía escuchar los pensamientos de ninguno de los humanos. Mewtwo abrió los ojos con sorpresa, nunca había experimentado nada parecido, al menos no de esa manera. Los humanos constantemente ocultaban sus pensamientos en un desesperado intento por encubrir quienes eran realmente y no tener que enfrentarse a ellos, a los que había conocido a lo largo de los años siempre buscaban esconder sus mentes de él, y era cierto que Mewtwo no podía acceder al subconsciente de otros con tanta facilidad, requerirá concentración y poder por su parte, por esta razón rara vez buscaba activamente hacerlo y se limitaba a usar su poder de empatía; sin embargo, siempre podía llegar a lo que quería, sin importar que barreras o escudos mentales los humanos intentaran usar contra él. Pero ahora, Mewtwo solo podía percibir un frustrante silencio donde deberían de haber al menos una docena de voces; inquieto, el legendario voló hacia adelante, adentrándose más profundo en el bosque y al lugar del desastre, deteniéndose a unos metros y escondiéndose entre los espesos arboles, no atreviéndose a avanzar más, la última vez que había estado tan cerca de un grupo de humanos solo había conseguido que lo capturaran y este grupo claramente tenía el mismo objetivo, mientras guardara la distancia tendría alguna ventaja, pero tenía que saber que quería decir ese inquietante silencio; si los humanos habían encontrado alguna manera de evadir su poder, por improbable que eso fuera, él debía saberlo, debía estar preparado, la sola idea de sentirse vulnerable frente a los humanos de nuevo le hizo sentirse enfermo, lleno de una rabia muy antigua.

_Solo quiero que me dejen en paz_ pensó con cansancio, sus hombros cayendo con pesadez; una vez más intentó acceder a la mente de alguno de ellos, encontrándose nuevamente con nada más que silencio. Apretándola mandíbula, Mewtwo presionó un poco más, concentrándose en uno de los humanos que se encontraba en peor estado para así evitar que ofreciera demasiada resistencia, el hombre estaba tumbado boca arriba, rodeado de cristales rotos y pedazos de metal, tenía una herida en la frente que sangraba con abundancia, una pierna retorcida en un ángulo antinatural y otra mancha de sangre se extendía lentamente por su abdomen. De nuevo, nada, pero no se detuvo, sintió como el silencio se agrietaba muy levemente, presionó aún más, apretando las manos en puños, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus ojos brillaban de poder. El silencio se volvió aun más débil… una imagen comenzó a aparecer en su visión. Más fuerte. La imagen tomó forma. Mewtwo no la reconoció al principio, parecía una especie de símbolo, ¿una letra? Si, la letra S, ahora la veía con claridad. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse nada más, la imagen cambió; escuchó el correr del agua, el chapoteo de pokemons, y la imagen de un enorme lago se hizo clara, el agua era absolutamente cristalina, tan clara que podría confundirse con un espejo; altos y frondosos árboles rodeaban el lago con hojas de un verde brillante. La visión terminó tan rápido como había comenzado a pesar de que el legendario deseaba ver más, pero el silencio regresó, robándole la oportunidad; sintió una punzada dolorosa en la cabeza y cortó la conexión con el humano cuando este perdió el conocimiento.

Mewtwo observó a su alrededor, muchos de los otros humanos se estaban levantando, algunos socorriendo a sus compañeros, algunos usando radios, seguramente para pedir asistencia. Mewtwo miró al suelo y vio algo, se inclinó y extendió su mano hacia adelante, haciendo que el pequeño objeto flotara en el aire hacia sus dedos, era un diminuto trozo de tela, y en él estaba grabado el símbolo con la letra S que acababa de ver; un presentimiento le dijo que quizás debería aferrarse a aquel pequeño objeto, al menos por ahora; mientras tanto, era hora de irse, aquel lugar ya no era seguro, Mewtwo no podría regresar jamás, tenía que encontrar otro escondite. Comenzó a reunir sus energías para marcharse de allí cuando lo escuchó…

El sonido de un arma al cargarse.

Automáticamente el pokemon se giró hacia la izquierda al tiempo que convocaba una barrera protectora a su alrededor, pero fue una milésima de segundo demasiado tarde. Sintió el pinchazo en el brazo izquierdo y su mano instintivamente fue hacia allí, encontrando un dardo tranquilizante, mucho más largo que cualquier otro, enterrado en su piel. Un miedo visceral nació en su estomago y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, levantó la vista y su mirada se cruzó con un joven humano, de pie a unos metros, sosteniendo un arma plateada que le apuntaba con manos temblorosas y una mirada tan llena de temor como de convicción. El humano disparó otra vez, Mewtwo extendió su mano siguiendo su instinto, el arma explotó en la mano del joven, que lanzó un aterrado grito de dolor, cayendo hacia atrás; los dardos se evaporaron en el aire cuando el pokemon se impulsó hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, provocando una onda de choque que se extendió varios kilómetros a su alrededor, derribando por completo a los humanos que habían conseguido ponerse en pie e incluso a algunos árboles.

Mewtwo voló. Voló tan rápido como le permitían sus poderes, no le importaba hacia donde iba ni qué dirección había tomado, solo estaba obedeciendo una sola orden que su mente le gritaba una y otra vez: _Huye._

Inmediatamente los efectos del dardo comenzaron a presentarse: la periferia de su visión comenzaba a verse borrosa, una pesadez empezó a arrastrarse lentamente por todo su cuerpo, como si estuviera siendo cubierto en suero, al instante sintió como su velocidad disminuía, pero se impulsó con más fuerza, usando cada gota de su poder; a su alrededor, los bosques, ríos, montañas y valles pasaban a una velocidad inimaginable, técnicamente ya estaba muy lejos del alcance de los humanos, pero Mewtwo no se detuvo, no sabía que tan fuerte era el tranquilizante que le habían disparado, pero sabía que no había sido una dosis completa, o ya hubiera caído inconsciente, sin embargo tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro; parpadeó furiosamente en un intento de ahuyentar el cansancio, su velocidad disminuyó aun más y solo notó que también estaba perdiendo altura cuando la punta de un pino rozó su cola, enviando una descarga de dolor que logró darle otro impulso. Mewtwo apretó los dientes. No podía dejarse caer ahora, no podía detenerse, seguiría, tenía que seguir, ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, y no le importaba en ese momento, solo quería alejarse. Su cabeza se sentía estallar, palpitando furiosamente al mismo ritmo que su corazón, aumentando gradualmente a medida que pasaban los minutos; sintió que su cuerpo se doblaba hacia adelante pero con un giro brusco logro corregirse, aunque eso le arrancó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Buscó lo que quedaba de su fuerza y aceleró el vuelo una vez más, usando sus poderes para mitigar el dolor.

Horas después, el sol ya se había ocultado, las estrellas aparecían una a una a medida que el legendario cruzaba el cielo, mezclándose entre las enormes nubes pero perdiendo velocidad poco a poco. Mewtwo parpadeó de nuevo, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos ¿Dónde estaba? Tendría que buscar un lugar donde descansar pronto y esperar a que el tranquilizante abandonara su cuerpo. Al atravesar un grueso banco de nubes el cielo se despejó repentinamente, permitiéndole ver un mar de luces parpadeando en la oscuridad; Mewtwo se detuvo abruptamente, ganándose otra dolorosa punzada en la cabeza, pero la ignoró, sus ojos se abrieron con asombro al comprender en donde se encontraba.

Los rascacielos de Ryme City reflejaban la luz de la luna como un espejo, cientos de letreros de neón podían verse desde esa distancia, así como los miles y miles de vehículos que cruzaban por el largo puente que se erguía sobre el mar, creando la ilusión de que flotaban en el aire. Los edificios, cada uno tan diferente del otro, creaban un extraño e intricado laberinto por el que humanos y pokemons por igual se trasladaban, charlando, riendo, jugando, viviendo completamente ajenos al otro y creando un constante murmullo que se extendía y se multiplicaba por toda la metrópolis, la voz de la ciudad. Mewtwo no tenía manera de saber porque había regresado precisamente a ese lugar, pero tampoco sintió el menor deseo de alejarse, su vista se nublaba cada vez más, cada uno de sus miembros se sentía lleno de plomo, un cansancio que no había conocido en muchos años lo arrastraba hacia abajo, su cuerpo le pedía a gritos descansar, dormir hasta que todo desapareciera y su cabeza continuaba palpitando. El pokemon cerró los ojos por un momento antes de abrirlos nuevamente. Solo había un solo lugar en todo aquel caos en el que sabía que podía estar a salvo, solo necesitaba encontrarlo, pero por alguna razón sabía que eso no sería un problema, un extraño y profundo instinto lo guiaba mientras volaba entre los edificios más altos, la inusual atracción guiándolo como una luz en la oscuridad.

Sin pensar nada más, Mewtwo se dejó llevar; en minutos encontró un rincón oscuro en la azotea de uno de los edificios más altos, donde no había miradas curiosas de edificios vecinos. Mewtwo aterrizó con torpeza, sus piernas apenas sosteniendo su peso, y se dejó caer contra la pared de la puerta que daba hacia el interior de la construcción. En cuanto su cuerpo tocó el suelo sus últimas fuerzas lo abandonaron, el último pensamiento consciente que pudo formar fue que encontraría ese lugar cuanto antes, donde estaría a salvo.

* * *

— ¡Oh maldición! ¿Dónde puse mi abrigo? Lo dejé aquí anoche.

—Calma, siempre lo pones encima de la silla, ¿No lo viste ahí?

—No, ya busqué por todas partes, ¡Mi identificación está en el bolsillo!

— ¡Psyduck!

—Lucy, sabes que estás estresando a Psyduck, respira, te ayudaré a buscarlo.

Lucy dejó escapar el aire con fuerza y se acercó a su pokemon.

—Está bien Psyduck, lo siento, todo está bien; cuando subamos al auto pondré tu música favorita ¿sí? —dijo la chica. El pokemon se apretó la cabeza con las manos, haciendo una serie de sonidos lastimeros; Lucy acarició su cabeza, apoyando su frente contra la de su compañero e inmediatamente sintiendo como su corazón se desaceleraba y su respiración se calmaba, Psyduck tenía ese efecto en ella y viceversa. Lucy hizo una nota mental de comprarle a Psyduck los dulces que tanto le gustaban luego de que saliera del trabajo, eso si es que no tenía que hacer horas extra; la chica suspiró, esperaba que el caos pasara pronto, estaba harta de ser una pasante.

— ¡Lucy, lo encontré!

Lucy levantó la cabeza y lanzo un fuerte suspiro de alivio al ver a Sarah emerger del pasillo sosteniendo su abrigo negro en alto con gesto triunfante. Se colocó en pie, con su pokemon pisándole los talones, y tomando la prenda de manos de su amiga.

—Estaba debajo de la pila de ropa que dejas en un rincón —explicó Sarah con una sonrisa tranquila.

— ¿Qué haría sin ti?—preguntó Lucy colocándose la prenda sobre los hombros.

—Seguir adelante—respondió la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo; le dio un fuerte apretón a Lucy para luego dirigirse a la cocina, ella no saldría al trabajo hasta dentro de unas horas y prefería usar el transporte público en las mañanas y Lucy pasaba por ella en las noches cuando esta salía del trabajo. Lucy observó con envidia como el cabello de Sarah se movía de un lado a otro y se enredaba en grandes ondulaciones que le cubrían los hombros, Lucy mataría porque su cabello fuera la mitad de brillante y la mitad de hermoso, inconscientemente pasó una mano por su propio cabello, ahora casi siempre sujeto en una cola de caballo, sabía que las puntas necesitaban un corte y que había perdido brillo con el tiempo. Tendría que pedirle a su amiga que le enseñara a cuidarlo mejor.

— ¿Ya tienes tu almuerzo? —pregunto Sarah.

—Empacado y listo.

—Bien, mucha suerte hoy.

—Igual para ti, espero no salir muy tarde.

—Tómalo con calma, pero te puse un paquete de los frutos cubiertos de chocolate que te gustan en la mochila.

Lucy le lanzó un beso dramático a su amiga, que rompió a reír antes de salir del apartamento con Psyduck siempre a su lado, tenía que darse prisa o llegaría tarde.

El transito, como siempre, estaba espantoso, y ni siquiera pasaban de las ocho. Lucy tarareaba la melodía que salía de la radio, miró por el retrovisor a su compañero y se complació al ver que este parecía tranquilo, mirando por la ventana a los otros vehículos, varios pokemons vecinos también hacían lo mismo mientras sus humanos resoplaban o maldecían o se quejaban del tránsito. De pronto, Lucy creyó ver algo por el rabillo del ojo, fue solo durante un segundo, un movimiento casi imperceptible proveniente del callejón formado entre dos edificios al otro lado de la calle, pero Lucy estaba segura de que lo había visto, una sombra moviéndose en la oscuridad, mezclándose con ella; sin embargo, al fijar bien la vista, la chica no logro distinguir nada más que enormes botes de basura. Lucy parpadeó varias veces pero el resultado fue el mismo.

— ¿Psyduck tu también viste eso o fue mi imaginación?

—Psyduck— respondió su amigo ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión.

Lucy frunció el ceño, quizás estaba demasiado cansada, había llegado bastante tarde a casa el día de su cita con Tim, y en los dos días siguientes había tenido una frustrante cantidad de trabajo, necesitaba dormir, o al menos una buena taza de café.

La sombra trepó por el edificio y se perdió dentro del mar de rascacielos de Ryme City.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hello! Si leíste hasta el final bienvenido a mi primer fanfic de Pokemon! Muchas gracias por leer. Me retiré de este fandom hace muchos años, pero la película Detective Picachu removió mi infancia y despertó mi amor por mi pokemon favorito desde su debut, Mewtwo. AMO a este gato edgy con poderes psíquicos así que básicamente este fanfic es para él, y también para mí, en el sentido de que esta historia tiene mucho valor sentimental y es un reto personal, así que espero terminarlo (esto va a ser largo, espero que eso no los asuste XD).

Con respecto a las actualizaciones, no tengo un horario fijo ya que no siempre puedo trabajar en la historia y el proceso de revisión es bastante largo, solo puedo decirles que los subiré UN VIERNES, sea cual sea de ese mes.

**CANCIONES QUE ME INSPIRARON ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Ryme City — Henry Jackman, Pokemon Detective Picachu OST_

_A key to the Past —Henry Jackman, Pokemon Detective Picachu OST_

_Someone to Stay — Vancouver Sleep Clinic_


	2. Visita Inesperada

**Capitulo 2**

**Visita Inesperada**

El hombre bostezó sin molestarse en cubrir su boca.

—Jefe, te lo ruego, hay otros tres detectives aquí que pueden hacer este mismo trabajo —la quejosa voz de Harry Goodman cruzó la comisaría hasta los oídos del detective Yoshida, quien suspiró con cansancio y se giró hacia su compañero; Yoshida, como casi todos los demás en la comisaría, tenía ojeras oscuras debajo de sus ojos, la piel pálida, con arrugas que no estaban ahí hace unos días, el agotamiento estaba escrito en su cara, sin embargo, le sonrió a Harry con paciencia y entendimiento.

—Lo sé Harry, creo que luego de hoy las cosas comenzarán a calmarse, todos necesitamos un descanso.

—Si tengo que llenar más papeleo creo que tendré un edema —respondió Harry, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás; a su lado, Pikachu empujaba un fajo de papeles y carpetas mucho más grande que él con sus pequeñas manos hacia una esquina del escritorio, señalando los reportes que su compañero había finalizado, acabado esto, Pikachu se dejó caer de espaldas con un lastimero "Piiiika".

—Siempre fuiste mejor en el campo—dijo Yoshida caminando hasta el escritorio de Harry, seguido de cerca por Snubbull, que también lucía tan agotado como su compañero, pero se mantenía tercamente cerca de él. Harry suspiró.

—Soy más útil allá afuera —dijo acariciando las peludas orejas de Pikachu; escuchó murmullos y levantó la vista a tiempo para ver a varios detectives junto a sus respectivos pokemons lanzarle miradas para nada discretas, algunos se asomaban desde detrás de sus computadoras para luego volver a fingir que estaban trabajando, Yoshida siguió su mirada al tiempo que Harry resoplaba de mala gana.

—Ya sé que soy el mejor de la comisaría, pero me gustaría que pararan ya, es ridículo— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Creímos que te habíamos perdido Harry —explicó Yoshida con calma—, todos aquí te respetan, te aprecian, y de pronto no solo creíamos que estabas muerto, sino que resultó que estabas vivo y con una historia muy fascinante que contar, debo decir.

Harry hizo una mueca. Por más que lo había intentado, la historia de lo que le había ocurrido se había esparcido como pólvora por toda la comisaría, incluyendo, para su mayor desgracia, la parte que envolvía a Mewtwo.

Durante los primeros días luego de su regreso las preguntas habían caído sobre él sin piedad. Al principio Harry disfrutó de buena gana de la atención extra con su humor usual, pero las cosas cambiaron cuando algunos de sus colegas comenzaron a preguntarle sobre ese pokemon desconocido que Howard Clifford había usado para atacar Ryme City y que se sabía era el responsable de que él terminara en el cuerpo de Pikachu; Harry no sabía bien que responder, no cuando había aprendido la trágica historia del pokemon más poderoso del mundo. Al principio había creído que se trataba de un pokemon más, uno extremadamente raro, pero aun así uno más; como un necio había creído las historias de Howard y la Doctora Laurent acerca de querer estudiar a Mewtwo para "ayudar a los pokemons y a la humanidad", él se los había entregado en bandeja de plata. Luego…luego había descubierto la verdad escondida entre los archivos del laboratorio junto con los de la Doctora Laurent, la verdad no solo acerca de lo que ella junto con su equipo estaba haciendo, sino la verdad sobre la creación de Mewtwo. Había sido un experimento creado únicamente porque otro montón de científicos había querido jugar a ser Dios con cosas que no entendían y condenarlo a vivir como un arma. Harry se había sentido terriblemente culpable, especialmente después de ver la mirada en el pokemon legendario mientras flotaba prisionero en aquel enorme tanque, el día en que él y Pikachu se habían infiltrado en las instalaciones de PCL para liberarlo; el mismo Mewtwo había expresado un claro deseo de que lo dejaran solo antes de desaparecer luego de restaurar a los ciudadanos a sus cuerpos originales.

Y por esa razón, el detective se sentía incómodo con las incesantes preguntas de los demás, no quería revelarles algo que alguien pudiera usar para localizar a Mewtwo, a pesar de que no tenía la menor idea de donde podría estar, y era mucho mejor así; Harry solo podía esperar que el pokemon pudiera encontrar paz en algún sitio lejos de los humanos.

—Ya todos saben lo que pasó, no hacen falta más preguntas, ya he dicho que no recuerdo mucho de cuando estaba atrapado en Pikachu.

—Pika— dijo su compañero, como queriendo confirmar sus palabras.

El teniente Yoshida lo miró por un instante para luego asentir con solemnidad.

—Lo entiendo—dijo en voz baja y Harry tuvo la impresión de que se refería a algo más, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Yoshida diera media vuelta hacia su oficina, pero Harry no quería dejarlo ir de esa manera.

—Hey jefe, ¿Quieres tomar una cerveza después de esto? —llamó en voz alta. Yoshida se giró hacia él.

—Podrá ser en otra ocasión Harry, mi esposa me matará si llego muy tarde otra vez, deberías pasar tiempo con Tim, le está yendo bastante bien hasta ahora.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír y sentir una punzada de orgullo, quizás el teniente tenía razón, apenas tenía tiempo de ver a su hijo estos días, quizás podían ir a ese café que estaba frente al apartamento. Pikachu levantó las orejas, colocándose a cuatro patas sobre el escritorio.

— ¡Pika pika!

Harry soltó una corta risa, acariciando la cabeza del pokemon.

—Lo esperaremos hasta que salga, lo invitaremos a cenar, ¿Te parece?

— Pikachu!

* * *

Tim caminó hasta el vestíbulo de la academia, que ya se encontraba bastante vació a esas horas, frotándose los oídos, estaba profundamente agotado, los entrenamientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más difíciles; aunque estaba sobresaliendo en el área académica, las lecciones en el campo lo dejaban profundamente cansado, dolorido, solo con ganas de simplemente arrastrarse por la pista para correr, no le iba mucho mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y su entrenador no estaba para nada complacido con sus resultados. Tim suspiró, iba a tener hematomas por al menos una semana más.

Abrió las puertas para salir hacia el frío de la noche, dentro de poco sería Diciembre, debía comprar un buen abrigo de invierno en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad. El muchacho sacudió las manos, a punto de emprender el camino a casa cuando distinguió una forma amarilla muy familiar a unos metros de él; el Pikachu de su padre le saludaba desde el capó del auto mientras Harry se apoyaba con calma junto a la puerta del copiloto con una mano en el bolsillo, su gorra y su chaqueta negra. Harry le sonrió, levantando una mano en forma de saludo. Aún sorprendido, Tim caminó hacia su padre, una sonrisa asomando a su rostro.

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Bueno, pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar un café, esta semana ha sido horrible para ambos y nos merecemos un descanso, ¿no crees? —respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros, aunque Tim podía ver el brillo tímido en sus ojos, como lo veía muchas de las veces que hablaba con su padre, para él la relación seguía sintiéndose muy nueva.

—La verdad es que me vendría muy bien— concordó imitando el gesto de su padre.

Mientras ambos conversaban al tiempo que subían al auto, Pikachu giró la cabeza hacia la línea de árboles que rodeaba la academia de policía, el pequeño pokemon olfateó algo en el aire provocando que sus orejas se levantaran al instante, su rostro adoptando una expresión de sorpresa.

— ¿Pi? ¡Pikachu!—gritó el pokemon al aire.

—Pikachu ya nos vamos, sube—dijo Harry sin notar el comportamiento de su compañero. Pikachu miró al humano, luego hacia los árboles y nuevamente a Harry, al parecer indeciso sobre algo, pero finalmente el pequeño ratón obedeció, subiendo al asiento trasero del vehículo, que se puso en marcha unos segundos después, sin embargo, Pikachu asomó la cabeza por la ventana hacia el mismo punto. Una sombra se movió entre los árboles.

/

Tim y su padre pisaron el apartamento cerca de las dos de la mañana, a ninguno de los dos parecía impórtale que debían levantarse temprano al día siguiente, pero para entonces ya sería viernes, cosa que Tim escogió verla como consuelo. Los tres dieron tumbos por el vestíbulo mientras Tim encendía las luces y se quitaba la chaqueta; Pikachu se subió al escritorio de Harry con un bostezo.

—Creo que tomé suficiente café para una vida —dijo Harry trastabillando hacia la cocina para servirse el vaso de agua más grande que tenía.

—Creo que tendré que llevarte a rehabilitación —respondió Tim recostándose del sofá.

—Disculpa, puedo renunciar en cualquier momento.

—Ajá, ya he escuchado eso antes —dijo el hijo encendiendo el televisor. Sin previo aviso, el aparato se apagó, así como todas las luces del apartamento, dejando como única fuente de iluminación la luz que llegaba de los avisos de neón fuera del lugar, aunque extrañamente, estos también parecían haber perdido su brillo habitual. Tim abandonó el sofá y se puso en pie, mirando alrededor.

— ¿Papá? ¿Se quemó un fusible o algo?

—Ni idea chico, nunca he tenido una falla así, tampoco en el edificio—escuchó decir a su padre, percibiendo como el cansancio había dejado su voz por completo. El detective encendió la linterna de su celular, caminando hacia él cuando un sonido los sobresaltó a ambos: Pikachu se había levantado en dos patas en toda su altura, su pelo completamente erizado, orejas en punta y la mirada en un punto más allá de los dos humanos.

— ¡Pika Pika! —exclamó con fuerza, Tim percibió que no era un sonido de alarma, más bien el pokemon parecía estar hablando con alguien.

— Pikachu, ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó su padre, el tono de voz se había transformado, ahora era un detective investigando un posible peligro, su mandíbula estaba tensa al tiempo que levantaba el teléfono en alto. Antes de que Tim pudiera decir algo, los tres escucharon una voz, una voz grave, fuerte, que emitía un poderoso eco, resonó dentro de sus cabezas con fuerza, apartando cualquier otro pensamiento. Tim tardó solo unos segundos en reconocerla pero cuando lo hizo, se dio la vuelta tan rápido como su cuerpo se lo permitió; a su lado, Harry hizo lo mismo, apuntando el celular hacia el pasillo. Ahí, en la entrada, una figura de dos metros de altura se alzaba ante ellos, la linterna reveló la piel gris, tan pálida que casi parecía traslucida, las gruesas, fuertes piernas, largos brazos con tres dedos en cada mano, la enorme cola púrpura balanceándose lentamente de un lado a otro en el limitado espacio disponible y, por último, los ojos, grandes de color gris, mirándolos fijamente.

—"Harry Goodman, Tim."

— ¡Pi!

Tim abrió la boca, pero fue su padre quien habló primero.

— ¡¿Mewtwo?!

/

Tim estaba de regreso al sofá, su pie derecho no dejaba de moverse; a su lado, el compañero pokemon de su padre se inclinaba hacia adelante con una especie de fascinación escrita en el rostro que quizás no era para sorprenderse, tomando en cuenta el invitado sorpresa que tenían. Harry estaba de pie, se había rehusado a sentarse, ahora mirando al pokemon legendario con una rara mezcla de confusión, alivio y temor.

— ¿Cómo entraste al…? Sabes que, no respondas eso, ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? Fuiste tú el que apagó las luces ¿no?

Mewtwo, completamente impávido, asintió en su dirección.

—"No deseo permitir que nadie más me vea o sepa que estoy aquí Harry Goodman, me disculpo por la inconveniencia"—les habló el legendario a través de su telepatía.

—Pensamos que te habías marchado a algún sitio lejos de la ciudad, lejos de los humanos —dijo Tim, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas e inclinándose hacia adelante, la presencia de Mewtwo en aquel apartamento resultaba totalmente irreal, casi perturbante, como si ambas cosas no pertenecieran al mismo universo. Mewtwo se giró hacia él y Tim sintió el peso de su mirada.

—"Sí, eso hice, viajé hasta lo profundo de un bosque lejos de Ryme City, tomé refugio en una cueva para recuperar fuerzas, sanar mi mente, logré hacerlo por un tiempo, hasta que me encontraron."

— ¿Te encontraron? ¿Quiénes? —preguntó Harry. Mewtwo elevó una mano hacia ambos, en un segundo imágenes comenzaron a aparecer en la mente de Tim, recuerdos que no eran suyos. Mewtwo les reveló lo que había sucedido a través de sus memorias; su despertar en la cueva, la presencia de los humanos en el bosque, sus claras intenciones de capturarlo, más el escape de Mewtwo luego de haber inmovilizado sus fuerzas y de que le hubieran disparado un fuerte tranquilizante. Tim no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la fuerza del pokemon, con el alcance de su poder psíquico. Cuando este acabó, un silencio se hizo sobre la sala, interrumpido únicamente por los sonidos amortiguados que provenían de la calle. Harry fruncía el ceño con gesto pensativo.

— ¿No sabes quiénes son? Podría tratarse de algunos secuaces de Howard —preguntó Tim. Mewtwo negó con la cabeza.

—"No, no lo son, su equipo era muy diferente al de Howard Clifford, más avanzado, eran mucho más organizados, determinados, pero a pesar de que no pude acceder a sus pensamientos pude sentir sus emociones."

— ¿Y qué es eso de que no pudiste leer sus pensamientos? Eres Mewtwo, ninguna mente está lejos de tu alcance—dijo Harry.

—"Yo también lo creía, pero quizás la tecnología humana haya avanzado mucho más de lo que esperaba, es posible que alguien haya ideado un método para bloquear mis poderes" —explicó Mewtwo, Tim pudo notar que, aunque el tono había sido cuidadosamente neutral, la mirada de la criatura le decía que esa posibilidad le resultaba absolutamente incómoda cuando menos, pero ¿Cómo era posible? Tim expresó la pregunta en voz alta a sus tres acompañantes.

—La verdad es que no es tan imposible Tim —dijo su padre con las manos en la cintura, elevó la mirada hacia Mewtwo—. Pero lo que no entiendo es porque has recorrido todo este camino hasta aquí para mostrarnos esto.

Mewtwo tardó unos momentos en responder, como si dudara.

—"Creo que podrías ayudarme a descubrir quienes son."

— ¿Y eso lo dices por…?

—"Solo pude obtener una breve imagen de la mente de uno de los humanos antes de que me atacaran, no me acercaré a ellos para darles la oportunidad de capturarme, pero antes de marcharme encontré esto" —Mewtwo extendió una de sus manos hacia Harry dejando caer algo en ella, el padre de Tim lo inspeccionó y este se levantó del sofá para verlo mejor: era un pedazo de tela gris rasgada, parecía ser de las que se usaban para confeccionar uniformes. Una letra S estaba bordada en hilo negro y rojo sobre la tela.

— ¿Lo habías visto antes?—preguntó Tim.

—No puedo estar seguro —respondió Harry, quién levantó la vista hacia el pokemon legendario, sosteniéndole la mirada unos instantes.

—Bien, te doy mi palabra de que haré lo posible para ayudar—contestó el detective finalmente, Mewtwo asintió con lentitud, su mirada suavizándose un poco.

—"Te lo agradezco, Harry Goodman."

—Solo Harry está bien, puedo empezar mañana luego del trabajo, no creo serte de mucha ayuda a las dos de la mañana.

Mewtwo asintió nuevamente.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?—preguntó Tim, causando que tanto Harry como Mewtwo le miraran. Pikachu, hasta ahora silencioso, saltó del sofá hacia el pokemon más alto, apoyando ambas patas delanteras sobre la pierna de Mewtwo con insistencia.

—"No quiero ocasionar más molestias de las necesarias"—explicó Mewtwo respondiendo a los sonidos de Pikachu.

—Ey, no lo haces, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que necesites, no puedo ofrecerte mucho espacio pero es un lugar seguro, nadie aquí va a capturarte—dijo Harry, esta ultima oración pareció tener algún efecto en el legendario, quién, después de unos segundos bajó la vista al suelo, dándole las gracias.

La conversación terminó allí, lo siguiente que Tim supo fue que se hallaba en su cama, envuelto en pijama, la oscuridad rodeándole completamente. Harry había revuelto el closet de su habitación para luego emerger de él con algunas sábanas y almohadas para el recién llegado, colocándolas en el sofá e insistiéndole en que podía ponerse cómodo, aunque lo último que Tim vio fue a la criatura de pie frente a la ventana, completamente inmóvil y con la expresión en blanco. Esa imagen acompañó a Tim mientras sus ojos se cerraban con pesadez.

* * *

El día amaneció frío y nublado, el sol luchando por salir de detrás de un grueso banco de nubes. La pantalla de su celular se iluminó y el aparato comenzó a vibrar, indicando que eran las cinco de la mañana.

Sarah apartó las mantas con pereza para salir de la cama, arrastrando los pies hasta el cuarto de baño, encendiendo la luz; parpadeó lentamente mientras se acostumbraba al brillante resplandor, cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue su reflejo devolviéndole una mirada cansada, su cabello estaba echado hacia atrás, dejando sus hombros al descubierto, la mirada de la chica se posó entonces en su hombro izquierdo, debajo de su clavícula y cerca de su hombro, la extraña marca de nacimiento, de un color mezcla de rosado con marrón claro, llamó su atención con un tenue escozor que pareció aumentar cuando la chica la miró directamente. Sarah frunció el ceño y la rascó con cuidado, apenas rozando su piel; nunca antes la marca le había picado, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo apenas notaba su existencia, excepto las ocasiones en que otras personas la veían para entonces preguntar por su extraña forma, a lo que Sarah nunca podía responder con claridad, pues ella tampoco lo sabía; la marca tenía una forma desigual, parecía dos círculos amorfos, uno más grande que otro, fusionados entre sí, con unas protuberancias que sobresalían tanto arriba como abajo. Muchas veces le había preguntado a su madre si otros miembros de la familia tenían la marca, ella le había contestado que algunos de ellos, aunque, estando fallecidos, Sarah nunca pudo asegurarse. Algo que siempre encontró curioso era que su madre no tenía la marca.

La picazón cesó tan rápido como había iniciado; algo confundida, Sarah simplemente se encogió de hombros, ahora centrándose en lavar su cara y sus dientes. Minutos después salía del cuarto de baño, el rostro húmedo, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo con mirada alerta. Se cambió rápidamente en ropa deportiva, aplicó una muy generosa capa de protector solar sobre su rostro, piernas, brazos y pecho, aseguró su celular en un brazalete negro atado a su antebrazo, luego, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, salió de su habitación hacia la sala, tomó sus llaves y abandonó el apartamento.

La ciudad ya estaba despertando, autos, personas con sus pokemons en las calles comenzando su día, Sarah prefería salir a correr los fines de semana, cuando la ciudad entera parecía más tranquila y relajada, eso le gustaba, pero había formado el hábito de ejercitarse constantemente hacía muchos años así que no quería abandonarlo; respiró profundo para acelerar el paso, el sol aún no ascendía por completo además de que los grandes rascacielos impedían el paso de la luz, aquello también le gustaba. Siempre tenía que estar escondiéndose de la luz solar, lo que resultaba incómodo la gran mayoría de las veces, especialmente en verano, ug, era la única estación del año por la que sentía autentico disgusto, todo el calor, la humedad, el sol quemándole la piel y provocándole golpes de calor, lo odiaba; por suerte, ya el invierno estaba muy cerca, lo que quería decir días más cortos, menos tiempo lidiando con el astro en el cielo.

Sarah estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras cruzaba la entrada de un pequeño parque que era visitado por muchas personas y sus pokemons diariamente; paseaban, se ejercitaban, celebraban cumpleaños o picnics o simplemente se sentaban en los largos bancos que habían repartidos por todo el lugar. Sarah apuró el paso, adelantando a una pareja que caminaba junto a un Aipom y un Butterfree para doblar una esquina, dirigiéndose entonces a la enorme fuente que se encontraba en el centro del parque, que disparaba columnas de agua a casi quince metros de altura en diferentes direcciones, esta se mantenía funcionando todo el año, Sarah dio tres vueltas alrededor de la fuente e iba por una cuarta cuando algo en la periferia de su visión le hizo detenerse tan bruscamente que perdió el equilibrio, por una milésima de segundo estuvo a punto de caer pero logró recuperar el balance a tiempo, automáticamente apoyó ambas manos en las rodillas, cabeza hacia abajo mientras respiraba con dificultad, el sudor bajando por su frente. Sarah levantó el rostro al tiempo de ver una mancha naranja, pequeños pies con pezuñas, una pequeña cola que terminaba en una llama. Su respiración se detuvo, sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un puñetazo en el estómago, dejándola vacía, hueca.

El pequeño Charmander continuó jugando con su compañero humano a unos metros de ella sin reparar en su presencia, su mano derecha voló hasta su pecho, apretando con fuerza el collar, las puntas afiladas del dije se incrustaron dolorosamente en su piel, pero ella no prestó atención, prefería ese dolor físico al otro que le carcomía el pecho. La chica apartó la mirada con brusquedad, enderezó su posición y caminó hasta la fuente dando profundas bocanadas de aire al mismo tiempo que movía los brazos en patrones al azar en un intento de calmar la ansiedad que lentamente se esparcía por su cuerpo. Hacía ya semanas desde la última vez que se había sentido así, sus ojos regresaron hacia el pequeño pokemon, que ahora saltaba alrededor de su compañero, probablemente queriendo jugar un poco más. Sarah parpadeó varias veces antes de decidir regresar por donde había venido para así tomar otra ruta, sabía que le costaría mucho esfuerzo volver a concentrarse, pero no quería volver a casa aún. Dio media vuelta, echando a correr, bloqueando las risas dulces del niño y de la criatura.

* * *

Mewtwo abrió los ojos de golpe, sintiéndose desorientado; miró a su alrededor con un creciente pánico hirviendo en su pecho, no reconociendo el lugar en donde se encontraba. Estaba sentado en el suelo, envuelto en sí mismo, en lo que parecía ser un apartamento humano, recostado contra la pared debajo de una larga ventana. Por unos terribles segundos Mewtwo se sintió atrapado y el pensamiento de un humano emergiendo en cualquier momento con una pokebola en la mano hizo que un escalofrió le recorriera la espalda, sin embargo, al mirar hacia la pared contraria cubierta por completo de diplomas, reconocimientos; un nombre resaltó a sus ojos. Harry Goodman.

El nombre despertó rápidamente la memoria del pokemon y los recuerdos del día anterior volvieron a él. Así es, se encontraba en el hogar del detective, le había pedido ayuda con los desconocidos que lo perseguían, el humano, junto a su hijo, le habían ofrecido quedarse. Mewtwo se colocó lentamente de pie, mirando sus manos.

_¿Por qué he venido aquí? ¿Por qué he decidido pedir la ayuda de un humano? Soy lo suficientemente poderoso para encargarme de quién sea que me persiga o que pretenda atraparme de nuevo, no necesito la ayuda de nadie para defenderme._

Recordó como había detenido al grupo que había entrado al bosque, arrasándolo todo para encontrarlo y sintió nauseas. La verdad oculta era que no quería acercárseles, el contacto con humanos implicaba dolor, sufrimiento, afiladas agujas incrustándose en su piel…no podía pasar por eso de nuevo, y aún así, en esos momentos se encontraba en la morada de uno de ellos, había pasado la noche a unos metros de otro humano, la realización hizo que le diera vueltas la cabeza.

_Harry Goodman nunca me ha hecho daño _se recordó Mewtwo, buscando la tranquilidad en ese pensamiento; hacía varios años que había aprendido que no todos los humanos eran malvados y egoístas, lección que había sido reforzada al conocer a Harry y a Tim, Harry le había prometido que allí nadie le haría daño, cosa que Mewtwo se sentía muy tentado a creerle, era una buena persona. El pokemon asintió con renovada confianza en el momento en que una figura caminaba desde el pasillo, las luces de neón de los carteles de afuera iluminaron el rostro del detective cuando entró en la sala, su Pikachu siguiéndolo de cerca, el pequeño pokemon pareció alegrarse nuevamente de ver al legendario, corriendo para aproximarse a él en sus cuatro patas.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dormiste bien? —preguntó Harry estirando un brazo sobre su cabeza a la vez que contenía un bostezo, estaba vestido con un pantalón jean, botas, camisa manga larga, con sus lentes casi colgando de su nariz; los devolvió a su sitio con un movimiento de su mano antes de detenerse a mitad de camino, miró a Mewtwo, luego al sofá en medio de la sala, donde las sabanas permanecían en el mismo sitio en que él las había dejado, volvió la vista hacia el pokemon de nuevo.

— ¿No dormiste nada anoche? —preguntó; Mewtwo siguió su mirada, sintiendo una pizca de vergüenza.

—"Lo hice…pero —Mewtwo pausó un momento, preguntándose si debería continuar, Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que él decidió seguir —, no estoy acostumbrado a estas…comodidades" —terminó posando la vista en el humano.

Harry demoró unos segundos en contestar, tragó saliva visiblemente y asintió con la cabeza. Pikachu tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—Entiendo, bueno, en ese caso no me queda más remedio que enseñarte, es muy fácil, también verás que es muy cómodo, tengo que comprar sábanas nuevas el fin de semana, harán falta.

—"Harry Goo…Harry, eso no es necesario" —empezó Mewtwo.

— ¿Cómo que no? No puedes usar las mismas sabanas muy seguido, es antihigiénico y no tendré huéspedes antihigiénicos, ya tengo suficiente con Pikachu.

— ¡Pika!—respondió el roedor con tono ofendido.

_Huésped… _repitió Mewtwo en su mente, ¿Realmente quería Harry que él permaneciera allí por más tiempo?

—"Esta es tu casa Harry, no puedo importunar."

—Tienes razón, es mi casa, por eso puedo decirte que está bien —contestó el humano caminando hasta la cocina, sacando algo de una enorme caja rectangular de color gris que tenía dos puertas que dejaban salir una corriente de aire frío al abrirla y encendiendo otra máquina que empezó a emitir un murmullo, Mewtwo observaba sus movimientos con curiosidad—. Esta casa estará abierta para ti siempre que lo necesites, a menos que quieras lanzar una fiesta, en cuyo caso tenemos que poner ciertas reglas—continuó en un tono bromista, aunque el pokemon pudo sentir la sinceridad de sus palabras, eso fue lo que más le impactó. Permaneció observando a Harry preparar el desayuno sin saber muy bien que decir.

Pikachu subió a una mesa y acercó una pequeña pata a Mewtwo, tomándolo por sorpresa; el pequeño pokemon le ofrecía una sonrisa compasiva, asegurándole que su compañero le era sincero. Tim salió del pasillo en ese momento, mucho más despierto que su padre hace unos instantes; saludó a Mewtwo con un gesto de la mano para seguidamente preguntar a Harry si el desayuno estaba listo, pues se les hacía tarde.

—Te dije que pusieras la alarma—dijo Tim, aunque Mewtwo no percibió ningún tipo de hostilidad o enojo en su voz, eso se confirmó en el gesto relajado de su padre.

—Yoshida puede quedarse sentado esperando, he estado matándome el trasero por semanas, puedo costearme una tardanza—dijo Harry sin el menor signo de arrepentimiento; el hombre juntó las palmas de las manos frente a él, posando la mirada en su invitado —. A ver Mewtwo, ¿Qué te sirvo?

Mewtwo parpadeó, confundido.

— "¿Perdona?"

—Qué prefieres de desayuno, se defenderme en la cocina, mi tostada francesa es la envidia de la comisaria.

—No le creas—rió Tim desde el otro lado de la cocina—, aunque sus panqueques sí que son lo máximo.

— ¿Ves? Aunque tienes que avisarme primero si eres alérgico a algo.

Ambos humanos permanecieron mirando a Mewtwo, en espera de una respuesta. El legendario, por su parte, se encontró de nuevo sin palabras, le estaba sucediendo muy seguido últimamente. Harry frunció el ceño.

—Ustedes los legendarios comen desayuno ¿cierto?

—Claro que si papá, siguen siendo pokemons….creo.

Repentinamente, la comprensión comenzó a aparecer en el rostro del detective, quién bajó las manos al tiempo que se inclinaba hacia adelante, mirándolo atentamente.

—Mewtwo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te alimentaste?

Tim frunció el ceño, al parecer no entendiendo a lo que su padre se refería antes de devolver la mirada hacia Mewtwo, incluso Pikachu inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, también observándolo. El pokemon legendario se sintió incómodo bajo el peso de todas esas miradas, no le gustaba que lo miraran fijamente, tenía el presentimiento de que su respuesta no sería satisfactoria, pero aquel pensamiento era absurdo.

—"Unos días antes de encontrar la cueva, necesitaba tiempo y un lugar discreto para sanar."

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo pasaste en la cueva?

—"Una semanas."

Por un momento Mewtwo temió que los ojos de Harry salieran disparados de sus orbitas, Tim también parecía muy sorprendido, a la vez que… ¿Preocupado? Mewtwo no lo entendió.

—"No es algo grave, puedo sobrevivir sin comida por un periodo de tiempo fácilmente"—explicó con la intención de calmar las mentes de los dos humanos, pero Harry agitó una mano en el aire con fuerza, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ya está, saca el sartén, la harina, la sal y el azúcar Tim, yo me encargo de la mantequilla la leche y los huevos; a la carga — dijo Harry con determinación, comenzando a moverse por la cocina como un torbellino, al mismo tiempo pidiéndole a su compañero que por favor entretuviera a su invitado ya que aquello podía tardar un poco, la respuesta llegó inmediatamente con un "Pika pika" lleno de entusiasmo. El legendario miró a Pikachu, luego a los dos humanos, sin comprender del todo.

—"Harry…"

—Ni siquiera lo pienses, solo siéntate, ponte cómodo y déjanos trabajar—lo interrumpió Harry ya sin mirarlo. Mewtwo parpadeó ante la brusquedad de sus palabras, han sido muy pocos los que le han hablado así, pero también sintió la determinación del humano…unas ganas sinceras de cuidar de él. Le hizo estremecer.

_No todos los humanos son malvados _recordó sus propias palabras, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Pikachu se acercó a él e intentó arrastrarlo hacia la sala.

— ¿Dónde pusiste el sartén? ¡Siempre lo andan moviendo de lugar!

—Papá, tu eres el que siempre pone todo en un sitio diferente.

—No es verdad.

— ¿Y cómo es que la semana pasada el exprimidor terminó en el gabinete de los platos?

La sonrisa de Mewtwo se amplió al escuchar el intercambio de padre e hijo mientras se dejaba guiar por Pikachu, aunque las dimensiones del apartamento no requerían que nadie lo guiara para encontrar su objetivo; su mirada se posó en el escritorio de Harry, completamente desbordado de papeles, carpetas, envolturas de plástico, lápices, vasos, el mismo desorden se extendía alrededor del escritorio. Mewtwo se acercó, observando con curiosidad y leyendo algunos de los documentos, la mayoría describían casos en los que Harry había estado trabajando, pero algunos, los que estaban en la superficie de la pila, mostraban fotografías del desastroso desfile que Howard Clifford había organizado, las fotografías incluían tanto a humanos como pokemons corriendo por las calles presas del pánico, muchos tropezando sobre sí mismo y con otros. Mewtwo observó la última fotografía, inclinada cerca de la orilla del escritorio, semi apartada de las demás; la calidad no era muy buena, estaba borrosa junto con un filtro marrón que oscurecía aún más la imagen, sin embargo, el pokemon la reconoció fácilmente, se vio a si mismo volando sobre la ciudad, brazos extendidos a ambos lados mientras el gas R explotaba de los enormes globos que flotaban a su espalda.

Una fuerte ola de nauseas y vértigo se extendió desde su estómago, cruzando todo su cuerpo; sus rodillas temblaron pero permaneció completamente inmóvil, no dejando ver en lo absoluto sus reacciones, pero en su interior, Mewtwo sentía ganas de gritar. Los recuerdos de ese día volvieron a él de golpe, como lo habían hecho en repetidas ocasiones desde que había recuperado el control de su cuerpo, de su mente, estaba aprendiendo a reconocer los temblores, las náuseas además del mareo, pero no importaba, cada vez era igual de horrible que la anterior. La sensación de no pertenecerse a sí mismo, de que una presencia invasiva se expandía, arrastraba lentamente bajo su piel y él no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, la demasiado real sensación de que su cabeza se partía en dos, de que su conciencia desaparecía, de que él desaparecía; solo en la oscuridad, Mewtwo caía, caía y continuaba cayendo sin parar, sin nadie que le importara…

— ¿Pikachu?

La voz lo trajo de vuelta al presente, Mewtwo dio un respingo, aunque estaba tan inmóvil que nadie que no hubiera estado prestando especial atención lo hubiera notado, Pikachu sin embargo, estaba prestando atención, por lo que la preocupación en su rostro no se hizo esperar.

—"Estoy bien"—respondió el legendario a la pregunta silenciosa mientras trataba desesperadamente de controlar su respiración; el sentimiento de aquella cosa invasiva bajo su piel no desaparecía, pero se negaba a poner sus brazos a su alrededor para tratar de eliminar la sensación, no iba a dejar que Pikachu lo viera en ese estado. Le dio la espalda al escritorio, el roedor parecía querer insistir en el tema, pero el otro pokemon lo cortó con otro firme "estoy bien" y Pikachu no volvió a preguntar, aunque Mewtwo podía leer en su mente que no le creía.

Ansioso por pensar en otra cosa, Mewtwo centró su atención en el largo televisor de la sala, que hizo un buen trabajo en distraerlo, permaneció ahí de pie, en la misma posición con el pokemon eléctrico a su espalda hasta que una voz llegó hasta ellos.

— ¡Bien, esto ya está!

Mewtwo parpadeó para luego se girarse, Harry aparecía con gesto triunfante en la entrada del pasillo, les indicó con un gesto a ambos para que lo siguieran así que eso hicieron, Pikachu se adelantó para subirse al hombro de su compañero. Fue entonces que el clon cayó en la cuenta de que un delicioso aroma impregnaba el ambiente, uno que no reconocía. El grupo se dirigió al comedor, cerca de la cocina; Mewtwo observó que la mesa estaba cubierta de platos, servilletas, los utensilios que los humanos usaban para ingerir sus alimentos, muchas botellas con etiquetas extrañas como "miel", "sirope de fresa", o "sirope de caramelo", en el centro de la mesa se hallaba un plato con unas cosas redondas, grandes y esponjosas que al parecer eran la fuente del olor. El legendario frunció el ceño.

Harry arrastró una silla de cuero negro desde su habitación e insistió en que Mewtwo se sentara en ella. Una vez que todos estuvieron a la mesa Tim le explicó que aquellas cosas redondas se llamaban "panqueques", que su padre tenía una especie de obsesión con ellos, sabía prepararlos de muchas maneras diferentes, detallando que todas eran deliciosas; esta vez Harry había decidido preparar panqueques de banana con chispas de chocolate. Mewtwo se sintió fascinado por el concepto, nunca le había prestado especial atención a lo que comía, o a lo que comían los humanos, para él era solo un medio de supervivencia, nada más, no tenía idea de qué clase de cosas se podían hacer con distintos ingredientes, los sabores y colores que podían tener; también era la primera vez que se sentaba en una mesa de verdad, rodeado de humanos, en un establecimiento humano, como si fuera uno de ellos. Cuándo había estado bajo el control de Giovanni, siempre estaba confinado a una sala oscura, apartado de los demás, encerrado en aquella estúpida armadura; de vez en cuando algún lacayo del Equipo Rocket entraba dejando una pequeña porción de comida para luego desaparecer por el mismo camino, Mewtwo nunca se molestó en aprender ninguno de sus nombres, no importaban, pero ahora, tantos años después, la situación no podía ser más diferente, se le hacía imposible.

Mewtwo miró a sus tres acompañantes, luego su propio plato, no podía negar que su estómago ahora ansiaba probar esa extraña comida; usó su telequinesis para que el tenedor y el cuchillo se elevaran en el aire para cortar un pedazo, lo que atrajo la atención de Tim, Harry y Pikachu. El tenedor se elevó con el pequeño bocado, Mewtwo lo llevó a sus labios.

El sabor dulce explotó en su paladar, la suavidad junto con la textura esponjosa de los panqueques envió una ola de placer por su boca esparciéndose al resto de su cuerpo, el chocolate derretido empapando su lengua lo hacía mucho mejor; masticó varias veces con lentitud, queriendo saborear hasta la última gota antes de tragar. Se relamió los labios con discreción antes de levantar la vista hacia los demás, Harry claramente estaba esperando una opinión, el pokemon podía sentir su nerviosismo. Mewtwo no pudo evitar sentirse halagado.

—"Está…delicioso."

Harry elevó los brazos al aire en una expresión de victoria exagerada, Tim soltó una ligera risa, mientras Pikachu elevaba las orejas.

—Nunca fallan—dijo Harry.

—Solo te falta mejorar la receta de panqueques salados.

—En esta casa no se comen panqueques salados.

La conversación entre ambos continuó, Mewtwo escuchaba mientras comía, podía sentir el cariño y la confianza entre padre e hijo, un lazo que había sido roto hacía muchos años, pero que ahora era inquebrantable, fluyendo entre ellos como agua de un río, el pokemon también podía percibir el amor absoluto e irrevocable que el detective sentía por su hijo. Una punzada atravesó su pecho, un sentimiento de nostalgia y profundo anhelo. Mewtwo rápidamente los rechazó, enterrándolos en lo profundo de su mente. No tenía sentido desear cosas que jamás tendría.

Repentinamente Tim pareció alarmado, miró su reloj para luego levantarse de un salto; a pesar de que su padre insistía en que se tranquilizara, este no parecía querer escucharlo, murmurando algo sobre de que no podía darse el lujo de faltar.

—Tim no hay manera de que te rechacen, no son idiotas para rechazar al chico que ayudó a salvar la ciudad.

—Dile eso al instructor físico, me odia.

—Él odia a todo el mundo, yo tampoco fui el mejor en los deportes cuando era joven, pero mejorarás con el tiempo.

Tim le lanzó una mirada a su padre y corrió a su habitación, Harry suspiró y comenzó a levantarse, tomando su propio plato, el de Pikachu junto con el de Mewtwo, sorprendiendo a este con el gesto, pero tenía curiosidad por la conversación anterior.

—"¿Tu hijo está pasando por alguna clase de prueba?"

—Así es, quiere convertirse en detective—contestó Harry con una sonrisa complacida.

Mewtwo supuso que tenía sentido que el chico quisiera seguir los pasos de su padre, aunque por otro lado, él no tenía idea de cómo funcionaban esas relaciones.

—Bien Mewtwo, Tim y yo debemos irnos, yo investigaré sobre el símbolo que me diste, también analizaré la tela, puede que su composición nos dé una pista de donde proviene; mientras creo que es mejor que permanezcas dentro del apartamento.

Mewtwo levantó la cabeza con brusquedad, sus ojos grises muy abiertos.

—"¿Qué?" —preguntó con algo más de fuerza de la que pretendía.

—Bueno, por la descripción que nos diste estos tipos van muy enserio, no debemos darles la opción de que te capturen ¿no?, por eso es mejor que permanezcas oculto—en la voz del detective no había reproche ni malicia, solo sincera preocupación; de nuevo Mewtwo se sintió inseguro, nunca antes ningún humano le había mostrado tanta amabilidad, tanta paciencia…excepto quizás uno, pero eso fue hace ya muchos años, le producía pinchazos en el pecho.

—"Harry, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme a mí mismo."

La mirada de Harry se suavizó, este observó a la criatura, como si estuviera analizando algo, el pokemon se sintió desnudo frente a esa mirada. No le gustaba.

—Claro que puedes cuidar de ti mismo, nadie puede negar eso, pero el punto es que no tienes que hacerlo.

—"No necesito ayuda."

—Y aún así llegaste aquí en el medio de la noche pidiendo mi ayuda. Mewtwo, quiero que entiendas que no me importa hacerlo, te ayudaré en lo que sea que necesites y como ye dije antes, mi casa siempre estará abierta para ti, pero también quiero que entiendas que eso no te hace menos poderoso, sigues siendo el pokemon que nos puede patear el trasero a todos —dijo Harry con una sonrisa honesta. Mewtwo permaneció en silencio por un largo rato, las últimas palabras de Harry habían desatado un torrente de recuerdos de una época oscura, dolorosa, un época donde su valor como ser vivo estaba atada únicamente a que tan poderoso podía ser, que tan lejos podía llegar.

—"¿Por qué harías algo así?"—El pokemon no pudo evitar preguntar, su pecho ardía por una respuesta.

—Te has pasado años huyendo de la crueldad, de la avaricia de los humanos, yo ayudé a uno de ellos a ponerte las manos encima luego de que habías conseguido tu libertad, todos los días me siento estúpido por no haber visto más allá de las mentiras de Howard, de sus verdaderas intenciones y ahora aparecen otros que quizás quieran hacer lo mismo…quiero ayudarte a evitarlo, quiero que seas libre, que puedas encontrar la paz, porque en mi opinión la mereces…aunque claro, siempre puedes rehusarte y lo respetaré, no tienes porque aceptar la ayuda de nadie si de verdad no la deseas, pero creo que el hecho de que hayas venido aquí significa que, al menos en cierta medida, deseas algo de esa ayuda.

El silencio cayó entre ambos, Mewtwo clavaba la mirada en Harry con fuerza, una parte de él, esa parte paranoica llena de temor que le decía que nunca confiara en los humanos, le susurraba que no podía creer en sus palabras, pero sus habilidades psíquicas le decían que el humano hablaba la verdad. Pero aquello iba más allá que un simple gesto de bondad.

Pikachu, que hasta ahora había permanecido en absoluto silencio, saltó de su silla para dirigirse hacia su compañero, escalando hasta que llegó hasta su hombro, acomodándose en este.

—Pika pi, pika Pikachu.

"_Solo quiere ayudarte, deja que lo haga, por favor, es un buen hombre"._

Las suaves palabras del roedor fue lo que hizo falta para calmar a Mewtwo, sabía por experiencia que los Pikachus eran muy buenos juzgando el carácter de los humanos… ¿Debería aceptar la oferta entonces? Ya estaba ahí y a decir verdad el hogar de Harry empezaba a sentirse muy cómodo, Mewtwo no sentía ganas de volar hasta otra cueva oscura en las montañas, al menos no por el momento. Finalmente, le pokemon asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—"De acuerdo Harry, acepto la oferta, y te lo agradezco."

Harry levantó una mano negando con la cabeza.

—No es un problema para nada.

En ese instante, Tim regresó del pasillo cargando un pesado bolso y dos chaquetas, una que le arrojó a su padre a la cara antes de dirigirse a la puerta del apartamento, al parecer se les había terminado el tiempo de conversar. Harry entonces procedió a explicarle a Mewtwo que había dejado una ración extra de panqueques en la cocina que podía recalentar usando un "microondas", de cómo había jugo y agua en el refrigerador, sin embargo, Harry se detuvo en seco al ver la expresión en la cara de su huésped.

—…No sabes lo que es un microondas ¿verdad?

—"No."

— ¿Y un refrigerador?

—"Nunca he visto uno."

Tim y Harry intercambiaron una mirada.

—Tu enciende el auto, yo le explicó—dijo Tim arrojando unas llaves pequeñas y plateadas hacia Harry, quien las atrapó en el aire antes de abandonar el lugar con un gesto de despedida. Durante los siguientes dos minutos Tim procedió a tratar de explicarle al legendario lo más básico de cómo funcionaba la cocina sin percatarse de que el pokemon ya estaba sacando toda la información que necesitaba de los recuerdos del chico antes de que él también dejara el apartamento. Pikachu, quien se había quedado atrás, miró a Mewtwo por última vez antes de que a puerta se cerrara definitivamente. El silencio se hizo presente repentinamente a su alrededor, Mewtwo tomó aire, dejándolo escapar con lentitud; luego de toda la conversación con Harry y el haber estado rodeado de humanos constantemente por tanto tiempo la soledad fue gratamente bienvenida. El pokemon miró alrededor, sería un día largo, estaba cansado.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Ohh caramba, este sí que es largo, no quise que este capítulo se extendiera tanto, de verdad, pero salió así, espero que no les moleste.

Tuvimos bastante de la perspectiva de Mewtwo; es difícil confiar cuando desde tu nacimiento solo has sido usado y traicionado por otros, incluso si sabes que quizás esas personas desean ayudarte no es sencillo dejar atrás tantos años/meses de trauma. Mewtwo necesita un abrazo y mucho cariño y paciencia, ha pasado por mucho.

No esperen que pueda recrear el humor de Ryan Reynolds en esta historia, solo hay un Deadpool en esta vida jejeje.

Los comentarios son realmente apreciados, espero que estén disfrutando de esta historia hasta ahora.

**CANCIONES QUE ME INSPIRARON ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Okasan no omokage — Sakura Card Captor_

_A long time ago — Digimon Frontier OST_

_Tanoshii Hitotoki — Sakura Card Captor OST_


	3. Curiosidad

**..**

**Capítulo 3**

**Curiosidad**

_**Tim**_

—De verdad espero que no incendie el apartamento—dijo Tim colocándose el cinturón de seguridad, su padre hacía lo mismo en el asiento del conductor; Pikachu, mientras tanto, se retorcía un tanto incómodo en el asiento para bebés en la parte trasera.

—Es el pokemon con el mejor cerebro del mundo, estoy seguro de que puede arreglárselas…eso espero—respondió Harry intentando sonar lo más confiado posible, pero Tim le lanzó una mirada para indicarle que no tuvo mucho resultado, Harry lo ignoró, encendió el auto y se adentraron en el tránsito.

—Entonces… ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quedará Mewtwo con nosotros?—preguntó Tim, teniendo cuidado de que su tono no se malinterpretara como impaciente. Su padre tardó tanto en responder que Tim giró el rostro hacia él; Harry miraba al frente sin parpadear con una expresión aparentemente en blanco, pero Tim podía ver las arrugas de preocupación en su frente. Otro minuto de silencio pasó hasta que finalmente el detective dijo en voz baja.

—Tanto tiempo como necesite.

Tim observó a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Qué ocurre?... ¿Es por lo de Howard?

Harry suspiró.

—Yo lo convencí de ir hijo, le dije las mismas patrañas que Howard me había dicho, me hizo creer que quería a Mewtwo para ayudar a los pokemons, a las personas, y yo fui lo suficientemente estúpido para creerle, por mí Mewtwo tuvo que regresar a las manos de personas que solo quieren experimentar con él; para colmo ahora toda la ciudad y probablemente el mundo sabe de su existencia… ese grupo del que nos habló no será el último en tratar de capturarlo, muchos querrán echársele encima por lo que hice. No me quedaré de brazos cruzados viendo como sucede —Harry ahora lo miraba, la determinación clara en sus ojos—. Sé que quizás esto puede ser mucho para ti, pero es algo que debo hacer, es lo menos que le debo.

Tim miró pensativo al frente, asintiendo con lentitud pasados unos momentos.

—Bueno, tendremos que hacer algo con el sofá, no es exactamente muy cómodo para dormir, creo que ni siquiera lo usó, tampoco hay suficiente comida en el refrigerador… ¿Sabes cuánto come? ¿O como se alimentan los legendarios, la verdad?

—No te preocupes por eso, lo resolveremos.

—Y no sé que voy a decirle a Lucy, es decir se volverá loca cuando sepa…

—No le dirás nada a Lucy.

Tim miró a su padre con pánico en los ojos.

—Papá, no hay manera de que pueda ocultarle esto, no la conoces, puede oler una mentira a diez kilómetros de distancia y también sabe que soy pésimo mintiendo…

—Tim, mientras menos sepan acerca de esto mejor, Mewtwo ya está en riesgo estando en el apartamento, además, sin ofender, pero Lucy es reportera, su trabajo consiste en descubrir secretos, ¿Crees que la CNM no saltará sobre nosotros si descubren que el pokemon directamente relacionado a lo que sucedió en el desfile se aloja con el detective desaparecido que misteriosamente volvió a la vida?

Tim se vio forzado a admitir que su padre tenía razón, involucrar a su novia podría traerles más problemas de lo necesario, pero aún así no le agradaba la idea de mentirle, estaba convencido de que si se lo pedían, Lucy guardaría el secreto, pero estaba claro que Harry no pensaba lo mismo. Finalmente, Tim decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, ya tenía demasiadas cosas de las que preocuparse, tragó saliva al pensar en el día que le esperaba.

* * *

_**Harry**_

Era ya el mediodía cuándo Harry finalmente pudo tomarse un tiempo para dirigirse al laboratorio forense para así entregarle a uno de sus colegas el trozo de tela con la letra bordada en él; su amigo lo miró extrañado ante ese pedido, le preguntó si se trataba de un nuevo caso pero Harry evadió con cuidado las preguntas, asegurándose de que su encomienda fuera tratada como una prioridad, aunque el hecho de que no ofreciera más información no le ayudaría a que el proceso fuera más rápido. Ya en su hora de almuerzo, el detective estaba en su escritorio, la mitad de un sándwich de jamón con queso en una mano mientras la otra deslizándose por el teclado. Antes de entregarle la muestra al laboratorio había escaneado el objeto, por lo que ahora estaba usando varias bases de datos de símbolos y marcas en un intento de identificar el que tenía entre manos; Pikachu se hallaba a su lado, masticando su comida con diligencia, su pequeña gorra ladeada hacia un lado.

La comisaría se hallaba casi vacía en esos momentos, muchos de sus colegas se encontraban en el comedor, otros almorzaban fuera de la comisaría, mientras que había otros que preferían aprovechar el tiempo para trabajar en casos pendientes. Harry masticaba mecánicamente mientras observaba a la computadora escanear la base de datos tan rápido como le era posible, que seguía siendo muy lento para Harry; ya llevaba más de cuarenta minutos en la tarea. Mientras los segundos pasaban, la preocupación crecía dentro del pecho del detective. Si la computadora no lograba encontrar una coincidencia, eso significaba menos información, y menos información usualmente quería decir algo clandestino, menos recursos con los que trabajar. En la experiencia de Harry, esto solo podía ocasionar problemas.

—Vamos dame algo, lo que sea, que se trate de un grupo de fanáticos con demasiado tiempo libre o algo —murmuró en voz baja, a pesar de que sabía que su deseo probablemente no se haría realidad; había visto los recuerdos de Mewtwo, había visto parte del equipo que había usado ese grupo desconocido, los uniformes, en modo en que se movían, así como la manera en que respondieron una vez que se vieron en problemas. Aquellos no eran novatos, ni perdedores con mucho tiempo y dinero en sus manos, sabían lo que estaban haciendo, al menos en cierta medida; aun cuando la misión había fallado, siempre estaba la posibilidad de que lo intentaran de nuevo, ya sea ellos u otros. Eso solo confirmaba lo que Harry le había dicho a Tim en la mañana.

La computadora emitió un pitido grave, como queriendo fastidiarlo aún más, mostrando un único mensaje en grandes letras rojas: ninguna coincidencia encontrada.

Harry observó la pantalla por un largo rato, sin mover un músculo, un pequeño pedazo de comida incluso había quedado suspendido en su boca, Pikachu dejó de masticar para mirar a su compañero, percibiendo su preocupación. Finalmente, el hombre dejó caer su almuerzo sobre el escritorio con pesadez, uso una servilleta para limpiarse, y emitió un largo suspiro.

—Como lo presentía Pikachu…aún tengo que probar otras dos bases de datos diferentes pero tengo el presentimiento de que tendré el mismo resultado.

—Pika pi.

—Hay que intentarlo de todas maneras, quizás tenga que pedirle ayuda a uno de los expertos en simbología que tenemos, aunque preferiría mantener esto callado—murmuró el detective a su compañero al tiempo que veía a dos de sus colegas entrar por uno de los pasillos. No había muchas opciones. Harry cerró el programa y terminó su almuerzo, era probable que tuviera que quedarse un poco más de tiempo luego del trabajo, lo que significaba que tendría que avisarle a Tim, no quería dejar a Mewtwo solo en ese apartamento mucho más de lo necesario. No por primera vez en el día, Harry se preguntó si el legendario estaría bien.

* * *

_**Mewtwo**_

Mewtwo se arrepentía intensamente de haber permitido que lo dejaran solo en un hogar de humanos. El pokemon flotaba en el aire en el medio de la sala, brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido.

Desde su creación, Mewtwo nunca había estado en un establecimiento humano, lo único que conocía era laboratorios, tanques de contención, o celdas, nada más, y de todo eso habían pasado años.

Mewtwo había tomado la decisión de vivir en las profundidades de los bosques, cuevas o montañas que encontraba en su camino, siempre evitando el contacto con las personas lo más posible, aprendiendo acerca de todo lo que veía, tanto sobre los pokemons que encontraba como la fauna, o sumiéndose en profundos y largos sueños que le ayudaban a aumentar su poder. En esos años, se había propuesto aprender todo lo que pudiera sobre los seres vivos como fuera posible, a pesar de que sus conocimientos ya eran increíblemente vastos, pero sabía que había más por descubrir, mucho más, tenía una imperiosa necesidad de saciar esa sed de conocimiento y además, se sentía mucho más cómodo rodeado de los de su misma especie…si es que era correcto usar ese término.

Mewtwo sacudió su cabeza con fuerza para alejar esos pensamientos, que aún luego de veinte años lo atormentaban; creía firmemente que ya había aceptado que era un pokemon igual a todos los demás, merecedor de un lugar en ese mundo, el destino se lo había demostrado… pero había ocasiones en que, cuando menos lo esperaba, la duda, junto con esa terrible ansiedad se abrían paso a través de su mente, devolviéndolo a ese círculo infinito de auto odio, de auto desprecio del que había tardado tantos años en salir, años en aprender a desprenderse de todo lo que sus creadores y el monstruo de Giovanni le habían enseñado, muchas veces sentía que jamás sería capaz de borrar sus enseñanzas del todo, pero lo seguía intentando, tenía que hacerlo.

Así, por el nivel de aislamiento al que se había sometido a sí mismo por tanto tiempo, Mewtwo apenas tenía un vago conocimiento de cómo vivían los humanos o que tanto había avanzado su tecnología, lo que lo dejaba en su actual predicamento: No tenía nada que hacer.

Durante las primeras horas luego de que Tim, Harry y Pikachu partieran, se dedicó a levitar en la sala sumido en una profunda meditación, disfrutando de la silenciosa soledad; cuando había abierto los ojos, el sol ya había alcanzado su punto más alto en el cielo, comenzando ya su recorrido hacia el oeste. Mewtwo entonces había decidido explorar el apartamento en su totalidad ya que no había podido hacerlo antes; visitó la habitación de Harry, la cocina, poniendo especial atención tanto a la máquina de café como al refrigerador que emitía un leve zumbido; la habitación de Tim, cubierta de pósters de diferentes torneos así como retratos de diferentes pokemons, Mewtwo frunció el ceño al ver un grupo pequeño de trofeos apilados en una esquina del escritorio, también algunas figuras en miniatura. La habitación parecía estar en proceso de cambio, a Mewtwo le parecía que algunos de los muebles no encajaban con otros y pudo ver algunos espacios cuadrados en las paredes, como si algo hubiera estado ahí antes, curioso. El apartamento tenía una tercera habitación que, a juzgar por el desorden, Harry solo la usaba como una especie de almacén.

Luego de su pequeña expedición, Mewtwo regresó al comedor, se dirigió al balcón y abrió las ventanas con un movimiento de su mano; afuera, el sonido de la ciudad le resultó chocante al principio, pero no pudo evitar sentirse fascinado a partes iguales, los colores intensos de los edificios, las potentes luces de los letreros de neón, los pokemons volando o caminando, la gran mayoría de ellos acompañados por humanos, los olores, las sensaciones… era un mundo completamente distinto a las silenciosas y tranquilas montañas de Kanto. Dejó su vista vagar libremente, observando a cada pokemon junto a cada humano que pasaba, la arquitectura que le rodeaba, leyendo todos los letreros que podía ver, escuchando todos los sonidos que podía percibir; de nuevo, para cuando se dio cuenta, el sol ya se estaba ocultando detrás de los edificios, proyectando largas sombras sobre las construcciones más pequeñas.

Mewtwo notó que comenzaba a recibir miradas curiosas de los humanos que, como él, se encontraban fuera en sus balcones y lo suficientemente cerca para distinguirlo. El pokemon flotó hacia atrás, cerró la ventana con cuidado. Ahora, ahí estaba, levitando en el aire, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Se preguntaba si debía volver a meditar, para un pokemon como él era necesario para sus poderes psíquicos y para ahorrar energía, sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de tomar la decisión, algo llamó la atención de la criatura. Había algo que sobresalía debajo del sofá de la sala, Mewtwo se acercó, usando sus poderes para hacerlo salir e inspeccionarlo. Era un libro, tenía una cubierta dura de color negro, parecía estar algo gastada pero se mantenía en una pieza, tampoco era muy pesado, quizás alcanzando unas seiscientas páginas. Mewtwo lo observó con profunda atención, haciéndolo girar para leer la cubierta, escrita en letras doradas con una excelente caligrafía: "Los mejores monumentos de Ryme City, su ubicación e historia".

Mewtwo parpadeó lentamente, la última vez que había visto un libro había sido cuando estaba bajo el puño de hierro de Giovanni, claro que nunca pudo ponerle la mano encima ya que, según el líder del Equipo Rocket, los libros no serían de ninguna utilidad para un pokemon. El título de la obra no era el más llamativo o interesante, pero de igual manera Mewtwo sintió una inmensa atracción hacia él, casi como si estuviera sumergiéndose en un trance; se sentó con cuidado sobre el sofá, abrió la cubierta del libro con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, sintiendo un escalofrió de emoción al percibir el olor de las páginas y comenzó a leer.

* * *

_**Sarah**_

Sarah atravesó las puertas del estudio de fotografía donde trabajaba, un pequeño local que no llamaba mucho la atención apretujado entre dos enormes tiendas de venta de equipos electrónicos, para correr hasta la acera, donde el auto de Lucy la esperaba, abrió la puerta del pasajero y entró. Su compañera de habitación no perdió tiempo, enseguida poniéndose en marcha, sorprendiendo a Sarah, quien tuvo que sujetarse de la puerta, ni siquiera había conseguido ajustar su cinturón de seguridad.

— ¡Wow! Hey, ¿Vamos a algún sitio? —preguntó dejando su mochila en el suelo entre sus pies y jalando el cinturón hacia ella.

—El muy distraído de Tim dejó varios de sus libros de la academia en la mochila, quiero devolvérselos antes de que se meta en problemas, y además quiero evitar el tránsito—respondió Lucy.

Sarah miró por el espejo retrovisor al compañero de Lucy, asegurado en el asiento de atrás, le saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de su mano que Psyduck devolvió antes de volverse hacia Lucy.

— ¿Y estás segura de que se encuentra ahí en este momento?—preguntó.

—Ya pasan de las nueve, él y su padre ya deben estar en camino—dijo Lucy; eso fue suficiente para Sarah, quien se encogió de hombros y se recostó del asiento.

Lucy se sumergió de lleno en el tránsito de Ryme City, en algunas ocasiones peleándose con otros conductores que querían entrometerse en su camino. Por supuesto, Psyduck respondía a su estrés con movimientos alocados y apretando agresivamente su cabeza.

—Lucy—dijo Sarah tocando levemente el hombro de su amiga, como si esta fuera una bomba.

— ¿Qué?

—La música.

—Oh sí, ¡Lo siento Psyduck!

— ¡Psyduck!

Lucy encendió la radio e inmediatamente la música relajante lleno el vehículo, Psyduck lanzó lo que pareció un suspiro después de un minuto, Sarah sonrió y posó la vista en la ventana, dejándose llevar por la melodía.

Luego de unos minutos, la pelirroja escuchó a Lucy carraspear de una forma no muy sutil así que se giró hacia ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—No he tenido ocasión de preguntarte, ¿Qué opinas de Tim?—preguntó Lucy, visiblemente ansiosa.

—Parece simpático y educado, también nervioso—Sarah mencionó la última palabra con un toque burlón, Lucy rió.

—Lo es, especialmente con las chicas, quizás no debí enviarlo solo a enfrentarte.

Ambas rieron de buena gana.

— ¿Te gusta enserio?

—Sí, eso creo—Lucy se mordió el labio, un apenas visible rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

—De acuerdo, solo espero que se porte bien, o tendrá que rendirme cuentas—dijo Sarah, hablaba muy enserio.

Hubo otro momento de silencio interrumpido por estridentes bocinas y palabrotas por parte de Lucy antes de que esta volviera a hablarle.

—Hey…olvidé por completo que el otro día era, bueno, "el día" —así llamaba Lucy al momento donde Sarah hacía su curioso ritual—, se que nunca me has pedido que te acompañe para eso pero… me gustaría hacerlo, sé que es importante.

Sarah fue repentinamente consiente del peso del collar en forma de flama alrededor de su cuello pero resistió el impulso de sujetarlo, su corazón comenzó a latir con un poco más de fuerza.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

—Ya lo sé pero… quisiera estar ahí y también, quizás… saber—dijo Lucy con cuidado, Sarah sabía que no quería hacer la pregunta directamente.

—Lucy…

—Lo sé lo sé pero vamos, han pasado años y nunca me has contado realmente de que se trata, no puedes culparme por tener curiosidad.

La chica tuvo que obligarse a admitir que tenía razón, conocía a Lucy desde hacía casi siete años, habían asistido a la universidad juntas, sin embargo, a pesar de la intensa curiosidad de Lucy por las historias y por descubrir misterios, nunca la había presionado con respecto a los suyos, o por lo menos el que concernía ese en particular, incluso cuando se conocieron, una época donde Sarah no era más que una asustadiza, ansiosa, depresiva adolescente, pálida y delgada hasta los huesos, sin nadie más a quien recurrir en esa enorme ciudad debido a que su madre no había podido acompañarla, incapaz de dejar el trabajo que a duras penas las mantenía a ambas. Una niña que sufría de pesadillas casi todas las noches o lloraba en silencio en medio de las clases cuando creía que nadie la observaba. Cuando recordaba esos tiempos, siempre se preguntaba porque Lucy había decidido invertir su tiempo en brindarle su amistad cuando podría haber conseguido a cualquier otra persona, pero se había convertido en su única y mejor amiga, sabía que podía confiar en ella, ese no era el problema, el problema era preguntarse si de verdad estaba lista para abrir esa puerta. Nunca le había contado a nadie lo sucedido, ni siquiera a los pocos novios que había tenido, el tema solo podía surgir a medias cuando hablaba con su madre por teléfono, era la única que podía entenderla, no se atrevía a confiarle una tragedia familiar a nadie más, aunque, para ser sinceros, tampoco lo había intentado. Sarah se dio el lujo de apretar el dije con fuerza, sentía la ya familiar pesadez en su pecho pero se obligó a si misma a calmarse.

—Tienes razón, no puedo culparte, es que… es muy difícil hablar de eso, de hecho no lo he hecho con nadie.

— ¿Es muy grave?—pregunto Lucy, ahora pareciendo preocupada, pero Sarah sintió ganas de reír, pensando con amargura lo poco que esa palabra podía abarcar.

—De acuerdo, cuando todo el asunto con Roger Clifford y su padre se calme y tú tengas esa promoción que obviamente mereces, te lo diré.

Lucy le lanzó una mirada de sospecha.

— ¿Es esa una pregunta trampa?

—No, se que te darán el puesto a menos que sean idiotas para que de alguna manera no vean tu talento—respondió la otra con total naturalidad. Ambas rieron nuevamente hasta que Lucy aceptó la propuesta, dando por terminada esa conversación. Sarah, sin embargo, tenía los nervios a flor de piel, la sola idea de lo que acababa de hacer le estaba produciendo nauseas, comenzaba a arrepentirse, pero le había hecho una promesa a Lucy, no iba a simplemente echarse hacia atrás solo porque tenía miedo ¿Qué pensaría su madre…o su padre?

_Tranquila, todo irá bien _se dijo así misma; aun tenía tiempo para prepararse mentalmente, solo esperaba que su amiga le diera algo de espacio.

El resto del viaje hacia la casa de Tim transcurrió con normalidad, sin contar las otras veces que Lucy estalló en maldiciones hacia los otros conductores o cuando hubo que calmar a Psyduck antes de que este explotara. Sarah se preguntó que diría Lucy si llevaba a Psyduck a su lugar especial para relajarse, hacía ya un tiempo que ella misma no tenía tiempo de ir y podría hacerle mucho bien. Colocó esa idea en lo profundo de su mente.

* * *

_**Tim**_

—Sí, no he podido dar con nada, pero quiero seguir buscando un poco más, así que quiero que vayas a casa sin mí, no quiero dejar a Mewtwo solo toda la noche.

Tim escuchaba la voz de su padre al otro lado de la línea, sonaba agotado.

—Entiendo, lo haré, pero no te sobrecargues, te dejaré cena—respondió.

—Gracias hijo, te veré luego.

La llamada terminó y Tim guardó su teléfono, lanzando un lento suspiro, decidiendo que hoy tomaría un taxi, no le apetecía caminar toda esa distancia hasta casa, así que tomó su mochila para salir de la academia. Afuera estaba completamente oscuro, ya se le hacía tarde, Tim solo podía rezar que a Mewtwo no le importara estar encerrado en el apartamento o descargara su ira sobre él en el momento en que pusiera un pie dentro

Había mucho tráfico, eran mediados de Noviembre, lo que significaba que las personas ya comenzaban a volverse locas con las compras de navidad, también el frío aumentaba cada día, no tardaría en comenzar a nevar. Tim se acurrucó en la parte trasera del taxi, pensando en Mewtwo, en cómo le habría hecho para sobrevivir allá afuera, pensó en el pokemon legendario expuesto al crudo invierno y se le retorció el estómago, obviamente Mewtwo sabía cómo cuidar de si mismo pero aún así, Tim se dio cuenta de que no deseaba verlo en esas condiciones, nunca. Esperaba que el taxi se diera prisa.

/

Casi cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, Tim subía los escalones de tres en tres hasta la puerta del apartamento. Se detuvo, acercando el oído con cuidado a la puerta, sin embargo no se escuchaba nada, ni siquiera la televisión.

_Dios ojalá no haya escapado_ pensó Tim mientras introducía las llaves en la cerradura y abría la puerta, casi con demasiada energía. No tenía la menor idea de que había esperado encontrarse, pero definitivamente no había sido eso: El televisor estaba apagado, las persianas echadas, una de las lámparas que su padre tenía sobre su escritorio estaba encendida, siendo la única fuente de luz del lugar, sin contar el brillo que los letreros de neón proyectaban sobre la sala a través de las persianas. Había libros por todas partes, revistas, catálogos, periódicos que su padre dejaba amontonar por todo el apartamento pero que ahora se hallaban apilados en varias columnas sobre el sofá, la mesa, el piso y el escritorio.

Encima de todo aquel lío se encontraba Mewtwo, levitando en el aire, sus largas piernas cruzadas en posición india, su cola moviéndose perezosamente de un lado a otro, y un libro en sus manos. El pokemon parecía estar inmerso en lo que sea que estuviera leyendo, con la pequeña nariz casi pegada a las páginas, que pasaban de una manera demasiado rápida para cualquier humano normal.

Durante varios segundos Tim no supo cómo reaccionar, observó la pequeña fortaleza de lectura que el legendario había construido a su alrededor para volver la vista a este último. Finalmente, Tim atravesó el umbral de la puerta, carraspeando con nerviosismo.

—Amm… ¿Mewtwo?

El pokemon fijó su mirada en él con calma, haciendo que Tim contuviera el impulso de echarse hacia atrás; no podía apartar la mirada de esos grandes ojos grises.

—"Hola Tim, bienvenido"—le habló con tranquilidad.

—Gracias—respondió el chico abriéndose paso entre una pila de revistas de moda ¿De verdad se había puesto a leer esos? No había notado antes que su padre tuviera tanto material de lectura—. Oye ehh ¿Qué es todo esto? Si puedo preguntar.

Mewtwo una vez más levantó la vista de su libro para mirar alrededor, como si acabara de notar el desorden.

—"Tu padre posee mucho material de lectura, sentí curiosidad. Espero que no sea un inconveniente."

— ¡No, no lo es! Bueno mientras no se apilen en la entrada o en el pasillo o…bueno, en toda la casa.

—"Me disculpo Tim, lo arreglaré de inmediato"—Mewtwo elevó una mano en el aire, pero Tim decidió detenerlo, argumentando que podían hacerlo después, mientras tanto él debía preparar la cena. Se deshizo de su chaqueta, tomó su mochila para dejarla en su habitación, entrando luego en la cocina; notó que Mewtwo lo había seguido cuando estaba sacando una olla de uno de los gabinetes inferiores, dando un leve respingo cuando se dio la vuelta.

— "¿Dónde está Harry?"

—Sigue trabajando, probablemente llegue tarde—respondió Tim colocando la olla sobre la estufa, luego buscando una lata de salsa de tomate, harina, casi todo el queso que había en la nevera, junto con un frasco recién comprado de orégano; había decidido preparar pizza casera, lo había aprendido de su abuela hace unos cuantos años cuando él mismo le insistió en que lo hiciera hasta el cansancio. Ahora solo tenía que empezar por la masa.

— ¿Has probado pizza antes?—preguntó al pokemon, aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—"No"

—Pues estás de suerte—Tim percibió que los ojos de Mewtwo observaban con atención todo lo que había sobre el mesón de la cocina, ladeando la cabeza levemente para luego alzar la vista hacia él.

—"¿Te molestaría que observe?"

Tim frunció el ceño, no muy seguro.

—Bueno supongo que está bien, pero ¿No querías seguir leyendo?

—"Me intriga"—Fue la simple respuesta.

— ¿La cocina? Si tú lo dices, aunque la pizza casera no tiene mucha ciencia, pero si puede ser mejor que la que encuentras en otros sitios, si eres creativo y no estropeas la sala de tomate.

—"¿Posees un vasto conocimiento acerca de esto?"—preguntó Mewtwo pasados varios minutos. Tim dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, las manos llenas de harina hasta los codos.

—Para nada, apenas logro saber lo suficiente para no morir si tengo que valerme por mi mismo unos días, luego de eso, todo se resume en comida para llevar, aunque si te soy sincero quisiera aprender a preparar más cosas. Mi padre sabe mucho más, especialmente en el departamento dulce, como ya viste esta mañana. A mi mamá le encantaban sus postres, solía ver este programa donde un pastelero muy famoso invitaba a otros chefs a competir por…—Tim se interrumpió abruptamente, mirando a Mewtwo, sintiéndose como un perfecto idiota; a un pokemon legendario no le interesaban sus tontas historias sobre ridículos programas de televisión que solía ver con su madre hace años. Sintió que su rostro ardía, abrió la boca para disculparse pero su acompañante se le adelantó.

—"Continua Tim."

El chico parpadeó, seguro de que había escuchado mal.

—Tu… ¿seguro?

—"Si, lo estoy"

Mewtwo seguía mostrándose tranquilo, flotando justo al otro lado del mesón, su cola ahora estaba perfectamente quieta detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué?—Tim no pudo evitar la pregunta. Mewtwo parpadeó.

—"Me interesa saber más de tu vida"—respondió, sinceramente, sin ninguna pizca de sarcasmo o malicia; Tim observó a la peculiar criatura adoptar nuevamente la posición de indio, como si estuviera sentado en el aire, y luego apoyar ambos antebrazos sobre los muslos. Tim no pudo evitar sonreír, sintiendo algo cálido crecer en el pecho. Se aclaró la garganta, continuando así su historia al mismo tiempo que continuaba amasando con fuerza, ya le dolían los músculos, pero no iba a quejarse, especialmente no con Mewtwo, que observaba todo lo que hacía, escuchando todas sus palabras.

Le relató acerca de los juegos que solía jugar con su madre, los deliciosos postres que su abuela solía prepararle, insistiéndole para que comiera hasta hartarse: arroz con leche, pie de manzana, torta de banana, muffins de mantequilla de maní con crema batida y brownies con helado.

Le relató también de su sueño de ser un entrenador pokemon, de cómo luego ese sueño fue desapareciendo poco a poco cuando su madre enfermó de un agresivo cáncer que terminó con su vida, le dio la impresión de que Mewtwo quería preguntarle más sobre el tema, pero honestamente él aún no tenía la fuerza suficiente para tocar esa parte de su vida, menos compartirla con alguien a quien había conocido hacia poco, así que cambió el rumbo de la conversación, sintiéndose aliviado cuando el pokemon no lo presionó. Sin embargo, este si le hizo preguntas sobre el pueblo en que había nacido, como era, como vivían los humanos, como se relacionaban con los pokemons del área, incluso le hizo preguntas sobre la flora y la fauna, mostrándose paciente cuando Tim se demoraba en darle una respuesta.

Tim se sentía francamente sorprendido por la curiosidad del pokemon, sus preguntas no parecían agotarse jamás, podía ver un brillo en sus grandes ojos grises a medida que hacía una pregunta tras otra, un brillo que no había estado ahí cuando lo había conocido. Nunca había visto a ningún pokemon actuar de ese modo.

Cuando las dos grandes pizzas finalmente estuvieron listas y preparadas para ir al horno, Tim procedió a lavar sus manos junto con todos los trastes que había utilizado para luego ordenar la cocina, pero se detuvo bruscamente, soltando una exclamación de sorpresa cuando todos los ingredientes que había estado usando se elevaron en el aire, seguidamente volviendo al mismo lugar donde habían estado anteriormente por si solos, o eso parecía. El joven se giró hacia Mewtwo, maravillado.

— ¿Cómo sabias donde poner todo?

—"Vi cuando los usabas"

— ¿Y solo con eso puedes recordar su sitio? ¿Tienes memoria fotográfica?—preguntó Tim con una mezcla de curiosidad e interés.

—"No conozco ese término, pero si, puedo recordarlo"—respondió Mewtwo sin inmutarse.

Tim imaginó que en cierto modo eso tenía sentido, estaba hablando con un pokemon muy inteligente y muy poderoso, tampoco debería sorprenderlo el que no supiera un concepto como memoria fotográfica, ya sabía que Mewtwo había pasado muchos años aislado del mundo, rodeado casi exclusivamente de pokemons; a menos que sus creadores le hubieran dado ese conocimiento, no tenía porque saberlo.

Dejaron la cena dentro del horno para luego dirigirse a la sala, donde Tim quiso poner algo de orden antes de que su padre llegara. Juntos acomodaron las pilas en el librero, algunos sobre la mesa de café, otros sobre los gabinetes que tenía su padre junto al escritorio, finalmente unos cuantos fueron a parar al sofá, los que Mewtwo dijo que deseaba leer primero; gracias a los poderes de este último la tarea estuvo completa en menos de diez minutos, por lo que Tim sugirió que pasaran el tiempo viendo televisión. Mewtwo también se mostró interesado en aquello, no tardando ni un minuto en acribillar a Tim con preguntas. Sin embargo, este descubrió que no le molestaba en lo absoluto, de hecho, estaba percatándose de que le gustaba hablar con el pokemon, así que eso hicieron, platicando y comentando acerca de los programas que se estaban transmitiendo hasta que un agudo pitido proveniente de la cocina aviso a Tim de que la comida estaba lista, este se levantó de un salto, seguido de cerca por un Mewtwo flotante.

Una vez en la cocina, protegiendo sus manos con dos guantes de lana, retiró las pizzas del horno con mucho cuidado, dejándolas sobre un largo pedazo de corcho que había puesto sobre el mesón; el queso derretido emitía un sonido chispotorreante mientras volutas de vapor se elevaban lentamente hacia el techo. Tim observó como la nariz de Mewtwo se movía mientras este inspeccionaba todo con suma atención, lo que le hizo sonreír, esperaba con ganas que a Mewtwo le gustara, las había preparado lo más grande que pudo, para garantizar que hubiera suficiente para todos, aún no tenía idea de la cantidad de comida que podía digerir un pokemon legendario.

—Debemos esperar a que se enfríen lo suficiente, pero creo que quedaron bastante…—Tim se interrumpió abruptamente cuando un sonido cortó la calma en la que estaba sumido el apartamento hasta ahora: el timbre.

Un sudor frio recorrió la espalda de Tim como una corriente eléctrica, cruzó su mirada con Mewtwo, cuya expresión había cambiado por completo y Tim estaba seguro de que la suya también.

—Quédate aquí—dijo Tim antes de correr hacia la sala sin esperar una respuesta; el timbre volvió a sonar, esta vez con algo más de insistencia, oh no, ¿será el conserje? ¿Alguno de sus vecinos?

Tim tragó saliva y fue a la puerta, asegurándose a sí mismo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, nadie tenía porque saber que un pokemon extremadamente raro y fuerte estaba alojado en su apartamento. El timbre se hizo escuchar por tercera vez cuando Tim abrió la puerta solo lo suficiente para poder ver quien estaba al otro lado. Sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

Les molestan los cliffhangers? A mí no jijiji.

Cada vez que releo mis diálogos para corregirlos me siento rara, no son mi punto más fuerte y por eso quiero practicarlos, ¿Ustedes que opinan? Con cada capítulo pongo mucho esfuerzo en que quede lo más perfecto posible en todos los sentidos, este lo corregí al menos cinco veces pero seguramente aun tendrá fallas, créanme que me llena de ansiedad, (especialmente los endemoniados acentos, son mi gran debilidad) pero solo soy una persona, no tengo experiencia en corrección de novelas o historias así que solo puedo esperar que aun así disfruten del capítulo.

Me gustó escribir este segmento de Tim y Mewtwo simplemente hablando, tengo la sensación de que se llevarían bien. También tengo este headcanon de que Mewtwo tiene una sed de curiosidad básicamente infinita, cualquier tema que se le presente y del que no tenga muchos datos querrá saberlo absolutamente todo.

**CANCIONES QUE ME INSPIRARON ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Digging Deeper — Detective Pikachu Soundtrack_

_Bad news — Detective Pikachu Soundtrack_

_Akogare — Sakura Card Captor Soundtrack_

_Innocence — Avril Lavigne_


	4. Secretos y Pistas

**.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Secretos y pistas**

Tim sintió que el color abandonaba su rostro por completo y que su estómago se encogía. Su novia le observaba con el ceño fruncido, una mochila al hombro, con varios libros en sus brazos, vistiendo un abrigo azul claro, camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros; su Psyduck de pie junto a ella como de costumbre.

— ¿Tim, que pasa? Parece que estuvieras viendo fantasmas.

Tim separó los labios, los cerró, y los abrió de nuevo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Lucy?

—Dejaste tus libros en mi mochila tontito, vine a regresártelos—Lucy entonces le miró con detenimiento, Tim se sintió temblar, tenía que despegar la lengua.

— ¡Ah! Los libros, claro, muchas gracias Lucy, es muy gentil de tu parte—dijo atropelladamente extendiendo las manos hacia adelante para tomar el paquete de brazos de la muchacha, pero sin abandonar su posición frente al marco de la puerta, asegurándose de que ella no pudiera ver el interior.

—Tim, ¿Qué ocurre contigo?—preguntó Lucy mirándolo con ojos entrecerrados.

— ¡Nada!—contestó Tim demasiado rápido; hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír, sin embargo en su interior sabía que lo estaba empeorando. Lucy abrió tanto sus ojos que el verde de su iris pareció brillar.

— ¡Me estás mintiendo!—exclamó en tono ofendido.

—Que… ¡No, no lo hago!

—Claro que si, tienes esa mirada y esa mueca que hace.

—Yo no hago muecas…

—Sí que las haces… ¡Ves, ahí está! ¿Qué estás tramando y porque no me lo has dicho?—exigió saber su novia apretando los libros que tenía contra su pecho para que Tim no pudiera alcanzarlos, lanzándole una mirada acusatoria. Nuevamente Tim separó los labios para volver a cerrarlos, consciente de que debía encontrar una respuesta convincente rápido, rayos, ¿Por qué Lucy tenía que llegar justo en ese momento?

—Lucy, créeme, de verdad no pasa nada solo estoy… ¡cansado! Ya sabes, por la academia y… y todo eso.

—"Debo decir que no eres muy eficiente en esto Tim."

El corazón de Tim casi salta fuera de sus casillas al escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza, pero se esforzó al máximo por mantener la calma, rogando porque Mewtwo no decidiera aparecerse justo en ese momento.

Lucy, como era de esperarse, no se creyó sus palabras.

—Tienes tres segundos Tim Goodman.

— ¡Ey vamos, eso no es justo!

— ¡Lucy!

La pareja giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo, desde donde había llegado la voz, un momento después, Sarah doblaba la esquina, vistiendo lo que claramente era un uniforme de trabajo: camisa negra de algodón con cuello redondo más un logotipo bordado en el lado izquierdo; pantalones del mismo color y zapatos deportivos. Su cabello estaba suelto, los largos rizos enredándose alrededor de sus hombros. A estas alturas Tim estaba convencido de que aquello era adrede, ¿Qué rayos hacia Sarah ahí?

— ¡Oh aquí están! Lucy, olvidaste uno de los libros, vine a traértelo… aunque supongo que a quien debo entregarlo es a Tim ¿no?—preguntó la pelirroja, alternando la vista entre uno y otro con aire inocente.

—Claro que si, en cuanto Tim aquí presente me diga que me está ocultando—respondió la chica, aún con la mirada clavada sobre Tim, su compañera de habitación frunció el ceño y le miró. Ya estaba sintiendo pánico. Comenzó a escupir cualquier excusa que pudiera venirle a la cabeza cuando repentinamente su discurso se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse; cuando los tres miraron, una figura pequeña, menuda, emergía de uno de los apartamentos, se trataba de una anciana de brazos y piernas regordetas, cabello corto totalmente blanco, mejillas sonrojadas, con una piel blanca con leves pero abundantes arrugas. Sus ojos grises se posaron sobre el trió, mirándolos con suspicacia detrás de unas gafas redondas.

_Oh mierda_ pensó Tim, ahora actuando por puro instinto. Tomó a las dos chicas fuertemente por el brazo y, sin la menor cortesía, las arrastró dentro de la casa, antes de tomar a Psyduck entre sus brazos para hacer lo mismo, ignorando las protestas de este, finalmente dando un portazo. Tim dejó al escandalizado pokemon en el suelo, que inmediatamente corrió hacia su compañera; Lucy se arrodilló junto a él para calmarlo antes de dirigirle una mirada asesina pero llena de confusión.

— ¡¿Qué rayos fue eso Tim?!—preguntó alzando la voz.

—La señora Peggins no lo piensa dos veces antes de meterse en asuntos ajenos, si nos veía discutiendo en medio del pasillo iba a ponerse a hacer preguntas, que es lo menos que necesito ahora, créeme—explicó Tim, asegurándose de que la puerta estaba bien cerrada y de que al otro lado no se escuchaban pasos.

— ¿Enserio? Parece muy amable—dijo Sarah.

—Confía en mí, no lo es.

—De acuerdo, ahora sí que nos debes una explicación, a estas alturas no me puedes negar que no sucede algo raro—dijo Lucy, poniéndose en pie con las manos en la cintura, los libros que llevaba ahora desparramados por el suelo, Sarah alternaba la mirada entre ambos con una genuina confusión.

—"Tim, puedo borrar sus memorias, no recordaran nada de esto."

— ¡No! ¡No hagas eso!—exclamó el chico en voz demasiado alta, percatándose muy tarde de su error. Ahora, ambas chicas, Psyduck incluido, lo observaban como si fuera un demente. Fantástico.

—Yo…eh… vuelvo en un segundo.

Antes de recibir ninguna respuesta, Tim echó a correr hasta su habitación, pasando el seguro detrás de sí. Dejó escapar un sonoro suspiro al aire, enterrando la cabeza entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué a mí?—preguntó a nadie en particular, pero la respuesta llegó de todos modos.

—"Quizás fue un error que viniera aquí después de todo."

Tim levantó el rostro, encontrándose frente a Mewtwo, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo, observándolo con una expresión preocupada.

—No, no, no se trata de eso, es que en verdad detesto mentirle, y ya viste eso, ¡Soy pésimo!

—"Pero tampoco estás de acuerdo en que borre sus memorias"—dijo Mewtwo ladeando la cabeza.

—Es que… no me parece muy correcto, y no solucionaría nada a largo plazo—murmuró el chico. Los brillantes ojos de Mewtwo se fijaron en la puerta, pensativos.

—"¿Por qué depositas tanta confianza en ella?"

Tim se extrañó ante la pregunta.

—Pues, ella me ayudó a encontrar a mi padre, encerrar a Howard y también a liberarte ¿recuerdas? Además es mi novia.

Vio que Mewtwo fruncía el ceño al escuchar la última parte, gracias a la conexión psíquica que mantenían en ese momento, pudo percibir que el pokemon no había entendido que significado tenía esa palabra, pero no tenía tiempo de explicárselo. Sacudió la cabeza.

—De acuerdo, escucha, confío en Lucy, se que guardará el secreto si se lo pedimos, pero si realmente no funciona o no te sientes cómodo con la idea… entonces puedes borrar sus memorias, veré como lidio con eso luego—ofreció Tim, observando atentamente la reacción de su invitado. Mewtwo clavó su mirada en él por largos y eternos segundos donde Tim sintió que estaba siendo examinado con rayos X; finalmente, el legendario volvió la vista a la puerta, como si pudiera ver a través de ella.

—"Confiaré en lo que diga su compañero"—decretó por fin, su profunda voz perfectamente neutral. Tim frunció el ceño pero decidió no discutir, mucho menos ahora que Lucy parecía haberse cansado de esperar, pues ahora estaba tocando la puerta de la habitación con voz preocupada, preguntando nuevamente qué estaba sucediendo. Tim inhaló aire, miró a Mewtwo, quien asintió una vez con la cabeza, solo entonces, abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

A estas alturas, Lucy parecía que sufriría un ataque de ansiedad, lo mismo podía decirse de Psyduck, de pie a su lado repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez en un gesto histérico. En cuanto estuvieron cara a cara, Tim pudo ver claramente que su novia estaba a segundos de decirle algo, pero las palabras murieron en sus labios en el momento en que sus ojos descubrieron al pokemon de dos metros de altura de pie en el medio de la habitación.

—Pasa Lucy, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Sarah**

Sarah pasó su peso de un pie a otro, preguntándose, por quinta vez en los últimos dos minutos, en donde estaba Lucy y de que se trataba todo eso; su mejor amiga había corrido tras su novio junto a su pokemon, pidiéndole que la esperara, así que eso era exactamente lo que había hecho… durante los últimos quince minutos ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? ¿Se trataba de alguna emergencia? Si ese fuera el caso Lucy ya se lo habría dicho de seguro. Sarah miró a su alrededor, descubriendo un reloj digital en uno de los estantes de la sala, ya se estaba haciendo sumamente tarde, quería llegar a casa, quitarse ese molesto uniforme para darse un buen baño caliente, había sido un día muy largo y pesado en el trabajo, lleno de clientes difíciles, por no mencionar su exigente jefe, todo la había dejado ansiosa de un descanso, además, honestamente también tenía mucha hambre, el delicioso aroma a pizza casera recién hecha que llegaba desde lo que asumía era la cocina no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo, su estómago no dejaba de gruñir.

La chica lanzó un suspiro incómodo sin saber que hacer a continuación, estaba en la casa de un extraño donde ni siquiera había sido invitada, básicamente la habían empujado dentro; su mano derecha acarició el dije alrededor de su cuello. Sacó el celular del bolsillo de su pantalón, revisando sus mensajes; le había escrito a su madre hace unos días pero no había recibido respuesta aún, eso no era muy inusual, su madre no solo tendía a sumergirse por completo en su trabajo, no tenía mucho afín con los celulares, su padre se había cansado de comprarle modelos nuevos pero ella siempre los extraviaba, prefería que los asuntos se resolvieran cara a cara, sin embargo, deseaba tener noticias suyas, su madre no había estado bien de salud en los últimos meses y esa preocupación había estado molestándola constantemente; quizás debiera intentar con el teléfono de Agatha más tarde, ella siempre le respondería. Tecleó un rápido mensaje, presionando el botón de envío antes de regresar la mente a su situación actual.

_Si están besuqueándose ahí dentro juro que los golpearé a los dos_ pensó cruzándose de brazos, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por el apartamento, no quería admitirlo realmente, pero sentía algo de intriga al estar en el hogar del famoso detective que había sido dado por muerto en un terrible accidente, había escuchado nombrar a Harry Goodman unas cuantas veces, era una leyenda entre la policía, pero Sarah nunca lo había visto. Leyó con cuidado los reconocimientos colgados en la pared, así como varios de los libros acomodados por toda la sala; vio el escritorio repleto de papeles, carpetas y archivos, sintiendo la picazón de la curiosidad, pero apretó los labios con fuerza, obligándose a permanecer en su sitio ¡No podía simplemente hurgar en los papeles personales de alguien! Sin embargo, su cuerpo se inclinó lo suficiente hacia adelante para que pudiera leer lo que parecía ser la copia de un artículo de periódico, el encabezado leía en letras grandes:

**Más restos del antiguo Mew desenterrados en sitio de Excavación de Ryme City**

Algo se movió dentro de la mente de Sarah, el atisbo de un recuerdo, algo que una vez había sabido, que había estado ahí, pero ahora la eludía completamente; por un mínimo segundo intentó aferrarse al recuerdo, pero este se desvaneció tan rápido como había aparecido, dejándola con un extraño sentimiento de vacío. La marca de nacimiento le picaba otra vez, así que pasó los dedos cuidadosamente alrededor de esta, alejándose lentamente del escritorio al tiempo que acariciaba suavemente su hombro, sin dejar de pensar en lo inusual de aquello.

De pronto, un sonido llamó su atención, su mirada se dirigió a la puerta de entrada justo a tiempo para ver, con consternación, que el pomo giraba lentamente. Sarah tragó saliva, debía tratarse del padre de Tim sin duda, ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry Goodman al ver a una completa desconocida en el medio de su sala? ¿Qué le diría? Esperó con todas sus fuerzas que el detective fuera tan amable como le habían contado a medida que la puerta se abría y un hombre de unos treinta y tantos años atravesaba el umbral. Su cabello estaba algo alborotado, las gafas le colgaban en la punta de la nariz, hombros caídos, junto con una mirada cansada, llena de ojeras, un Pikachu con una pequeña gorra marrón se acomodaba en su hombro.

El pokemon fue el primero en advertir su presencia, levantando las orejas, olfateando el aire con avidez antes de fijar la mirada en ella, exclamando su nombre varias veces.

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué gritas…?—preguntó el hombre observando a su compañero, luego a Sarah, que simplemente permaneció donde estaba, manos entrelazadas frente a ella y pies juntos, sin atreverse a mover aún más. El cansancio desapareció de los ojos del detective, quien adoptó una posición tensa, observándola con atención al tiempo que el Pikachu saltaba de sus hombros. Ahora el silencio a su alrededor se sentía como una enorme piedra.

— ¿Quién eres tú?—preguntó Harry Goodman.

Sarah tardó unos momentos en encontrar sus palabras.

—Mi nombre es Sarah De Wint mucho gusto, soy la compañera de habitación de Lucy, vinimos a ver a Tim pero ellos no…

— ¿Qué Lucy está aquí?—interrumpió el hombre, palideciendo repentinamente.

—Sí señor, vine con ella.

— ¿Dónde? ¿Y dónde está Tim?

Sarah podía sentir su apremio como una fuerza física, sin previo aviso ahora sentía tensión en el aire, sin ella tener la menor idea de porque, lo único que pudo hacer fue señalar con el dedo hacia el pasillo, por donde la pareja había desaparecido. Harry Goodman siguió la dirección con la mirada, soltando una palabrota y con un temor creciente en el rostro.

—Pikachu, quédate aquí, y asegúrate de que ella también lo haga—dijo a su compañero antes de desaparecer hacia las habitaciones. Sarah miró al pequeño pokemon, que saltó hacia la mesa de café para devolverle la mirada, ahora sintiéndose realmente como una intrusa. Obviamente algo sucedía en ese apartamento, algo en lo que ella no quería tener nada que ver, pero Lucy al parecer estaba involucrada, el comportamiento de Tim también era muy inusual ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Pikachu seguía con la mirada clavada en ella, su pequeña nariz no cesaba de moverse. Sarah acarició el collar alrededor de su cuello, deseando poder hablar con Lucy para que ambas se fueran a casa. Su estómago gruñó de nuevo.

Las orejas de Pikachu temblaron, seguidamente la criatura saltó lejos de la mesa hacia lo que había supuesto correctamente como la cocina, regresando unos segundos después con algo entre los dientes, dejándolo caer a sus pies. Sarah lo reconoció como una bolsa de papas fritas que vendían en los supermercados, Pikachu empujó la bolsa hacia ella con un sonido que indicaba que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Son para mí?

—Pika.

—Pero ¿No se molestará tu compañero si sabe que las tomaste?

Pikachu negó con la cabeza, emitiendo otra serie de sonidos, empujando la comida aún más hacia ella, Sarah finalmente asintió, la tomó y la abrió, su estómago prácticamente clamando victoria.

—Te lo agradezco mucho.

Pikachu se sentó sobre la mesa, de vez en cuando sus orejas se movían nerviosamente hacia el pasillo, su rostro mostrando preocupación.

—¿Está todo bien ahí dentro?—preguntó Sarah en voz baja. El pequeño pokemon demoró unos momentos en contestarle.

—Pikachu pika.

_Es un poco personal._

—…Entiendo—respondió Sarah sonriendo con comprensión, decidiendo no presionar más, aunque en su interior deseaba todo lo contrario.

/

Estaba ya cerca de acabar con todas las papas fritas cuando escuchó pasos a su espalda, dio un respingo, dejando caer la bolsa sobre la mesa en un acto reflejo, Pikachu ya estaba de pie, mirando en la misma dirección. Para gran alivio de Sarah, Lucy fue la primera en aparecer, seguida de cerca por Tim y por último, el padre de este. Sarah observó que Lucy se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal, pero iba callada como una tumba, al igual que Psyduck; Tim se estrujaba las manos mientras que su mirada revotaba hacia todos lados. La preocupación volvió a ella.

—Gracias por todo señor Goodman, ya nos vamos—dijo Lucy haciendo señas a Sarah para que la siguiera, esta obedeció inmediatamente.

—Gracias a ti— respondió Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, su Pikachu había regresado a su hombro, pero Sarah no veía que el detective estuviera de mejor humor.

—Las acompañaré abajo—se ofreció Tim siguiendo a Lucy hasta la puerta, pero esta lo detuvo.

—No, tú debes quedarte.

—Pero…

Lucy entonces colocó una mano en el pecho de Tim suavemente y ambos se miraron a los ojos. Sarah giró la vista rápidamente, sintiendo que estaba espiando un momento íntimo, era como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación con sus miradas.

Finalmente vio por el rabillo del ojo que Tim asentía, al parecer un poco más tranquilo, ahora abriendo la puerta para dejar que ambas pasaran.

Sarah siguió a su amiga de cerca, quiso despedirse de Tim, pero solo pudieron intercambiar una sonrisa incómoda que pareció más una mueca, a la pelirroja le pareció incluso que el chico había olvidado que ella estaba ahí. Apuró el paso para alcanzar a Lucy y, sin mediar palabra, los tres se acomodaron en el auto, emprendiendo el camino al apartamento. Nadie habló durante el recorrido, pero Sarah si notó que su amiga sujetaba el volante con demasiada fuerza, su semblante estaba inusualmente serio y apretaba los labios en una fina línea. Sarah sabía muy bien que eso significaba que Lucy no hablaría hasta que lo que fuera que estuviera molestándola explotara en su cabeza, solo entonces las palabras saldrían volando, así que decidió esperar y guardar silencio.

En cuanto cruzaron las puertas de la casa, Sarah dejó sus cosas en su habitación, se cambió de ropa, para luego ir directamente a la cocina, preguntando a Lucy en voz alta si quería lo que había sobrado del almuerzo, puesto que esta había corrido hacia su habitación, dejando a su compañero de pie en medio de la sala, mirándola con la cabeza entre las manos.

—Parece que hoy fue muy intenso ¿no?—preguntó Sarah al pokemon, este asintió. Sarah pasó su mano sobre su hombro, acariciando su marca de nacimiento.

Había sacado la pasta con la carne del refrigerador, estaba dividiendo todo en dos porciones cuando escuchó que Lucy salía de su habitación como un tornado, llegando al desayunador y tomando asiento con gestos bruscos; Sarah la miró por encima del hombro, viendo que aún tenía los labios apretados, así que continuó con su tarea, contando en su mente.

_3… 2… 1…_

—¿Cómo puede ser tan distraído a veces?

_Ahí está._

—¿Por qué lo dices?—preguntó con calma.

—Porque lo es.

Sarah encendió el microondas antes de girarse hacia su amiga.

—No te ha hecho nada malo ¿verdad?—preguntó seriamente.

—No no, nada de eso—respondió Lucy con un gesto de su mano, como si aquello le resultara imposible—, es que en ocasiones parece que fuera un imán para los problemas y ni siquiera lo nota.

—¿Entonces tiene algún problema?

El microondas emitió un pitido, la pelirroja colocó ambos platos sobre el desayunador antes de buscar la comida de Psyduck y hacer lo mismo, este comenzó a devorar todo en el momento en que Lucy lo levantó del suelo.

—No exactamente….más bien es una situación que puede traerle problemas, quizás.

—¿Qué pasó allí exactamente Lucy? Debiste ver la expresión del padre de Tim, no estaba feliz en lo absoluto, era como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior, mirando rápidamente a un lado, señal inequívoca de que estaba mintiendo. Esto dejó a Sarah sorprendida, ella y Lucy no guardaban secretos, excepto quizás los que ella misma no había podido decir, pero aquello tenía que ver con su familia, un pasado que aún tenía problemas en recordar; sin embargo Lucy jamás ocultaba nada, era transparente con ella sin importar lo que ocurriera, siempre habían podido hablar de todo sin que la otra se sintiera cohibida o avergonzada y jamás había habido ningún desacuerdo que no hubieran podido resolver. Por esta razón el silencio de su compañera se le hacía tanto ajeno como un poco hiriente.

—Mira—dijo la chica por fin, tomando un profundo suspiro al tiempo que extendía ambas manos sobre el desayunador, como si estuviera preparándose para algo importante—, te prometo que no se trata de nada ilegal o retorcido a niveles de Howard Clifford o peligroso, aunque eso ultimo quizás sea debatible, pero Tim solo está ayudando a un amigo con un…asunto, que tampoco puedo decir cuál es, y nadie más puede saber que ese "amigo" está en la ciudad ¿sí? Por eso me ha pedido que guarde el secreto.

—¿Este amigo está huyendo de alguien?

—Podría decirse.

—Y supongo que tampoco puedes decir de quién.

Lucy le hizo una mueca de disculpa, apretando los labios. Sarah fruncía el ceño más y más con cada segundo.

—Eso no suena para nada seguro Lucy, creía que tu y Tim ya tenían suficiente de aventuras extremas.

—Primero, siempre hay espacio para aventuras extremas, segundo, esto no tiene nada de extremo, es solo una misión de escondite, no tienes de que preocuparte, ¿de acuerdo?

Sarah aún no se sentía convencida, pero tampoco tenía una razón exacta para oponerse, además, la verdad era que nadie podía oponerse a Lucy.

—De acuerdo, pero sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea ¿verdad?

Lucy le tomó ambas manos con fuerza.

—Lo sé. Y te juro que si tengo la oportunidad de contarte todo, lo haré, pero esto no es por mí, es por Tim.

Sarah hizo una pequeña mueca, pero decidió dejar de insistir, supuso que en esa ocasión debía confiar en que Lucy y Tim sabían lo que hacían, por su bien. Observó con atención las ojeras en el rostro de su amiga, su semblante cansado, a sabiendas que su propio rostro debía reflejar lo mismo, quizás debería intentar aligerar los ánimos.

—¿Quieres que haga batida de oreo?

Los ojos de Lucy se iluminaron como un farol, con el agotamiento desapareciendo de inmediato de su rostro, dando pequeños aplausos mientras asentía con la cabeza; Psyduck, sintiendo su alegría, también demostró su entusiasmo dando saltos en su silla. Sarah sonrió, enseguida colocando manos a la obra, luego de darse un baño reparador. No había problema que no pudiera solucionarse con una batida de oreo, al menos a los ojos de Lucy, fue de las primeras cosas que Sarah aprendió a preparar únicamente por su amiga.

Se aseguró de añadir dulce de leche y una buena dosis de crema batida a la receta, finalizando la decoración con dos galletas semi enterradas en la crema, con una lluvia de chispas de chocolate. Cuándo estuvieron listas, los tres se recostaron en el sofá, ambas amigas envueltas en pijamas mientras Psyduck se enredaba en una gruesa manta. Pasaron el resto de las horas viendo películas y sorbiendo sus malteadas. Psyduck se recostaba de Lucy, y Lucy se recostaba de Sarah.

* * *

**Mewtwo**

—¿En que estabas pensando?

—Papá, ya te lo expliqué, no tuve opción, además ya escuchaste a Lucy, no dirá nada.

—Aunque eso sea cierto, ¿Podemos decir lo mismo de su amiga?

—Sarah ni siquiera escuchó nada.

Mewtwo escuchaba a los dos humanos discutir mientras él permanecía a cierta distancia, observando el movimiento de la ciudad a través de una de las ventanas, quieto como una estatua, a diferencia de los pensamientos de sus dos anfitriones. Podía sentir en la piel la preocupación de Harry y el nerviosismo de Tim como si fueran suyos. Parpadeó con lentitud, girándose hacia los dos hombres.

—"Psyduck ha dado fe del compromiso y honestidad de Lucy Stevens"—declaró, llamando la atención de ambos, también la de Pikachu, quién alternaba la mirada entre los tres—, "si su compañero aboga por ella, confío en su palabra".

Harry y Tim guardaron silencio por un instante; finalmente el detective pasó una mano por su cabello en un gesto cansado.

—Bien, si tú lo dices, estamos cubiertos por ahora—dijo.

—Lo siento, de verdad no supe que más hacer—murmuró Tim con la cabeza gacha.

—"No podías tener conocimiento de que sucedería Tim, no debes disculparte"—respondió Mewtwo, vio que Tim le miraba por el rabillo del ojo, sonriendo con timidez.

Al parecer satisfecho con sus palabras, Harry a continuación los instó a todos a ir a cenar, pues estaba sumamente hambriento, Mewtwo le observó casi correr a la cocina con una diminuta sonrisa en sus labios. Como habían hecho aquella mañana, los cuatro se sentaron a la mesa, estaba comenzando a notar que disfrutaba de aquel ritual, quizás incluso podría acostumbrarse, así como también podría acostumbrarse a comer lo que Tim había preparado, estaba delicioso. Se preguntó en silencio porque el chico insistía en que no era bueno cocinando.

Cenaron en relativo silencio, hasta que Harry se aclaró la garganta con cierto nerviosismo, procediendo a explicarles que su búsqueda no había dado ningún resultado concreto acerca del origen del símbolo bordado en el trozo de tela.

—Aún así, estoy esperando los análisis de la composición de la tela, quizás eso si nos diga algo.

—"Pero hay algo que sigue preocupándote"—dijo Mewtwo observándolo. Harry sonrió sin alegría.

—Va a ser muy difícil ocultarte cosas ¿verdad? Pero tienes razón, y es que me inquieta que haya tanto silencio con respecto a estos tipos, en mi experiencia, tanta falta de información dice que saben esconderse, que son buenos.

—En resumen no hay buenas noticias—comentó Tim, que escuchaba atentamente, con un pedazo de pizza en las manos.

—Solo digo que será un poco más difícil.

Mewtwo percibía que Harry no quería alarmarlos pero aún así… Su mirada se perdió en algún punto en la pared frente a ellos, su mente divagando, pensando y analizando.

– ¿Mewtwo?—escuchó que Harry preguntaba con un tono preocupado al ver que no respondía. Un pequeño trozo de pizza que había estado flotando frente al pokemon levitó lentamente de vuelta a su plato.

—"Quizás debas concentrarte en buscar a los pokemons desaparecidos"—dijo Mewtwo finalmente.

Harry, Tim y Pikachu se miraron entre sí, luego a él.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el hijo. El legendario enfocó la vista en ellos.

—"Esta no es la primera vez que intentan capturar un pokemon, lo sentí cuando me encontraron en el bosque, lo han hecho antes, probablemente desde hace mucho tiempo."

— ¿Estás seguro?

—"Howard Clifford no se conformó solo con uno…Giovanni tampoco"— el solo hecho de pensar en ese nombre, de recordar su rostro, hacía que su estómago se retorciera en un apretado nudo, junto con esas desagradables nauseas; no quería recordar esa época, pero de igual manera su mente lo devolvió por breves instantes al interior de esa oscura celda, la armadura aprisionándolo en su frío acero, suprimiendo sus poderes, impidiendo que se moviera con libertad, ahogándolo…

"_Fuiste creado por humanos para obedecer, nunca serás igual a nosotros."_

Mewtwo reprimió un estremecimiento, obligándose a desechar los recuerdos. _Contrólate_ se ordenó a sí mismo, para luego pasar la mirada sobre los dos humanos temiendo, por un momento, que hubieran notado su desliz, sin embargo Harry tenía una mano sobre su barbilla, observando la mesa.

—Sería el siguiente paso lógico, tiene sentido, también deberíamos expandir la búsqueda fuera de Ryme City, aunque sería una pesadilla si están capturando pokemons salvajes ya que no habría registro de ninguno—murmuraba más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes, pero Mewtwo asintió.

—"Podría ayudarte"

— ¿Sería una buena idea?—preguntó Tim—, la ciudad aun está bastante agitada, siguen mencionando tu nombre en los periódicos y publicando fotografías del desfile.

Harry parecía concordar con su hijo, pero el legendario no se dejó abatir.

—"No puedo simplemente permanecer encerrado, escondido sin tomar acción contra los que me persiguen Harry, y tampoco puedo permitir que hagan daño a otros pokemons, no si puedo evitarlo."

Pikachu sonrió, emitiendo una serie de sonidos hacia su amigo humano, quien respondió acariciando su barbilla suavemente, devolviéndole el gesto.

—Supongo que será como tener dos compañeros, entonces.

Finalizada la conversación y la cena, los cuatro se levantaron. Minutos después, cuando ambos humanos habían terminado de asearse para regresar a la sala, Tim sugirió limpiar la habitación que usaban básicamente de vertedero para que Mewtwo pudiera usarla durante su estadía, a lo que su padre aceptó de buena gana, acordando que podrían comenzar a limpiarla durante el fin de semana; seguidamente ambos comenzaron a discutir sobre qué hacer con los trastos que encontraran, que debían comprar para la nueva habitación, incluso preguntándole al pokemon que clase de cama le gustaría.

Una cama…. ¿para él? ¿Una habitación? Mewtwo percibía un sentimiento extraño nacer en su pecho y extenderse por todo su cuerpo, no sabía cómo llamarlo pero le hacía sentir tanto nervioso como agitado a partes iguales, seguía alternando la vista entre Tim y Harry, sin saber que decir acerca de su oferta.

_Ya aceptaste la ayuda cuando llegaste aquí, quizás esto también forma parte del trato _dijo una voz en su cabeza, pero seguía sintiéndose abrumado por todo ¿Por qué seguían mostrándole tanta amabilidad? ¿Realmente se lo merecía? No dijo nada a sus anfitriones acerca de sus dudas, consideró más prudente dejar que Tim le dejara sabanas y almohadas nuevas sobre el sofá, clavando la vista en este.

—Ah, por cierto—dijo Tim, el clon elevó la vista hacia él.

—Ya que hemos comprobado tu gusto por la lectura, si quieres, cuando todo esto se calme un poco, puedo llevarte a la biblioteca, es diez veces más grande, debe tener al menos un millón de libros, creo que te gustaría—le explicó mientras sonreía. Mewtwo parpadeó, este muchacho no estaba haciendo absolutamente nada por aliviar sus conflictivas emociones.

—"Yo… si, me gustaría"—contestó lentamente, sin saber que podría agregar, a pesar de que sabía que deseaba decir mucho más, el sentimiento en su pecho aumentó.

—Bien, entonces hasta mañana, que descanses— se despidió Tim con un gesto de su mano antes de dirigirse hacia el pasillo. El legendario le observó irse en silencio, luego bajando la vista hacia el sofá. Muy despacio, posó una mano sobre la sábana, se sentía suave, cálida a su tacto, la diferencia con las heladas, duras y filosas paredes de las cuevas donde acostumbraba a esconderse era abismal, también olían muy bien. Se sentó, tomando la colcha que el chico había dejado en la esquina opuesta, aun procesando lo que estaba haciendo. Dormiría en una cama por primera vez en su vida, como lo hacían los humanos, su corazón dio un vuelco cuando envolvió su figura con la manta, apoyando la cabeza en la suave almohada, mirando hacia la pared que contenía los diplomas y reconocimientos; su respiración fue relajándose a medida que se ponía cómodo, envolviéndose en sí mismo, con su cola enroscándose a su alrededor.

Una vez se había jurado a si mismo que jamás volvería a esa ciudad, pero quizás no había sido una mala idea después de todo.

* * *

**Tim**

Despertó más temprano que de costumbre esa mañana, permaneció observando el techo de su habitación con las manos detrás de su cabeza, dándole vueltas a la noche anterior. La discusión con su padre le había hecho rodar entre las sabanas durante horas, todo el asunto con Mewtwo se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado; él había creído que sus vidas tomarían un rumbo mucho más normal luego de frustrar los planes del demente de Howard Clifford, ya tenía suficiente con una aventura épica por ahora, pero esto no parecía que fuera a finalizar pronto así que, por ahora, tenían a un cuarto inquilino en el apartamento. No era que le molestara demasiado la verdad.

Miró el reloj en su mesa de noche, decidiendo levantarse, tenía curiosidad por saber si Mewtwo estaba despierto. Tim ahora se sentía mucho más cómodo en presencia del legendario, y aunque seguramente se debía a que le había salvado la vida tanto a su padre como a Pikachu, también estaba el hecho de que encontraba sumamente fácil conversar con él, a pesar de que su presencia seguía siendo imponente; había algo diferente entre sus conversaciones y las que solía tener con sus amigos en su pueblo natal, notó que no las extrañaba mucho.

Se colocó la primera camisa que encontró en su closet, junto con unos pantalones cortos para luego salir de la habitación hacia el baño, caminando de puntillas, donde cepilló sus dientes meticulosamente. Cuando acabó volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el pasillo, asomando la cabeza lentamente, mirando a ambos lados. Mewtwo si había despertado, estaba levitando en el aire a unos centímetros por encima del sofá, piernas encogidas debajo de su cuerpo, manos relajadas sobre los muslos y ojos cerrados; Tim notó que tanto la sábana como la colcha habían sido cuidadosamente dobladas en una esquina del sofá, junto a la almohada. Jamás había visto a un pokemon con tantos modales. Observó con atención, obviamente Mewtwo estaba meditando, ¿Debería molestarlo? ¿Se atrevía? No quería enojar a quien bien sabia podía hacer volar el apartamento en pedazos pero….

_Él no haría eso_ pensó Tim con una firmeza que le sorprendió, aunque seguía sin querer interrumpir lo que sea que estuviera haciendo. Miró sobre su hombro, luego al pokemon, decidiendo arriesgarse a pasar a la cocina; estaba a punto de llegar, caminando lo más lento que podía cuando escucho la voz retumbar en su mente.

—"Tim."

Se detuvo, volviendo sobre sus pasos para encontrarse al clon observándolo atentamente.

—Hey, buenos días, no quería molestarte, parecías…ocupado—dijo rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza.

—"Meditaba"—respondió Mewtwo abandonando su posición, ahora con ambos pies en el suelo, de pie en toda su altura, Tim tuvo que inclinar el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entiendo, bueno voy a preparar algo de desayuno ¿Vienes?

Más tarde, la cocina hervía mientras preparaba tostadas francesas para su padre, Pikachu y Mewtwo, este había estado preguntando sobre esa curiosidad que llamaban "pan", sobre como se hacía y de donde venia. Tim respondía lo que podía, y lo que no, lo buscaban en internet usando su teléfono, que Mewtwo estaba aprendiendo a usar rápidamente; no tardaron en encontrarse leyendo artículos sobre levadura, trigo, o la fermentación.

—"Estos instrumentos son sumamente útiles"—murmuró Mewtwo con el celular de Tim flotando entre sus dedos mientras leía. Tim se dio cuenta, muy tarde, de que probablemente no lo tendría de vuelta en mucho tiempo. Eso no le molestó.

Luego de unos minutos, su padre emergió del pasillo seguido de Pikachu, estrujando sus ojos y dándoles los buenos días. Cuando su padre ayudaba a poner la mesa mientras el terminaba de servir el desayuno, el chico notó que Mewtwo parecía más relajado en comparación al momento en que había llegado por primera vez, sus hombros no estaban erguidos de manera forzosa, sus manos no estaban apretadas en puños, y si Tim estaba viendo bien, su expresión ya no parecía tan seria, eso le hizo sonreír. Pikachu se aproximó al legendario, los dos entablando una conversación telepática mientras su padre se acercaba a él.

—Un colega me escribió temprano, parece que ha conseguido algo, debo ir a la comisaría.

— ¿Llevarás a Mewtwo contigo?

Ambos echaron una mirada a los dos pokemons.

—Bueno, ya escachaste lo que dijo anoche, no quisiera ser el sujeto que le diga que no. ¿Te preocupa?— añadió su padre al ver la expresión en el rostro de Tim.

—Un poco, supongo, ¿Puedo ir también?

— ¿No tienes planes con Lucy?

—Por ahora no, la llamaré luego.

—De acuerdo entonces.

Mientras hablaba, Harry había encendido la máquina de café sirviendo una taza para ambos, la suya considerablemente más grande, Tim levantó una ceja pero su padre lo ignoró.

—Por cierto, ¿Soy yo o todos mis libros están en lugares diferentes ahora?—preguntó mientras sorbía el caliente líquido mirando a su hijo. Tim se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Le encanta leer. Le dije que cuando esto terminara podría mostrarle la biblioteca.

Su padre entonces le dio una mirada que Tim no supo exactamente cómo interpretar, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, luego observó a Mewtwo con la misma expresión, tomando otro trago del café lentamente, como si estuviera pensando en algo.

Una vez que los cuatro estuvieron acomodados alrededor de la mesa, cada uno un pedazo de tostada en la mano, Harry le informó a Mewtwo de sus intenciones de ir a la comisaria, el legendario no respondió, pero asintió una sola vez.

/

No fue sino hasta que los cuatro estuvieron frente al auto de su padre, en el sótano del edificio, que Tim cayó en la cuenta de que tan alto era Mewtwo realmente. Este miraba con la más pura desconfianza el vehículo de cuatro ruedas, obviamente pensando lo mismo, era obvio que para él sería como entrar en una caja de fósforos.

—"¿Tengo que…estar ahí dentro?"—preguntó, su tono de voz dejaba ver que no le hacía nada de gracia.

—No podemos ir caminando, estarías rodeado de cientos de personas—dijo Harry, provocando que la expresión del pokemon se arrugara aún más, dirigiendo su vista hacia el cielo, sus manos y hombros visiblemente tensos. Tim se preguntó si estaría considerando la posibilidad de ir volando, que por supuesto sería más fácil, pero el mismo Mewtwo había sido insistente en que no quería ser visto por nadie así que, ¿Sería una decisión prudente? Ryme City estaba llena de rascacielos, era imposible que pasara desapercibido por mucho tiempo.

—No tardaremos mucho, solo serán unos minutos—intentó razonar, pero sus palabras no parecían estar surtiendo ningún efecto, el legendario seguía sin moverse, incluso Pikachu, quien se había subido al capó del auto, al parecer intentando convencerlo, su voz suave y comprensiva, no estaba teniendo resultado. El chico los observaba a ambos sin saber muy bien qué hacer, dirigió la mirada, al coche de su padre, luego a Mewtwo, de nuevo al coche, teniendo un presentimiento. ¿Era posible que Mewtwo fuera claustrofóbico? En su mente eso no tenía sentido, ¿Por qué un legendario como él sufriría de estar en espacios cerrados?

Pasaron unos momentos de Pikachu, Tim y Harry alternando sus palabras de convencimiento, hasta que el clon sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, alzando una mano para que guardaran silencio.

—"Lo haré"—su desgana era palpable, incluso a través de la telepatía.

Fue un poco más incómodo de lo que habían pensado al principio, pero luego de unos largos minutos, Mewtwo estaba acurrucado en el asiento de atrás, rodillas al pecho, su cola enroscada alrededor de su forma en un ángulo un tanto extraño, brazos cruzados y la cabeza inclinada para que sus orejas no rozaran el techo, mientras, Pikachu ocupaba el asiento para bebés. Finalmente, se pusieron en marcha, pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Tim se encontrara mirando al espejo retrovisor cada pocos segundos, donde el legendario tenía la vista clavada en el suelo, totalmente inmóvil en su postura; Pikachu trataba de buscarle conversación, pero no parecía que el otro estuviera escuchándole. Harry comenzó a evitar las avenidas principales, alejándose de los ojos curiosos.

Tim miró hacia atrás de nuevo, intentó poner algo de música encendiendo la radio, pero inmediatamente cambió de opinión cuando lo único que encontró fue horribles melodías discordantes acompañadas de voces desafinadas, así que el silencio volvió a posarse sobre los cuatro. El chico se giró discretamente hacia atrás, prestando atención a los movimientos de Mewtwo. Sus hombros subían y bajaban con rapidez, sus manos apretaban fuertemente sus brazos, sus grandes pupilas estaban completamente dilatas mientras que su cola se estremecía de vez en cuando, incapaz de moverse con libertad. La sospecha que había tenido hace unos momentos regresó a él con fuerza; intercambió una mirada con Pikachu, pero este negaba con la cabeza, aclarando que tampoco tenía respuestas, pero cuando volvió a mirar a la criatura, una sensación de déjá vu lo golpeó, por unos momentos Tim se vio transportado al destrozado laboratorio de PCL, el holograma mostrándole al pokemon prisionero dentro de un tanque de contención…

_Por supuesto…que idiota soy _pensó, sintiendo deseos de golpearse la cabeza ¿Ahora qué? ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo? Miró en todas direcciones en busca de alguna respuesta, alguna señal, hasta que sintió el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo tomó en su mano, encendiendo la pantalla mientras una idea surgiendo en su mente, parecía algo tonto, pero era lo único que se le ocurría en ese momento. Maniobrando contra el cinturón de seguridad, consiguió voltearse hacia atrás, ignorando las quejas de Harry sobre la seguridad.

— ¿Mewtwo?

No recibió respuesta, los brillantes ojos grises seguían adheridos al suelo del auto, le pareció que sus hombros temblaban.

—Mewtwo, hey—habló despacio y sin alzar mucho la voz, no se le ocurrió la idea de intentar tocarlo, estaba seguro de que al pokemon no le haría gracia. Lentamente la mirada de Mewtwo se elevó hacia él, aunque no parecía que lo estuviera observando realmente—. ¿Quieres ver algo curioso?

No esperó a que este respondiera antes de enseñarle su celular, en donde se mostraba lo que parecía ser el menú de un videojuego, con varias opciones titilando en la pantalla, presionó una de ellas e inmediatamente fue transportado a otra. Se trataba de un juego de preguntas y respuestas que Tim usaba ocasionalmente, principalmente cuando estaba aburrido, aunque era sorprendentemente adictivo. Al principio, el legendario lo miró como si le hubiera aparecido una segunda cabeza, pero Tim no se dejó intimidar. Si bien resultó algo incómodo, incluso gracioso verse a sí mismo hacerle preguntas al azar sobre los temas más aleatorios al pokemon más fuerte del mundo, solo para distraerlo, su plan no tardó en dar resultado. Cada vez que no sabía la respuesta a lo que sea que le preguntaba, los ojos de Mewtwo se concentraban un poco más en él; a los pocos minutos, sus hombros comenzaron a relajarse, la presión que sus manos ejercían sobre sus brazos disminuyendo, varias preguntas más y su respiración volvió a su ritmo regular, su cuerpo incluso se inclinó levemente hacia adelante con expectación, sus ojos brillando ahora por otra razón, otros minutos más y su voz telepática sonaba calmada y controlada, el que Pikachu se uniera al juego también pareció ayudar aún más. Fue sin duda la conversación más rara que Tim había tenido o tendría en su vida, pero había logrado lo que quería, podía ver que Mewtwo volvía a ser él mismo, eso le bastaba.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, habían llegado a la estación de policía. Harry se aseguró de encontrar un lugar lo más apartado posible, era un alivio que no hubieran tantas personas alrededor, aun así, sintió una punzada de preocupación, observando como Mewtwo abandonaba el interior del auto casi a la carrera, aunque manteniendo una expresión solemne todo el tiempo. El pokemon estiró con cuidado sus extremidades y su cola, tomando varias pero discretas bocanadas de aire antes de mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, inmediatamente sus ojos emitiendo un leve brillo de poder.

—"No volveré a introducirme en esa molesta caja"—decretó.

Tim no se atrevió a discutir.

—Si no te molesta que pregunte, ¿Cómo es que vas a ocultarte de la gente?

—"Ya lo estoy haciendo."

El chico se volvió hacia Mewtwo con asombro.

— ¿Ah sí?

—"Sus ojos me ven, pero sus mentes no lograrán reconocerme"—explicó el clon, Tim observó que una áurea transparente de color azul claro rodeaba su cuerpo como si fuera humo, moviéndose como si poseyera vida propia.

Había al menos media docena de personas caminando a su alrededor, muchas de ellas oficiales de policía, pero ninguno de ellos siquiera miró en su dirección. Harry les hizo señas para que lo siguieran, así que eso hicieron. Dentro de la comisaría era una historia algo distinta, tanto hombres como mujeres caminaban de aquí para allá, algunos con tazas de café y algún bocadillo en la mano, otros cargaban montañas de papeles o carpetas, mientras que otros entablaban conversación con sus colegas, la gran mayoría también bebiendo café, ni uno solo de ellos notó la presencia del peculiar y raro pokemon de dos metros de alto de pie en la entrada, aún así Tim no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, convencido de que en cualquier momento alguien giraría la cabeza y los señalaría con el dedo, o gritaría o lo que fuera.

—"No te preocupes Tim"—La voz de Mewtwo en su mente era suave, como el roce de la seda contra la piel, sin el menor atisbo de duda o miedo. Timo lo miró de reojo con disimulo, viendo que se mantenía perfectamente erguido, hombros rectos, mirada al frente, concentrada, su cola en lo alto, totalmente quieta.

—Bien, este lugar es un laberinto y de todos modos no les permitirían ir más allá de este nivel así que por ahora esperen aquí, regresaré lo más pronto posible, traten de no llamar mucho la atención—explicó Harry una vez que los hubo guiado a su escritorio, este no era muy amplio, muy parecido al que tenía en el apartamento, también al igual que ese estaba desordenado, repleto de columnas de carpetas o papeles apiladas una sobre la otra, dando la impresión que un solo soplo podría derribarlas; notas adhesivas pegadas a lo largo del monitor junto con envolturas de papel desperdigados por la superficie llamaban poderosamente la atención. Tim frunció el ceño con preocupación viendo el desorden antes de tomar asiento, Mewtwo se mantuvo de pie junto a él.

—Mucho cuidado ¿sí?—dijo Harry dejando que Pikachu saltara de su hombro al escritorio antes de volverse hacia el pokemon más alto por un momento, él y su padre intercambiaron una mirada. Tim supuso que Mewtwo le diría lo mismo que a él hace unos momentos para calmar los nervios de Harry. Se preguntó por un momento si el legendario no se sentiría cansado de que dos humanos le hicieran la misma pregunta una y otra vez.

Una vez que Harry se marchó, Pikachu no tardó mucho en conversar con Mewtwo, quizás explicándole el trabajo de policía que él y su padre hacían, a juzgar por la mirada de interés del clon. Algunos detectives u oficiales se acercaban a ellos de vez en cuando para saludarlo o preguntarle por Harry, dándole a Tim un susto de muerte en cada ocasión, pero nuevamente, ninguno reparó en Mewtwo ni una sola vez.

—"Debería estar con Harry"—habló el clon en su mente pasados varios minutos.

—Dijo que no tardaría mucho—respondió Tim.

—"No se trata de eso…no debería simplemente permanecer en este lugar, esperando que alguien más encuentre las respuestas a mis problemas"–en la voz de Mewtwo se notaba un deje de impaciencia y frustración, pero Tim no sabía que podía hacer para ayudar. Repentinamente, se le ocurrió algo.

—Puedes sentir la presencia de mi padre dentro del edificio ¿cierto?—preguntó en voz baja intentando no llamar la atención. Mewtwo asintió, observándolo—. Entonces si la sigues, eventualmente sabrás donde está, así que podrás saber lo que está descubriendo.

Tim observó como la idea crecía en la mente de Mewtwo e inmediatamente supo que había aceptado.

—"Sí, es cierto, pero no seré yo quien vaya."

Tim no pudo evitar girarse hacia el pokemon con un "¿Qué?" demasiado alto, atrayendo varias miradas hacia ellos. El chico rápidamente les mostró una sonrisa falsa al tiempo que fingía ver algo en su celular, cuando las miradas se alejaron, se volvió levemente hacia el otro.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—"Este edificio se encuentra lleno de pokemons que pueden sentir mi presencia, sería fácil engañar sus mentes, pero aún así, sería muy arriesgado."

—¿No puedes simplemente…pedirles que no digan nada?

—"No han sido entrenados para eso Tim."

La explicación tenía cierto sentido en la mente de Tim, llevó su mano a la parte de atrás de su cabeza a la vez que miraba en la misma dirección que su padre había tomado, antes de mirar a Mewtwo.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?

En ese momento Mewtwo se volvió hacia él, cruzando sus miradas.

—"Tú serás mis ojos."

/

Un sudor frio bajaba por la espalda de Tim, empapando su camisa a medida que se adentraba más y más en los pasillos de la comisaría, pasando junto a diferentes departamentos, la mayoría ocultos tras ventanas oscuras; llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta marrón intentando, por todos los medios, no parecer tan nervioso, pero estaba convencido de que no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Dobló una esquina, encontrándose con una joven oficial y su compañero, un Growlithe. Apenas tuvo tiempo de moverse detrás de una puerta abierta. La mujer siguió de largo, sus ojos concentrados en su teléfono, el pokemon tampoco pareció reaccionar demasiado, para su gran alivio. Se estaba arrepintiendo inmensamente de haberle sugerido la idea a Mewtwo, pero no se atrevía a decirlo.

—"Puedes regresar si lo deseas."

La voz de Mewtwo retumbaba en su cabeza, tan cerca que Tim tenía que recordarse constantemente de que el pokemon en realidad no se encontraba a su lado, aunque al mismo tiempo se hallara incluso más cerca.

—No no, está bien, ahora ¿Dónde?

—"Derecha, al fondo."

Obedeció, llegando al final del pasillo, doblando a la derecha; había una puerta que conducía a las escaleras a unos metros de él y un ascensor, Tim se apresuró a usar las escaleras. Podía sentir a Mewtwo en su mente como una presencia física, muy poderosa y extraña que le provocaba una sensación que no podía explicar, no era del todo desagradable, pero sentía como si su cerebro estuviera hueco, dejando que el pokemon ocupara el lugar de su mente, podía sentir los hilos de su poder por todas partes, lo de ser sus ojos había sido muy literal.

Mientras más se adentraba por los pasillos siguiendo la voz de Mewtwo, notaba que se estaba dirigiendo a los laboratorios, hacía cada vez más frío, el sonido parecía disminuir a cada minuto, podía escuchar pasos a su alrededor haciendo eco sobre el mármol, más de una vez dio un respingo cuando alguna persona envuelta en una impecable bata blanca emergía repentinamente de alguna puerta, también podía escuchar un leve zumbido, pero no podía localizar de donde provenía.

—Bueno, no veo a mucha gente por aquí, quizás no había tanto riesgo—comentó en voz baja, pero Mewtwo no contestó, solo le indicó que tomara la salida a su izquierda, explicando que Harry estaba cerca, Tim obedeció hasta que llegó a una puerta de color marrón oscuro, aunque sintió que la presencia en su mente se estremecía, como si Mewtwo estuviera teniendo dificultades para mantener su concentración. Colocó la oreja junto a la puerta, pero no escuchó nada.

—Supongo que es ahora o nunca—dijo más para sí mismo, si alguno de los colegas de su padre le descubría espiando, probablemente se metería en un gran aprieto.

—"Solo puedo percibir dos personas dentro, una de ellas es Harry."

Asintió, abriendo la puerta con sumo cuidado y lentitud, afortunadamente esta no chirrió al moverse, por lo que Tim se deslizó fácilmente dentro de la habitación, asegurándose de cerrarla detrás de sí. El lugar estaba pobremente iluminado, era espacioso, le recordó a una biblioteca, con altos estantes de acero que se extendían hacia el techo, pero no contenían libros, en su lugar una mezcla de carpetas, cajas de cartón apiladas unas sobre otras e instrumentos cuyo uso desconocía. El leve eco de unas voces llegó hasta sus oídos, así que lo siguió, pisando con cuidado y procurando en lo posible de no hacer ruido. Sentía que la atmosfera del lugar le aprisionaba, como si fuera algo vivo que le oprimiera el pecho, seguía escuchando ese extraño zumbido, un goteo distante, más el sonido de papeles siendo movidos de un lugar a otro. Vio a su padre en el mismo momento en que Mewtwo le decía que se detuviera. Estaba de espaldas a él, de pie frente a un largo escritorio con espacio suficiente para una computadora con dos monitores, algunas carpetas y libros, un teléfono, más otros materiales de oficina, incluyendo unos papeles sueltos aquí o allí.

Tim se escondió detrás de uno de los estantes cuando un hombre apareció por el pasillo contrario, sosteniendo un vaso de café en cada mano.

—Will, me has tenido aquí media hora echando raíces, tengo cosas que hacer este fin de semana ¿lo sabías?—dijo Harry sarcásticamente pero aceptando de buena gana la bebida ofrecida.

—Pues algunos de nosotros no tienen el lujo de poder hacer planes—respondió el llamado Will con una sonrisa, tomando asiento frente al escritorio, girando la silla hacia Harry y dando un sorbo a su propio vaso. Will era casi tan alto como su padre, su cabello rubio estaba peinado hacia un lado, reflejando la luz, su iris claro lucía tranquilo y paciente, a pesar de las claras ojeras y algunas arrugas por debajo de sus ojos, una cicatriz asomaba por debajo de la camisa blanca, era una línea curva que casi llegaba a su mandíbula, provocando que ahí la piel se viera aún más pálida.

—Sí, han sido días maravillosos—respondió Harry con el mismo sarcasmo a la vez que daba un largo trago al café, al parecer sin importarle que estuviera hirviendo—, mis ojeras romperán alguna clase de record.

—No antes que las mías—dijo Will. El hombre dejó el café en el escritorio antes de volverse hacia su visitante, su semblante había adoptado una completa seriedad—. Debo decir que tu pedido fue de lo más inusual Harry, incluso me atrevería a decir que fantástico, aunque no apunta a una buena luz.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué averiguaste?

—Primero, la muestra que me enviaste está hecha de una aleación muy poco común, es a prueba de balas, impermeable y aislante, no encontrarás algo parecido en ninguna tienda de ropa, ni siquiera los hilos parecen de una confección normal, si puedo ser honesto, es un trabajo de arte.

Harry asentía mientras escuchaba la información, sin saber que su hijo hacía lo mismo. Tim estaba casi agazapado junto a su escondite, sus cinco sentidos puestos en la conversación.

—Lo que me lleva al segundo punto—continuó Will tecleando un par de veces hasta que en la pantalla de la computadora apareció el símbolo que Tim no había visto desde que Mewtwo había llegado al apartamento, la letra S brillaba en la pantalla. Will se volvió hacia Harry, inclinándose hacia adelante con los antebrazos en las rodillas.

—Empecé a escuchar los rumores cuando entré a la academia, conocí a muchos que aseguraban que existían, mientras que había otros que decían que solo es una leyenda urbana, yo era de los que se inclinaba por esto último, considerando que nunca se había encontrado ninguna evidencia definitiva, además de este logotipo que aparecía aleatoriamente por internet, al menos hasta que tu apareciste con ese trozo de tela, nunca antes había visto el símbolo en algo físico—explicaba Will, en sus ojos Tim podía ver que estaba quizás demasiado intrigado con todo el asunto.

—… ¿Quiénes son?—preguntó Harry lentamente. Su compañero bebió otro trago de su café.

—Les dicen el Sindicato, nadie sabe que hacen, que quieren, donde se encuentran o quienes podrían formar parte, solo se sabe que los conectan a las desapariciones de pokemons y humanos por igual.

—Jamás he escuchado hablar de ellos.

El otro hombre negaba con la cabeza a medida que se encogía de hombros. Tim, mientras tanto, cambió levemente su posición cuando notó que se le dormían las piernas.

—Como dije antes, la gran mayoría de información que existe son rumores, tienden a aparecer con mayor frecuencia cuando hay algún caso de desaparición sin resolver, sin evidencias, sin pistas, nada. Algunos de mis colegas más locos aseguran que experimentan con los pokemons.

Tim sintió un retorcijón en su estómago al escuchar la palabra "experimento", su mente regresando inmediatamente al destruido laboratorio de PCL, a los Greninja aprisionados en esas capsulas, a las Torterras gigantes que casi los matan, y por último, al pokemon legendario que se encontraba a solo unos pisos de distancia, cuya presencia en su mente se sentía cada vez más inquieta, provocándole un ligero dolor de cabeza.

—¿Estás viendo esto Mewtwo?—preguntó Tim en un susurró apenas audible, pero no llegó ninguna respuesta hasta después de unos segundos, un simple "si" que sonaba extraño, distante.

—Experimentos dices…—Harry estrujó sus ojos cansados, era evidente que estaba recordando lo que el clon había dicho el día anterior. Tomó una silla que estaba en una esquina de la habitación y se sentó pesadamente en ella, inclinado hacia adelante.

—Déjame decirte que el hecho de que hayas traído esto aquí es increíble Harry, es una prueba física de que el Sindicato de verdad existe, casi no lo creía cuando lo vi—continuó diciendo el analista, su voz estaba llena de entusiasmo, sonriendo a pesar del tema de conversación—. A pesar de que no creía del todo, el tema siempre me pareció fascinante, llegué a investigar un poco en mi tiempo libre, pero jamás descubrí nada concreto ¡Tienes que decirme donde lo encontraste!

—No puedo Will.

—No te creo.

—Te digo que no puedo, esto no es un caso.

—Y un cuerno, esto obviamente pertenecía a alguna clase de uniforme, ¡No me digas que te encontraste con uno de ellos y no lo has dicho!

El muchacho se mordió el labio, aquel hombre empezaba a pedir cosas imposibles.

—Mira Will, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a alguien, es todo, solo busco información, no hay ningún caso de desapariciones.

—Oh, pero los hay—Will se puso en pie, cruzándose de brazos—. Esto significa que no solo este grupo existe, sino que es muy probable que el resto de los rumores sobre ellos tengan alguna validez, y si eso es cierto, es nuestro deber investigarlos.

—¿No te parece que te estás adelantando?

—En absoluto, lo dice la placa en tu cinturón—ahora había pura determinación en los ojos de Will, su postura era recta y decidida, el verde de sus ojos parecían brillar desde donde Tim se encontraba. Harry, por otro lado, pareció envejecer cinco años en pocos segundos; apuró lo que quedaba de su café antes de arrojar el vaso a un contenedor de basura debajo del escritorio, guardando silencio por casi un minuto con la vista gacha. Tim contuvo la respiración, tensando cada uno de sus músculos, no tenía idea de que haría su padre a continuación.

—¿Sabes si algunas de esas desapariciones están registradas aquí?—preguntó el detective en voz baja, su voz sonaba cansada y resignada.

—Muchos están aquí, pero se han dado muchos casos en otras ciudades de otras regiones—explicó Will al tiempo que accedía a varios archivos en su computadora, Tim intentó leer lo que decían, pero era muy difícil desde esa distancia, sin embargo, si llegó a distinguir muchos rostros, tanto de humanos como pokemons a medida que el analista repasaba los casos archivados, también logró leer que muchos de ellos provenían de Ryme City. Notó también, que la mayoría de los pokemons que estaba viendo no eran muy comunes en la ciudad, o incluso del pueblo del que provenía, y todos estaban en su última evolución. Según lo que Will explicaba, el misterioso grupo se concentraba en personas jóvenes, nunca mayor de dieciocho años y jamás dejaban el menor rastro.

—¿Ya me dirás que es lo que sabes?

—No, no lo haré. Lo que necesito es que me indiques donde están los archivos, yo iré a buscarlos.

—No estás pensando seriamente indagar tu solo por cientos de casos ¿verdad? Harry, sabemos que eres el mejor detective aquí pero sin ofender, soy mejor analizando información que tú, necesitarás ayuda—argumentó Will cruzándose de brazos, era muy evidente que iba a ser casi imposible disuadirlo, Tim no sabía si debía entrar en pánico o no.

Ya fuera por pura presión, o porque en aquel momento no se le ocurría una idea mejor, Harry aceptó a regañadientes la ayuda de su compañero, dejando que este se mostrara todo lo emocionado que quisiera. Tim adivinó que la reunión estaba llegando a su fin, por lo que eligió marcharse. Con sumo cuidado, se enderezó, suprimiendo un quejido de dolor por sus extremidades cansadas y fue retrocediendo por el pasillo paso a paso, hasta que estuvo seguro de que ninguno de los dos hombres podía verlo, luego dio media vuelta hacia la puerta marrón, repitiendo el mismo proceso silencioso para salir.

En el momento en que se vio en el pasillo vacío, Tim respiró hondo, soltando el aire lentamente, no se había dado cuenta de que tan cargada se sentía la atmosfera allí dentro. Su alivio terminó rápido cuando escuchó pasos provenientes de la entrada a su derecha. Sin perder un segundo, corrió hacia una alta máquina expendedora, escondiéndose detrás justo cuando dos hombres altos, también llevando batas blancas y carpetas en las manos, pasaban cerca de él.

—Bien, Mewtwo, voy a regresar, quizás necesite algo de ayuda—susurró lo más bajo que pudo, pero para su sorpresa y horror, no escuchó nada, tampoco percibía la presencia del pokemon en su mente.

— ¿Mewtwo?

La única respuesta fue el silencio.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **No estás en una muy buena posición eh Tim?

Sobre la claustrofobia de Mewtwo, las personas lidian con traumas de muchas maneras, dependiendo de cómo se manifieste dicho trauma, en ocasiones la manera en como la mente se enfrenta al estrés no tiene sentido para otras personas, pero no es algo que podamos controlar. En lo personal, creo que verse privado de su libertad de cualquier manera, sea física o mentalmente, es parte de su trauma. Desde su creación los humanos a su alrededor no hicieron otra cosa que querer controlarlo y esclavizarlo, la última gota en el vaso fue Howard tomando control tanto de su cuerpo como de su mente, es una violación de su persona en todos los sentidos, así que no creo que responda bien a verse encerrado en un espacio cerrado, aunque la situación no tenga que ver con lo que le sucedió.

Esto es un headcanon de como veo a Mewtwo, personalmente, no tienen que hacerme tanto caso, después de todo cada quien tiene el suyo.

No quise esperar al viernes así que decidí subir el capítulo hoy. Tampoco es como que haya mucho que hacer en estos tiempos. Espero que tantos ustedes como sus familias estén bien.

Una amiga mía tiene el mismo apellido que usé con Sarah y siempre me ha fascinado la historia de su familia así que decidí usarlo para esta historia.

**CANCIONES QUE ME INSPIRARON ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Tanoshii Hitotoki — Sakura Card Captor Soundtrack (creo que usare esta cada vez que Tim y Mewtwo estén hablando o alguien esté en la cocina jejeje)_


	5. Un espacio para ti

**.**

**Capítulo 5 **

**Un espacio para ti**

**Tim**

El pánico le atenazó la garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Dónde estaba Mewtwo?

Una larga sombra que se aproximaba hacia él impidió a Tim hacerse más preguntas, dándole tan solo unos segundos para apresurarse hasta una puerta cercana que gracias al cielo estaba entreabierta, deslizarse dentro y cerrarla lo más cuidadosamente que pudo, dejando tan solo una pequeña abertura. Tras unos momentos, observó que la sombra se transformaba en un oficial increíblemente alto, piel morena, enormes brazos, con una mirada inflexible, e iba acompañado de otro Growlithe. Tim se alejó tanto como pudo de la puerta, pero no fue suficiente, el pokemon se detuvo en el momento en que él y su compañero pasaban junto a su escondite, alzando la nariz para olfatear a su alrededor antes de girar la cabeza hacia su dirección; el chico sintió como su corazón se aceleraba, sudor frio bajando por su cuello a medida que el miedo crecía. Miró hacia ambos lados con desesperación, pero se encontraba en un cuarto diminuto, repleto a reventar de papeles, cajas, carpetas o artículos de oficina aparentemente dañados o demasiado viejos para seguir usándolos, el suelo estaba tan colmado de cajas que le era casi imposible moverse. Tim cayó en la cuenta con rapidez de que, si daba un paso en falso, se arriesgaba a hacer el mínimo ruido, estaba atrapado.

Se sintió encogerse en sí mismo, su corazón iba a salir disparado de sus costillas. El pokemon de fuego estaba a solo unos pasos de la puerta, Tim podía ver su enorme hocico, sentir su aliento en el rostro. El oficial se había detenido al ver el comportamiento de la criatura, ahora acercándose para investigar; Tim cerró los ojos con fuerza, llamando al pokemon psíquico a gritos en su mente y preparándose para lo peor. Pero lo peor nunca llegó.

Tim abrió los ojos lentamente al ver que nada ocurría, viendo que el Growlithe se había detenido en seco a un paso de la puerta, sus ojos parecían desenfocados, como si vieran algo más allá de él, quien no se atrevía a moverse. La criatura sacudió la cabeza, como despertando de un letargo para enfocar nuevamente la mirada, confundido y aturdido. Tim se arriesgó a levantar la vista hasta el fornido oficial, encontrándose con el mismo comportamiento: el hombre parpadeaba con fuerza, mirando hacia ambos lados, como si no pudiera recordar en donde estaba antes de llamar a su compañero para seguir con su camino.

Confundido, Tim observó a la pareja marcharse antes de abrir la puerta cuidadosamente para salir al pasillo. Permaneció ahí por unos momentos, sin atreverse a bajar la guardia, sin embargo, ni el humano ni el pokemon regresaron la vista.

— ¿Qué rayos…?

—"Tim."

El muchacho dio un salto, el corazón latiendo alborotado en su pecho; le tomó un momento reconocer la voz en su cabeza.

— ¿Mewtwo? Que… ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no me respondías?

—"Una distracción, me disculpo Tim"—respondió el pokemon, Tim notó apremio en el tono de su voz, que incluso se escuchaba débil, como si la mente del legendario tuviera problemas para alcanzarlo.

— ¿Qué clase de distracción? ¿Alguien te ha visto? Porque eso sería pésimo, ¡Estuvieron a punto de atraparme!... ¿Eso fuiste tú? —preguntó a toda velocidad haciendo gestos a su improvisado escondite y al oficial que acababa de desaparecer.

—"Si, ahora rápido, hay dos presciencias acercándose a ti, ve hacia adelante."

Tim quiso protestar, aún tenía preguntas sobre lo que acababa de suceder, pero el pokemon se rehusó a contestar, en su lugar guiándolo de vuelta hacia el primer piso, a lo que no tuvo más opción que obedecer.

Llegó junto a Pikachu y Mewtwo apenas un minuto antes que su padre. Cuando Harry apareció detrás de las puertas del ascensor, Tim procuró actuar tan normal como le fue posible, pero Harry parecía estar tan distraído o preocupado, que no pareció notar nada, en lugar de eso urgiéndoles a los tres que regresaran al auto, nadie protestó, pero Mewtwo hizo honor a su palabra de no volver a poner un pie dentro, por lo que en su lugar, a pesar de las protestas de Harry, el pokemon se elevó en el aire con tanta rapidez que se convirtió en una borrosa mancha purpura y gris, usando esa misma velocidad para esconderse entre los edificios o los callejones. Tim rezó por qué no tuviera ningún incidente o que fuera visto por nadie.

El viaje de regreso estuvo cargado de un pesado silencio, nadie parecía estar de ánimos para hablar, Pikachu tenía la vista puesta en Harry, su conexión permitiéndole sentir la preocupación de su compañero. Tim también pudo sentir lo mismo en su lenguaje corporal, en la manera en que sujetaba el volante, o como su mano cubría su boca en gesto pensativo.

/

Su padre no habló de nuevo hasta que estuvieron dentro del apartamento, la puerta cerrada a cal y canto. Mewtwo había llegado antes, así que el detective se sentó en la mesa del comedor con el mismo semblante de preocupación mientras acariciaba a Pikachu, quien no se había apartado de su lado. Tim lo imitó tomando asiento frente a él, mientras que Mewtwo permanecía quieto a su lado, imposiblemente inmóvil, con la mirada fija en Harry; le dio la impresión de que el pokemon también estaba esperando a que fuera su padre quien hablara. Dudaba de que fuera a dejar pasar la situación.

Transcurrió un minuto antes de que Harry removiera las gafas de su nariz, dejándolas sobre la mesa, para comenzar a explicar la conversación que había tenido con su compañero, pero que tanto él como Mewtwo ya sabían, Tim se sintió culpable, miró al legendario por el rabillo del ojo, no parecía que este fuera a divulgar su pequeña excursión, así que probablemente él tampoco lo haría.

—En resumen, tenías razón—terminó Harry dirigiéndose a Mewtwo—, parece que esto es un poco más grande de lo que pensábamos. Honestamente me preocupa que Will quiera involucrarse, pero no voy a poder zafarme de él, le encantan este tipo de cosas.

—"¿Confías en ese humano?"

—Por supuesto, es un amigo, hemos trabajado juntos por años.

Mewtwo pareció meditar la respuesta, Tim, por otro lado, sintió un repentino cansancio envolverlo de la cabeza a los pies, todo esto estaba creciendo cada vez más, a niveles que nunca se imaginó; escuchó que Mewtwo y su padre comenzaban a discutir sobre el Sindicato, que podrían hacer para burlarlos, donde podrían estar; también como el legendario insistía en ayudar a su padre con la investigación, sintiendo repentinamente un terrible deseo de hablar con Lucy, se sentía agotado, deseaba hablarle para preguntarle su opinión respecto a todo aquello, estaba seguro de que quizás ella podría ayudarlo. Miró al pokemon, luego a Harry, continuar su conversación, cayendo en la cuenta definitivamente de que Mewtwo no se iría por un largo tiempo, y aunque representaba un cambio en sus vidas con el que no estaba contando, le sorprendió no sentirse alarmado, ni siquiera molesto al respecto. En un momento de ansiedad, Tim se preguntó si Mewtwo se sentiría de la misma manera, ¿Siquiera le agradaría estar ahí con ellos, teniendo en cuenta el turbulento pasado que tenía con los humanos?

Después de un buen rato, su padre y el pokemon acordaron que, en cuanto Harry tuviera acceso a los archivos de las personas desaparecidas, los llevaría al apartamento donde podrían trabajar con más calma y privacidad, serían docenas tras docenas de casos, por lo que la ayuda de Mewtwo sería útil. Dejar al compañero de Harry lo más apartado del proceso posible estaba implícito, por supuesto. Una vez que todo estuvo pactado, Harry quiso aligerar el ánimo ordenando comida para el almuerzo, así como comenzar los arreglos para desocupar la habitación que habían acordado la ocuparía Mewtwo, este pareció sorprendido con la idea, incluso tímido, pero se mostró agradecido.

—Tengo que revisar todos estos trastes primero, no quiero deshacerme de nada importante por accidente—comentó Harry luego de que terminó de hablar con el restaurante de comida italiana para luego dirigirse a dicha habitación, seguido de cerca por Pikachu. En el momento en que él y Mewtwo quedaron un momento a solas, Tim se giró hacia él.

—Mewtwo, ¿Todo está bien? —preguntó con cautela.

El mencionado se dirigió a él con el ceño fruncido.

—"¿A qué te refieres Tim?"

—En la comisaría actuaste un poco extraño por unos momentos, ¿Pasó algo?

Mewtwo desvió la mirada, a Tim le pareció ver vergüenza en sus ojos, pero no podía estar totalmente seguro.

—"Fue una imprudencia de mi parte, lo siento Tim, no debió suceder, te aseguro que no fue intencional"—explicó Mewtwo, aún sin mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados en una expresión culpable, su voz se escuchaba tortuosa. Tim levantó una mano con la palma hacia él.

—Hey calma, no es para tanto, es que me diste un verdadero susto, creí que estaba acabado, ¿Tuvo algo que ver con lo que Will le dijo a mi padre?

—"…Podría decirse"—respondió el otro con cautela.

Tim lo observó con cuidado, el pokemon aún no lo miraba directamente, pero tampoco creía que estuviera mintiendo. Finalmente decidió encogerse de hombros, pensando que quizás no debía pensar demasiado en el tema. Se colocó de pie, sugiriendo que fueran a ayudar a su padre, el clon no dijo nada, pero lo siguió de todas maneras.

* * *

**Mewtwo**

Fueron los días más largos y extraños que Mewtwo tendría en mucho tiempo, pero que estaba seguro los recordaría por siempre.

Los días siguientes luego de su viaje a la estación de policía fueron dedicados a revisar, ordenar y limpiar la tercera habitación del apartamento, que aún con ayuda de sus poderes, fue una tarea ardua. Mewtwo se sorprendió en grande al descubrir la cantidad de cosas materiales a las que los humanos se aferraban, incluso si no las usaban, era curioso. Entre lo que habían encontrado había sillas de madera, bolsas de plástico, un teléfono antiguo, mapas de diferentes regiones, incluida Kanto; trofeos y otros reconocimientos, una alta lámpara cubierta de telarañas, varios celulares en diferentes etapas de desuso, un paquete de postales y también viejos álbumes de fotografía que Tim encontró en el fondo de una caja. Tanto él como Harry parecieron emocionados por el hallazgo, aumentando su intriga.

—Esta es mi mamá—le había explicado Tim cuando ambos estaban acomodados en el mueble de la sala mientras Harry preparaba el almuerzo, con Pikachu acurrucado junto al chico. Le señalaba a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto, rasgos muy parecidos a los del chico, pero con una piel más oscura, sonriendo con gentileza; la foto estaba desgastada, las puntas doblada o rotas, con manchas blancas alrededor de la imagen. Muchas de las otras fotografías en el álbum presentaban la misma condición, pero eso no disminuyó el entusiasmo de Tim de compartir la historia de su familia con él, quien en el fondo se sintió extrañamente agradecido, incluso honrado.

—Mamá fue hija única, mi abuela tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella por si sola luego de que su esposo falleció en un accidente de tránsito cuando era muy joven, tenía tres trabajos diferentes solo para poder cargar con todos los gastos, mi madre también trabajaba cuando estaba en la secundaria y así pudo pagarse la universidad, incluso con todo eso, era de las primeras de su clase.

Mewtwo percibía en las emociones de Tim que la pérdida de su madre aún pesaba sobre él, su tristeza era tan palpable que el pokemon sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta, junto a una dolorosa presión en su pecho que sabía que no provenía del humano, sin embargo, Mewtwo simplemente había cerrado los ojos, enterrado esos sentimientos en lo profundo de su mente, mintiéndole a Tim cuando este le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Cuando la habitación estuvo libre de cajas, polvo y telarañas, los cuatro se tomaron un merecido descanso, que incluyó limonada, galletas de chocolate y películas. A la mañana siguiente, Harry le hizo una pregunta que tampoco había esperado, a pesar de ser obvia.

–Ahora solo queda decorarla un poco ¿Quisieras algo en específico?

Él absorbió lentamente las palabras, de pie en la estancia vacía. Colocó una mano sobre la pared, que necesitaba una mano de pintura. Harry Goodman le estaba preguntando que quería, no estaba imponiéndole nada, no le estaba dando ninguna orden, sino genuinamente le estaba preguntando que quería. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse dentro de su pecho.

—"Yo…no estoy seguro, no sabría que decir."—respondió con la vista aún clavada en la pared.

—Bueno, una cama es un buen lugar para empezar—bromeó Harry con las manos en los bolsillos, Tim estaba de pie a su lado—, podemos ir a la tienda más tarde si quieres, aún es algo temprano si…

—"Ahora."

— ¿Eh? —preguntaron padre e hijo al mismo tiempo.

Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y su estómago se sentía lleno de mariposas.

—"Vamos ahora."

/

Se sentía tan intrigado y emocionado que olvidó completamente lo que significaba volver a dejar el apartamento, hasta que se encontró nuevamente en el sótano del edificio, frente al diminuto auto del detective.

—"No."—dijo sin pensarlo.

— ¿Sabes hacia dónde vamos? —preguntó Harry con la duda en los ojos—. Sé que esto no te gusta, pero no quisiera que te perdieras...

—"No volveré ahí dentro"—respondió con más firmeza de la que pretendía, su mente iba a toda velocidad ante la sola idea de verse nuevamente encerrado en esa endemoniada máquina, sentía náuseas y tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultarlo.

—Espera papá, tengo una idea, dime la dirección—intervino Tim, sacando el celular de su bolsillo; Harry frunció el ceño, pero hizo lo que le pedía. El muchacho terminó de hacer algo en su teléfono para luego entregárselo a Mewtwo, quien lo miró sin comprender.

—Puse la dirección en el mapa, la aplicación te dirá exactamente a donde ir, solo tienes que seguir la flecha azul—explicó el humano mostrándole la pequeña pantalla.

—Muy buena idea—comentó Harry, Pikachu, colgado de su hombro, se inclinaba hacia adelante con interés.

El legendario aceptó el aparato que Tim le ofrecía, haciéndolo flotar entre sus dedos.

—"De acuerdo."—concordó al fin, elevándose en el aire, lejos del grupo que le observó hasta que su figura fuera solo un punto diminuto en el cielo.

/

Flotaba con rapidez y agilidad entre los rincones oscuros de largas hileras de casas y edificios, apenas un borrón blanco con purpura, la idea de Tim había sido buena, pero le hubiera gustado que el aparato funcionara con más rapidez. Se veía forzado a detenerse cada tantos minutos, esperando a que el teléfono actualizara su información; era irritante, pero era algo menor. Mientras tanto, otra preocupación acechaba en su mente: era ridículamente obvio que el chico había notado cuanto odiaba los espacios cerrados, no había podido evitarlo en aquella ocasión. A pesar de que lo había intentado con todo lo que tenía, no había podido detener las náuseas, el temblor de su cuerpo, la sensación de que su mente colapsaba sobre sí misma, dejándolo vulnerable, expuesto, con la enfermiza presencia que se arrastraba justo debajo de su piel, la voz de Howard susurrándole al oído… por no mencionar los recuerdos sobre esos días que se habían desatado, sin importar cuánto se esforzara en contenerlos.

La vergüenza lo atravesó, de la misma manera en que lo hizo ese día en la comisaría, ¿Cómo había podido ser tan débil? ¿Perder el control de su cuerpo y su mente en un momento donde Tim lo necesitaba, dejándolo desprotegido? La respuesta se arrastraba por la base de su cuello hasta su garganta, hasta sus labios, pero él la rechazó con violencia, rechazaba todo lo relacionado a ese día e ignoraba la pequeña pero venenosa voz que le recordaba que no solo había fallado en cuidar al chico, tampoco le había dicho toda la verdad, al hijo del hombre que lo había salvado…

El teléfono emitió un sonido, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, miró la pantalla, percatándose de que había llegado a su destino. Reconoció el auto de Harry e inmediatamente descendió hacia ellos en un parpadeo, Tim dio un fuerte respingo cuando aterrizó justo detrás de él.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Harry mirándolo de arriba abajo, como si estuviera buscando alguna herida.

—"Nadie me ha visto"—corroboró el pokemon; cada vez que el detective lo miraba de esa manera le hacía sentir una mezcla de incomodidad junto con otro sentimiento que no era capaz de expresar.

Una vez dentro, la realidad de lo que estaban haciendo lo golpeó con fuerza: el lugar era enorme, con demasiados pasillos, demasiados objetos cubriendo todas las estanterías, mesas, sillas, camas, literas, escritores y muebles llenando el suelo, así como decenas y decenas de humanos caminando junto a sus pokemons. Sintió un nudo en el estómago mientras se apresuraba a camuflar su presencia, otra vez esa asquerosa sensación invasiva se hizo sentir bajo su piel. Se esforzó en ignorarla.

—Olvidé por completo que era fin de semana— comentó Harry en voz baja, con las manos en los bolsillos y mirando a su alrededor—. Creo que nos demoraremos un poco.

/

Se demoraron todo el día.

Para cuando el sol se ocultaba en el oeste, Mewtwo, Harry, Tim y Pikachu abandonaban la gigantesca tienda con hombros caídos y semblante cansado pero satisfecho, cargados de cajas de diferentes tamaños bajo un brazo, mientras que en el otro sostenían un generoso cono de lo que los humanos habían llamado "helado", que Harry había decidido regalarles después de un largo día. Mewtwo lo había mirado curioso por al menos un minuto antes de decidirse a probar el dichoso "cookies and cream" y "dulce de leche" que tenía en su mano, pero ahora no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, relamiendo sus labios con cuidado mientras el dulce sabor se derretía en su lengua. Deseaba haber tenido conocimiento de lo deliciosa que era la comida humana mucho antes, no dejaba de sorprenderlo; estaba seguro de que nunca tendría suficiente. Dio varias pequeñas mordidas al helado con energía, pero en ese mismo momento, el frío pareció darle una dolorosa descarga eléctrica que pareció congelar sus dientes, para luego dirigirse directamente a su cabeza. Por unos largos segundos, Mewtwo no pudo sentir otra cosa que no fuera un frio congelante, como si cientos de péquelas navajas se clavaran una y otra vez en su cerebro. Se detuvo a medio camino con ambos ojos fuertemente cerrados, toda su figura encogiéndose sobre sí misma en un acto reflejo, estuvo o a punto de dejar caer las cajas que mantenía flotando a su lado. Supo que Tim había notado su retraso cuando escuchó al humano soltaba una pequeña risa.

— ¡Papá espera! Mewtwo tiene cerebro congelado.

Al pokemon no le hizo nada de gracia el tono burlón del chico, pero estaba demasiado aturdido como para discutir. Finalmente, la molesta sensación pasó, permitiéndole abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa de Tim.

— ¿Estás bien? La primera vez siempre es la peor, pero te acostumbras, a veces.

— "¿Sabías que esto ocurriría?"—preguntó Mewtwo confundido.

—No, pero es básicamente un requerimiento cuando comes mucho helado, no te preocupes, no pasa todo el tiempo. La primera vez que me sucedió terminé escupiendo helado por la nariz — contestó Tim ya dando la vuelta para alcanzar a su padre, quien había comenzado a acomodar las cajas en el interior del vehículo. Mewtwo le siguió, ahora observando el cono como si este le hubiera traicionado. Lo mantuvo a distancia prudente, como si temiera ser electrocutado de un momento a otro.

—Bueno, tenemos un pequeño problema.

La voz de Harry lo sacó de su tarea, el detective observaba el auto, repleto a reventar de cajas, con el ceño fruncido y ambas manos en la cintura, solo una mirada bastaba para saber cuál era el problema.

— ¿Regresarás a casa de la misma manera? —preguntó a Mewtwo, quien no tuvo que pensárselo.

—"Si"

— ¿Estás seguro? —preguntaron Tim y su padre casi al mismo tiempo, la preocupación en sus rostros fue casi demasiado para él, casi se alegraba de poder alejarse por unos momentos, por lo que eso fue lo que hizo, luego de asegurarles nuevamente de que podía cuidarse solo. Definitivamente esos humanos olvidaban con quien estaban hablando.

Mewtwo se impulsó con fuerza muy por encima de los rascacielos, hasta atravesar los gruesos bancos de nubes. No había nada parecido a la sensación de volar libremente; el aire en su rostro, la ingravidez en su estómago, poder ver el mundo a sus pies desde la distancia. Lo disfrutaba en grande. Atravesó otro cumulo de nubes para luego girar en redondo, quedando frente a Ryme City. En el oeste, el sol estaba cada vez más cerca del horizonte, los colores del cielo habían cambiado lentamente de un azul claro, a un rosado pastel, para luego ir transformándose en un rosado intenso con franjas naranjas. Mewtwo engulló lo que quedaba de su helado antes de respirar profundo, observando el paisaje con ojos pesados.

El estar rodeado de tantos humanos al mismo tiempo durante horas en un espacio cerrado casi había sido demasiado para él, solo había podido controlarse gracias a su voluntad, debía reconocer que Harry, Tim y Pikachu habían sido excepcionalmente pacientes con él, más de lo que indudablemente se merecía, especialmente luego de un pequeño "incidente" en donde, mientras los cuatro curioseaban en un amplio pasillo lleno de camas de diferente tamaño, una humana de baja estatura, cabello gris con figura robusta, se acercó sin saberlo a él, rozando su brazo con el suyo. La reacción había sido instantánea, Mewtwo había saltado hacia atrás, provocando que una ráfaga de poder ocasionara que tanto la humana como otros tres tropezaran, cayendo al suelo en un estrépito, atrayendo las miradas de todos a su alrededor. No había podido evitarlo, no había tenido tiempo de pensar, solo de reaccionar ante el pánico que se había apoderado de su mente y la necesidad de alejarse tanto como pudiera. Tim y Harry ayudaron a los humanos a ponerse de pie, asegurándose de que ninguno estaba herido, el muchacho le había mirado con la pregunta claramente escrita en su rostro, pero Mewtwo no pudo ofrecerle ninguna explicación, limitándose a flotar en el aire, escondiéndose de los demás humanos. Durante el resto del día pudo sentir las miradas que Tim le lanzó de vez en cuando, pero él continuó sin mencionar el incidente, permaneciendo testarudamente callado excepto cuando era absolutamente necesario; Harry, por otro lado, se mostró compasivo, descartando el tema como un mero accidente, sin culpar a nadie en concreto, lo que él agradeció infinitamente.

Admitía en su mente que tener algo que pudiera llamar suyo le llenaba de satisfacción, aunque una parte de él seguía sintiendo que ocupaba un espacio innecesario, sin importar que Harry le dijera lo contrario una y otra vez. Aun así, el pokemon legendario se sentía inmensamente agradecido por su hospitalidad, incluso estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a despertar en la sala del detective en las mañanas, tomando el desayuno junto a su familia, como si fuera parte de ellos, hacía que su pecho se sintiera cálido…

_Les mientes. _

La voz en su cabeza interrumpió sus pensamientos, reemplazando la calidez con un frío helado. Parpadeó varias veces antes de impulsarse hacia el cielo, la brisa rozando su piel como un latigazo.

_Le mientes a Tim, le mentiste sobre lo que ocurrió ese día._

Aceleró la velocidad, alejándose de Ryme City a medida que su corazón latía más deprisa; obligó a esa molesta voz a callarse, pero en su lugar una amarga sensación apareció en su pecho, una opresión que se hacía más insoportable a medida que continuaba recordando lo sucedido días atrás; pensó en Tim, en su carácter honesto y valeroso, luego en su confusión y temor.

_No tenías por qué enviarlo allí solo, ¿No es así?_

La voz cargaba un tono de desagrado, podía sentir su desdén, porque tenía toda la razón. Mewtwo dio una vuelta brusca en el aire para luego detenerse, mirando sobre su hombro a la enorme metrópolis. La verdad de nuevo se arrastraba por su garganta, esta vez con mayor fuerza.

—"No… no tenía que hacerlo"

Admitirlo en voz alta después de tantos días tuvo un extraño efecto, la sensación amarga y enfermiza disminuyó considerablemente, pero no del todo. Miró sus manos, su expresión se ensombrecía a medida que los recuerdos volvían.

Cuando Tim le había propuesto seguir la presencia de su padre para descubrir que averiguaba, Mewtwo se había visto atrapado entre dos opciones: seguir el plan del chico al pie de la letra, o mentirle y buscar alguna excusa para no tener que acercarse a esos fríos y oscuros laboratorios que sabía que se encontraban allí, llenos de humanos con sus batas blancas, su luz cegadora que le quemaba la vista, sus puntiagudas agujas, ese asqueroso olor a amoníaco...

Le tomó menos de un segundo tomar la decisión, y como consecuencia Tim había estado a segundos de meterse en problemas Su mente racional le insistía en que su comportamiento rallaba en lo ridículo, y aunque sabía que tenía razón, no había podido evitarlo, actuó únicamente pensando en sus propios intereses, tomado una decisión basada en el miedo.

Las nubes se apartaron, dando paso a una bella luna plateada que lo bañó en su luz, provocando que su piel emitiera un leve brillo. Mewtwo la observó con algo parecido a suplica en sus ojos, como si de alguna manera pudiera brindarle las respuestas que buscaba.

_Harry __y__ Tim me abrieron las puertas de su hogar, me han brindado amabilidad __y__ paciencia… estaba convencido de que no volvería a encontrar otros humanos capaces de eso, pero una vez más estoy equivocado. ¿Tengo derecho entonces a ocultarles secretos mientras me aprovecho de su hospitalidad?_

Volvió la cabeza una vez más hacia Ryme City para luego posar los ojos en la luna.

_Pero, si les digo la verdad, ¿Lo entenderían? ¿Verían el porqué de mis acciones, tan injustificadas como fueron? Si Harry se entera, probablemente piense que puse en peligro a su hijo innecesariamente. Si me pidiera que me marchara, no se lo reprocharía._

La perspectiva de ese pensamiento le causó más decepción de la que habría esperado; con un sobresalto, el pokemon parpadeó ante la realización de que en realidad no deseaba marcharse. No había transcurrido tanto tiempo desde que había vuelto a ese lugar, pero la idea de abandonarlo era… dolorosa, como nunca lo habría esperado, pero no podía seguir mirando a Tim sin decirle la verdad, no era esa clase de persona. Ya no.

El clon permaneció flotando en el mismo punto, observando a la luna iluminar el cielo; al otro lado, el sol brillaba por última vez antes de desaparecer tras el horizonte.

/

Mewtwo volaba lentamente a través de los rascacielos, manteniendo una distancia prudente de ellos, no tenía prisa por volver al apartamento, quizás incluso lo estuviera postergando. Pero nadie tenía porque saber eso.

Al pasar frente a dos edificios, uno de ellos llamó su atención, tuvo que enfocar su vista para asegurarse de que lo que veía era real: el edificio no era más alto que los demás, tampoco estaba ubicado en el centro de la ciudad, pero, aun así, cualquiera se detendría a admirarlo. Tenía forma ovalada, con grandes ventanas circulares que reflejaban la luz de los edificios vecinos e impedían ver al interior, sin embargo, en los últimos tres pisos, el cristal de las ventanas desaparecía para dar paso a decenas y decenas de ramas de árboles, sobresaliendo de las columnas para estirarse hacia el cielo; las espesas hojas se acumulaban alrededor, desparramándose hacia los pisos inferiores. La gran mayoría de estos estaban cubiertos de péquelas flores, cuyos colores no podían apreciarse debido a la falta de luz, pero Mewtwo podía percibir su olor. El legendario se aproximó lentamente, con la vista fija en aquella peculiaridad. Pasando la primera línea de árboles, logró ver al interior, notando la enorme estancia, adornada con un bosque artificial que se mezclaba entre las estanterías curvilíneas, las mesas de cristal, sillas y muebles acomodados estratégicamente por todo el espacio, con formas extrañas que él no había visto, casi todas ocupadas por humanos que sostenían libros en sus manos.

Mewtwo se ocultó detrás de las frondosas hojas de los árboles más altos, sin dar crédito a lo que veía; cientos y cientos de libros apiñados en las estanterías de color blanco perla, tan altas que rozaban el techo, dando la ilusión de que continuaban al piso superior, al que se podía acceder mediante una elegante escalera en espiral que brillaba como la nieve, ubicada en el centro de la habitación. En cada estante había una larga escalera de madera que se movía a lo largo del mismo cada vez que un humano subía a ella. Había pequeñas plantas en vasijas de todos los tamaños, así como enredaderas que parecían nacer de las mismas estructuras, las raíces, con sus hermosas hojas verdes parecían arrastrarse a lo largo y ancho de todo, lo mismo sucedía con cada escritorio, mesa, o cubículo, era como una simulación de la naturaleza coexistiendo con los humanos, Mewtwo no había visto nunca nada igual, era hermoso, intrigante e interesante. En la pared del fondo, forrada casi en su totalidad de largas hojas, se encontraba un amplio escritorio en forma de herradura, también de un blanco puro con adornos dorados; por encima de este, grabado entre las hojas en grandes letras del mismo color decía: "Biblioteca Pública Jardín del Pensador"

El pokemon legendario permaneció varios minutos admirando el lugar, usando la vegetación para esconder su presencia mientras mantenía bajo control la necesidad de leer todos y cada uno de los libros que alcanzaba a ver. Recordó que Tim le había hablado de una biblioteca, no había esperado algo así, pero le alegraba en grande haberla descubierto. Había pokemons corriendo, caminando, reposando en compañía de sus compañeros humanos o jugando entre sí; uno de ellos, un Pichu, corría en zigzag entre los troncos de los árboles, se detuvo justo debajo de él y alzó la vista hacia arriba, mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión de sorpresa; el clon le devolvió la mirada, haciendo un gesto de silencio presionando uno de sus dedos contra sus labios, el pequeño pokemon asintió con una sonrisa entusiasta antes de dar la vuelta de un salto para alejarse. En un arrebato temerario, Mewtwo movió su mano en círculos y un libro que había sido abandonado en el suelo por un humano descuidado se elevó en el aire, flotando hacia él, rápidamente volando hasta su mano, escondida entre las hojas. Por suerte ningún humano se encontraba cerca. Las dudas e inseguridades que plagaban su mente fueron silenciadas en el momento en que sus dedos tocaron la cubierta de cuero. Dejó escapar lentamente el aire.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que el pokemon se obligara a sí mismo a alejarse de allí, ya había estado mucho tiempo lejos y quizás Harry y Tim se estarían preguntando sobre su paradero. Dejó el libro en el mismo punto donde lo había encontrado, dándole un último vistazo a todo el lugar a medida que se elevaba en el aire, atravesando las densas ramas hacia el exterior. Ya encontraría la manera de volver a ese sitio, no importaba que estuviera rompiendo sus propias reglas.

/

Había esperado una mirada curiosa, quizás una pregunta o dos, jamás se imaginó que, en el momento en que atravesara el balcón, Tim, su padre y su compañero pokemon se plantaran ante él al mismo tiempo, cada uno preguntando algo diferente, con miradas preocupadas en sus rostros.

— ¿En dónde estabas? Pensamos que te había sucedido algo, han pasado horas.

— ¡Pika, pika!

Mewtwo permaneció de pie, mudo, con ojos muy abiertos y labios ligeramente separados. La sensación que había experimentado la primera mañana que había pasado en ese lugar volvió a él de golpe, dejando su corazón latiendo con fuerza. Esa preocupación en sus ojos, esa angustia que podía sentir emanando de cada uno de ellos, no podía deberse únicamente a él ¿cierto? Aquello solo consiguió que se sintiera culpable.

—"…Me disculpo…me distraje en el camino, tenía algunas cosas en que pensar…No fue mi intención preocuparlos —explicó lentamente, si hubiera empleado su propia voz, de seguro habría tartamudeado. Estos humanos provocaban reacciones demasiado inauditas en él.

El detective le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos demasiado largos, como si intentara decidir si debía insistir con las preguntas, hasta que finalmente soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Bueno, sería buena idea que nos avises la próxima vez que necesites hacer una diligencia, no creo que aún sea seguro, especialmente después de lo que hemos averiguado….quizás sería más fácil si tuvieras un teléfono— Harry Goodman murmuraba con voz cansada y cada vez más baja, pasaba su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza, no llevaba sus lentes, y se había desecho de su habitual chaqueta y camisa, dejando ver aún más las arrugas de cansancio en sus ojos. Mewtwo quiso repetir su disculpa diez veces más, pero en su lugar dijo:

—"No hay necesidad de preocuparse de esa manera Harry, te lo aseguro."

Tanto Tim como Pikachu intercambiaban miradas de uno a otro en silencio, hasta que al parecer las palabras del legendario fueron suficientes para el detective, quién volvió a su carácter usual, explicándole que él con ayuda de Tim habían acomodado lo que habían podido dentro de la nueva habitación, listo para comenzar a organizar todo al día siguiente, también le dejó saber que la cena estaba lista, provocando, sin saberlo, que Mewtwo sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

—En cuanto tengamos esto, llamaré a Will y podremos comenzar la investigación, serán unas semanas interesantes para mi horario de sueño—bromeó el detective—, ahora si me perdonan, iré a cerrar los ojos, ven, Pikachu— añadió hacia su compañero, quien le siguió inmediatamente, saludando a Tim y a Mewtwo al pasar; unos momentos después, se escuchó la puerta al cerrarse. La sala quedó en silencio, Mewtwo giró el rostro hacia el humano, este tenía la mirada baja, pasando su peso de un pie a otro, ambas manos escondidas en sus bolsillos.

—"¿Qué ocurre Tim?"

Este levantó la cabeza, pero sus ojos no se encontraron.

—No es nada.

La mirada de Mewtwo se suavizó.

—"No puedes mentirle a un pokemon psíquico Tim."

El asomo de una sonrisa tímida apareció en el rostro moreno de Tim, quién liberó una de sus manos para rascar su cabeza.

—Es que… papá estaba muy preocupado ¿sabes? Estaba comenzando a pensar que quizás alguien te había capturado, que alguien del Sindicato quizás había dado contigo—explicó el joven, aún sin mirarlo directamente. Una oleada de vergüenza envolvió al pokemon, haciéndole desear haber puesto más énfasis en su disculpa; pero podía percibir algo más, algo que Tim no quería decir.

—"¿Tu no creías eso?"—preguntó.

El humano apretó los labios, finalmente elevando la vista hacia él.

—Para serte sincero, pensé que quizás te habías marchado; con todo el asunto que tienes con los humanos, pensé que podrías haberte cansado de nosotros—dijo despacio, encogiéndose de hombros para disimular su incomodidad—, tampoco es que estemos siéndote de gran ayuda.

—"Tim, tú y Harry salvaron mi vida en más de una ocasión y ahora me permiten permanecer en su hogar sin pedirme nada a cambio, por favor jamás pienses que no me son de ayuda"—dijo con firmeza.

—Hicimos lo que cualquiera habría hecho.

—"No, no cualquiera, ustedes son la excepción."

La mirada de Tim también se suavizó.

—Bueno si insistes, en ese caso me alegra que hayas regresado. El sofá está listo para cuando quieras descansar, y papá hizo quesadilla—decía Tim al tiempo que caminaba hacia la cocina. El tono tímido de su voz, más la sinceridad de su rostro lograron que finalmente el nudo en su estómago explotara. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—"Tim…"

Este se detuvo para mirarlo, pero el clon permaneció con ojos cerrados, abriéndolos luego de unos segundos.

—"Te he mentido"—dijo sin más, su estómago se retorcía, sentía un hormigueo en la piel.

— ¿De qué hablas? —la confusión en el rostro de Tim no se hizo esperar.

Mewtwo elevó una mano insegura hacia Tim, esta emitió un leve brillo antes de que los ojos del humano se dilataran a medida que le mostraba sus recuerdos de ese día en la estación de policía. Ya se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, estaba arriesgando mucho mostrándose vulnerable ante un humano, pero quería que Tim entendiera que en ningún momento había pretendido hacerle daño u ocasionarle problemas, así que le mostró su lado de la historia y él porqué de sus acciones.

—"Actué sin pensar, entiendo si luego de esto decides que no puedes confiar en mí, también entendería si tu o Harry no desean que permanezca aquí"—dijo con calma, ocultando cuidadosamente la presión que sentía en su pecho y el nudo en su estómago.

Cuando los ojos de Tim volvieron a la normalidad, este parpadeó varias veces, como si no lo comprendiera.

— Espera, ¿Estás hablando de irte? ¿Por qué te diríamos eso?

El mundo pareció detenerse.

—"Pero Tim…"

El humano levantó una mano hacia él con la palma estirada para detenerlo.

—Oye, quizás es cierto que debiste mencionar algo, me diste un tremendo susto que pudo salir mal, pero la verdad es que si hay alguien que debería disculparse soy yo, no tenía la menor idea de que algo así podría afectarte, no lo pensé… pero después de todo lo que ha pasado tiene todo el sentido del mundo, así que está bien. Además, al final no me descubrieron gracias a ti—explicó Tim, ahora sonriendo, devolviendo las manos a sus bolsillos, intentando parecer relajado, pero Mewtwo lo miraba con tanta sorpresa y confusión que la media sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por un gesto serio.

—Mewtwo no vamos a echarte de aquí por algo como eso, especialmente no después de que prometimos ayudarte ¿recuerdas? Papá jamás sería tan mezquino, yo tampoco.

Las palabras golpeaban al pokemon legendario una tras otra; el retorcijón en su estómago desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, una tranquilidad desconocida se alojó en su pecho, desechando la ansiedad que hasta hace unos minutos apenas lo dejaba pensar. Definitivamente no había esperado ese resultado.

—"Yo… te lo agradezco Tim, estás siendo muy comprensivo."

—Mi abuela siempre me dijo que todas las personas luchan con sus propios demonios y que nunca debemos juzgarlas a simple vista—dijo Tim, sus ojos se iluminaron y la alegría volvió a su rostro, seguramente porque estaba recordando a su familia. Humano y pokemon intercambiaron una sonrisa por un momento—. Creo que es la primera vez que te veo sonreír—añadió el chico, divertido.

Mewtwo inmediatamente borró el gesto de su cara, desviando la mirada mientras sentía como su rostro inexplicablemente se sentía caliente.

—Te hicieron cosas horribles… ¿verdad? —habló de nuevo Tim, esta vez despacio. Mewtwo miró al suelo, manos apretadas en puños, en silencio. No podía abrir esa puerta de su pasado, no ahí, no ahora; Tim no tenía idea de todo lo que había vivido o las cosas que había hecho. Se preguntaba si lo vería de forma distinta si lo supiera.

—Está bien, no tienes que contarme si no te sientes cómodo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero… bueno, recuerda que estaré aquí si en algún momento quieres hablar—ofreció Tim con aire tímido, pero sus ojos denotaban determinación.

—"Gracias…Tim"—dijo él, asintiendo con la cabeza. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido así, si es que había habido alguna vez.

Tim miró hacia la cocina, luego hacia él.

—Entonces, ¿Tienes hambre?

* * *

**Tim**

Tim tuvo que admitirse así mismo que sentía algo de envidia hacia Mewtwo, o, mejor dicho, hacia su habitación.

Estaba de pie, en medio del recién remodelado espacio, mirando de arriba abajo, en todas direcciones. Le costaba asimilar que, tan solo unos días atrás, ese lugar había estado repleto de polvo, telarañas, cajas viejas, y otros trastes. Miró hacia el techo, cubierto por pequeños puntos de luz, que salían de un proyector con forma esférica que reposaba en el suelo a unos pasos de él, proyectando estrellas, planetas, galaxias o lunas por toda la habitación; el mismo Mewtwo la había escogido, parecía ser que el legendario se sentía fascinado con todo lo que tuviera que ver con el cielo o las estrellas, por lo que era una forma en que pudiera sentirse al aire libre. Las paredes habían sido pintadas con un color azul marino, igual que el techo, contrastando con el blanco tanto del suelo como la puerta. Un mullido sofá de cuero gris oscuro dominaba la pared frente a la puerta, arriba de este colgaba una larga cadena de pequeñas bombillas que recorrían toda la habitación como un río en un diseño abstracto, constituían la única fuente de luz del lugar, además del proyector, pues Mewtwo insistía en que no necesitaba más. Provocaba en el ambiente una sensación relajante y misteriosa.

Un amplio y alto librero de madera negra descansaba junto al sofá, era tan alto que llegaba hasta el techo, tan ancho que ocupaba el resto de la pared; en aquellos momentos se encontraba vacío, pero Tim sabía que ese no sería el caso por mucho tiempo. Finalmente, una cama completaba el mobiliario, Mewtwo era un pokemon muy alto, por lo que tuvieron que registrar de arriba abajo la enorme tienda en busca de una lo suficientemente grande, y había dado resultado. Ahora, la cama doble descansaba en el centro de la pared opuesta a la puerta, cubierta por un enorme y acolchado edredón cuyo color se degradaba de color violeta al azul marino, lo mismo que las sabanas para las almohadas. Mewtwo ahora se encontraba de pie frente a esta, dándole la espalda a Tim, de nuevo luciendo como una escultura viviente. Decidió caminar hasta él, teniendo cuidado de no sobresaltarlo, hasta detenerse a su lado para mirarlo de reojo.

El pokemon observaba la cama como si esta fuera una aparición, como si no estuviera del todo seguro de que realmente estuviera ahí, el gris de sus ojos brillaba en la tenue iluminación, los puntos de luz se reflejaban en su pálida piel.

—Entonces… ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Tim luego de unos segundos, sin saber porque se sentía nervioso acerca de lo que pudiera escuchar.

Mewtwo no contestó de inmediato, continuó observando el amplio edredón, luego, lentamente, como si temiera de alguna manera romperla o aplastarla, se sentó lentamente sobre la cama con la vista fija en un punto en específico; su mano acarició la suave tela con la punta de sus dedos redondos, antes de volver la vista hacia el resto de la habitación, finalmente mirándolo.

—"Si, es… es perfecto, más de lo que podía imaginar. No tengo suficientes palabras para agradecerles"—dijo lentamente, un atisbo de emoción y asombro cubría su voz profunda.

Una sonrisa se abrió paso al rostro de Tim sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

—Qué bueno que te gusta, es mucho mejor que la mía, creo que estoy celoso—bromeó imitándolo y tomando asiento a su lado, pero a una distancia prudente para no incomodarlo.

—"Me temo que no intercambio habitaciones Tim"—respondió el legendario, en un tono burlón que le sorprendió, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba.

—Que lastima—miró al techo, a las estrellas y planetas desplazándose lentamente a su alrededor—. Pero creo que te visitaré a menudo, si no te molesta—añadió con algo de nostalgia.

—"No me opongo"—contestó Mewtwo, también mirando hacia arriba. El chico notó que estaba hablando como si Mewtwo fuera a quedarse para siempre ¿Así sería? No se sentía inclinado a oponerse.

Escuchó un golpe en la puerta y ambos miraron, encontrándose con su padre y Pikachu en el umbral; el pequeño pokemon corrió hacia ellos, saltando sobre la cama para inmediatamente comenzar a rodar sobre ella, haciendo sonidos juguetones. Tim observó que su padre traía un paquete de latas de cerveza en una mano; frunció el ceño, no recordaba que tuviera mucho hábito de beber.

—Hoy vamos a celebrar, así que me pareció apropiado—explicó Harry al ver la mirada de Tim.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —preguntó; a su lado, Mewtwo movía lentamente la nariz.

—Vengan a ver.

/

La televisión estaba encendida, el canal de las noticias mostraba una toma del Palacio de Justicia, decenas de personas y reporteros se arremolinaban alrededor de las empinadas escaleras, todos hablando por encima del otro. El titular apareció en grandes letras blancas en la parte inferior de la pantalla. Tim no podía creer lo que leía, parpadeó varias veces; se había olvidado por completo del juicio de Howard Clifford, con toda su atención puesta en Mewtwo durante los últimos días, pero al parecer eso había funcionado a su favor. Harry colocó varias latas de cervezas sobre la mesa de café, incluyendo una taza de humeante té verde, luego de que Mewtwo rechazara cortésmente la bebida alcohólica.

—Lo encontraron culpable, anunciarán su sentencia en unos días, pero se enfrenta a unos cuarenta años en prisión, que a su edad sería una sentencia de muerte—explicó su padre con una sonrisa descarada en el rostro, pero, ¿Alguien podía culparlo? Después de todo lo que ese demente había hecho, era lo mínimo que se merecía, el mismo Tim descubrió que se sentía aliviado, al menos jamás lastimaría a nadie más. Giró el rostro hacia Mewtwo, quien también mantenía sus grandes ojos puestos en la pantalla; Tim examinó su expresión, podía ver el resentimiento en su mirada, en la tensión de sus hombros, en como apretaba la barbilla.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó despacio. A pesar de lo que Howard le había hecho a su familia, el legendario se había llevado la peor parte de todo. Este alejó la vista cuando una foto del millonario empresario apareció en mitad de la pantalla, concentrando la mirada sobre la mesita de café, no parecía saber bien cómo reaccionar, hasta que finalmente sus ojos se cerraron mientras lanzaba un suspiro.

—"Si, estoy bien"—respondió con calma.

—Entonces, celebremos—dijo Harry abriendo dos de las latas, ofreciéndole una a Tim y entregando el té a Mewtwo, para luego elevar la cerveza por encima de su cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Por atrapar a los malos.

Tim alzó una ceja, divertido, pero hizo lo mismo.

—Porque mi padre no es un roedor eléctrico.

Ambos miraron entonces a Mewtwo, quien observaba la superficie de su taza en silencio, levantando la vista luego, al parecer habiendo tomado una decisión. Con un asentimiento de su barbilla, la pequeña taza de vidrio se elevó hacia ellos. La voz de la criatura reverberó en su mente.

—"Por la libertad."

Pikachu se subió al hombro de su compañero, estirando su pequeño brazo hacia ellos.

— ¡Pikachu!

/

Harry ordenó pizza y sacó más cerveza del refrigerador; Pikachu jugaba con la larga cola de Mewtwo, persiguiéndola de un lado a otro mientras reía a carcajadas; Mewtwo continuaba disfrutando de su té con tranquilidad, como si no notara los movimientos de su propio apéndice. Tim reía en voz baja observando el extraño dúo cuando recibió un mensaje de texto. Era de Lucy.

_(¡Ganamos!)_

Tim sonrió.

_(Estamos celebrando ¿Qué hay de ti?)_

_(Ordenamos sushi y Sarah preparó brownies de mantequilla de maní.)_

_(Suena delicioso, creo que tengo antojo.)_

_(¡Jaja! ¿Y cómo está M?)_

_(Está bien, eso creo, no es muy expresivo que se diga. Ya terminamos con su habitación, deberías verla.)_

_(Quizá cuando tu padre no quiera quitarme la cabeza.)_

Una punzada de culpabilidad sacudió a Tim; se mordió el labio antes de responder.

_(Lo siento, pero cambiará de opinión en cuanto te conozca mejor.)_

_(Claro que lo hará.)_

_(¿Quieres salir mañana?)_

_(No lo sé, los ogros en la oficina no quieren dejarme respirar. Quizás tenga que derramar otro café en el vestido de Cintia. Te dejare saber.)_

Tim devolvió el teléfono a su bolsillo cuando su padre depositaba dos inmensas cajas de pizza sobre la mesa, el olor inmediatamente hizo rugir a su estómago. Vio que Mewtwo se inclinaba hacia adelante, observando con curiosidad. Sus miradas se encontraron y Mewtwo sonrió.

* * *

**Sarah**

—¡Mmm! Sarah están riquísimos, que envidia me das— dijo Lucy chupando sus dedos, sus labios salpicados de restos de brownie.

—¿Por qué sentirías envidia? Lo estas comiendo de todos modos—río Sarah.

—Si, pero nunca podría hacerlos como tú—respondió su amiga con la boca medio llena, haciendo que su expresión resultara cómica. Psyduck rio con ganas mientras daba pequeños saltos en el mismo lugar frente a Lucy.

—¿Quieres uno Psyduck? — preguntó Sarah, ofreciéndole la bandeja circular llena de los pequeños rectángulos dulces, el pokemon se abalanzó sobre ella, devorando varios con avidez.

_Delicioso, delicioso, eres muy buena _dijo la criatura entre bocados, Sarah sonrió nuevamente, esta vez sin decir nada; sus ojos se desviaron hacia la pantalla del televisor, donde se mostraba a un oficial de policía dando una declaración. Se levantó del sofá, anunciando que enseguida regresaba antes de dar la vuelta y dirigirse hacia su habitación.

Un suspiro escapó sus labios cuando encendió la luz. Estaba cansada, había estado cocinando toda la tarde, pero encima de eso, había estado luchando consigo misma todo el rato. Había pensado que no habría ningún problema, que era lo suficientemente fuerte para que los recuerdos no la aplastaran, pero haber elegido precisamente esa receta había sido mucho más difícil de lo que había imaginado al principio, principalmente porque la había aprendido junto a su madre, en la antigua casa familiar hacía ya muchos años. La imagen de su madre, alta, esbelta, barbilla elevada, su mirada café vigilando sus movimientos, indicándole que debía hacer, sus primos pequeños correteando por toda la cocina, el olor de las rosas que su abuela mantenía religiosamente bien cuidadas, cuyo olor siempre perfumaba la casa, y su padre…su padre, su amplia sonrisa, su mirada amable, su cabello naranja alborotado en todas direcciones mientras la felicitaba por su trabajo. Podía recordar con absurda claridad el momento en que la elevó en sus brazos para ponerla sobre sus hombros, ella con las manos cubiertas de chocolate y mantequilla de maní para correr por la cocina mientras su madre los regañaba.

El recuerdo la había asaltado una y otra vez mientras estuvo trabajando, pero en ningún momento dejó que Lucy o Psyduck notaran el temblor de sus labios, su respiración pesada, o la palidez de su rostro, como siempre lo hacía, pero resultaba extremadamente agotador, tan solitario, tener que luchar esas batallas internas sola, sin nadie que pusiera una mano en su hombro durante los peores momentos y le dijera que todo estaría bien; la última persona en hacerlo había sido su padre, pero de él ahora solo quedaban recuerdos. Ni siquiera cuando se había convertido en la compañera de habitación de Lucy había permitido darse el lujo de levantar su máscara, lidiando con sus pesadillas en la oscuridad de su habitación, aunque sospechaba que Lucy siempre tuvo una vaga idea de lo que sucedía.

Se colocó en cuclillas frente a su cama, levantando el edredón para alcanzar un objeto rectangular con su mano libre; se colocó en pie y se sentó al borde de la cama con el objeto firmemente sujeto debajo de su brazo. La caja era de madera barnizada, pero el paso de los años había opacado su brillo, marcas de arañazos y golpes podían verse alrededor de la cerradura en forma de pétalos de rosa, las puntas estaban astilladas y la pintura se desvanecía tanto en la base como cerca de las esquinas. Únicamente el grabado con forma de media luna rodeada de pétalos de flor sobre la desgastada tapa parecía perdurar.

—Te extraño…los extraño a todos—murmuró en un susurro mientras acariciaba el objeto con el pulgar. No supo por cuanto tiempo se mantuvo en esa posición, hacía varios años que no había vuelto a tocarla, la había arrojado debajo de su cama sin mirarla unos días luego de que se mudara a ese apartamento, pero ¿Había servido de algo, en realidad? La tristeza seguía ahí, al igual que todos sus recuerdos, los rostros de su familia seguían flotando ante ella cada vez que cerraba los ojos, al igual que el rostro de Charmander. Acarició lentamente el collar alrededor de su cuello mientras meditaba.

Era agotador vivir de esa manera, enfrentarse por sí sola al dolor, a la pérdida; sin permitirse recordar, pero incapaz de olvidar, ahogada en la ansiedad y en todo lo demás, siempre sola, siempre aislada. Sin embargo, la verdad era que ella misma había levantado esas barreras, creyendo que sería lo mejor, creyendo que era únicamente su responsabilidad el lidiar con todo, no podía arrastrar a otras personas a sus problemas y convertirse en una carga, pero estaba cansada de sentirse sola. Pensó en el día en que Lucy le había preguntado directamente sobre lo que significaba el curioso pastel de chocolate que hacia todos los años; le había aterrado la idea de contarle la historia en ese momento, y para ganar algo de tiempo había hecho un trato con su amiga, pero ahora, mientras permanecía sentada en la cama, con sus recuerdos más preciados literalmente en sus manos, no creía que hubiera sido del todo una mala idea, ¿Si no podía contar con el apoyo de Lucy, cuál era el punto de tenerla como amiga? ¿Quién más podría estar ahí para ella? No había nadie más, su relación con su madre no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que tuvieron que marcharse de su hogar, luego de perderlo todo, ni siquiera tenía un compañero pokemon que ocupara el vacío en su pecho.

Los nervios usuales y las náuseas no tardaron en hacerse presentes a medida que la chica analizaba la idea en su cabeza, sin embargo, esta vez Sarah cerró los ojos para concentrarse en su respiración. Abrió la caja con cuidado, rozando con los dedos su contenido; tomó una desgastada y vieja fotografía, con uno de los bordes desaparecido a causa de una quemadura, girándola para observar a las personas que le devolvían la mirada, le temblaban los dedos.

—¡Psyduck!

Sarah dio un respingo tan fuerte que rebotó sobre el edredón, la caja resbaló de sus manos, dándole solo unos segundos para atraparla, su corazón comenzó a latir como si quisiera escapar de su pecho cuando levantó la vista hacia el pokemon de su mejor amiga, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, dándole esa mirada tan curiosamente intensa.

—¿Psyduck? ¿Qué ocurre…?

—¡Sarah! ¡Tienes una llamada, es tu madre!

Las palabras borraron inmediatamente todo lo demás de su mente; sin apenas ver lo que hacía, la pelirroja salto de su cama, dejando la caja de madera descuidadamente debajo de su almohada, sin percatarse de que la fotografía que segundos antes tenía en sus manos caía al suelo mientras ella corría fuera de la habitación.

Psyduck la observó marcharse, volviéndose cuando algo llamó su atención, se acercó a paso calmado, recogiendo la fotografía con ambas manos, ladeando su cabeza.

* * *

/

_Ryme City, suburbios, 9:30 pm_

El niño saltó desde lo alto de la torre, cayendo sobre un charco de agua, salpicándose a si mismo y al pequeño Cyndaquil que correteaba a su alrededor; la llama de su espalda iluminaba el de otro modo oscuro patio de su casa. La alta cerca de madera impedía ver el parque que había al otro lado, por lo que el niño volvió a escalar la torre hecha del mismo material que su padre le había construido hace unas semanas luego de la mudanza, estaba hiperventilando, sus mejillas ardían a pesar de que podía ver su aliento cada vez que exhalaba sin embargo aun no deseaba detenerse, quería llegar a la cima nuevamente.

—¡Vamos Cyndaquil! ¡Sígueme! —gritó con una voz aguda, exhalando gravemente al tiempo que se impulsaba hacia arriba con ambas manos enfundadas en gruesos guantes de lana color azul oscuro. Su compañero obedeció al instante, trepando por las estrechas escaleras, pasando directamente sobre con un sonido alegre, el pokemon se detuvo en la cima de la alta construcción antes de girarse hacia el humano, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Ey, eso es trampa!

—¡Jake! Es hora de ir a la cama— exclamó una voz femenina desde el interior de la casa.

Jake hizo rodar sus ojos.

—¡Mamá, cinco minutos!

—Ya te di cinco minutos, mañana debes ir a clases y no voy a llegar tarde al trabajo porque estas demasiado cansado para levantarte— respondió su madre con frustración en su voz, pero Jake no dejo de escalar.

—¡Por favor! ¡Cinco minutos más y te prometo que iré enseguida a la cama! —pidió en un tono desdichado que en la mayoría de las veces lograba convencer a su madre, sin embargo, esa no era una de las ocasiones; su madre repitió sus órdenes, añadiendo que iría por él en el momento en que terminara de secar la ropa. A esto, Jake solo pudo replicar con una sonora queja.

Llegó nuevamente a la cima de su torre, dejándose caer sobre la plataforma con su compañero pokemon junto a él haciendo pequeños sonidos.

—La escuela es tan aburrida, no quiero ir—se quejó Jake acariciando la frente del pequeño Cyndaquil, sintiendo la agradable calidez que las llamas de su espalda emitían; este emitió otra serie de sonidos, repitiendo su propio nombre en el proceso mientras movía lentamente su cabeza. Jake miró al frente, estaba increíblemente oscuro, los altos arboles apenas dejaban entrever las estrellas, varios faroles a lo largo de la acera estaban rotos, solo dos de ellos continuaban funcionando, iluminando muy pobremente la calle desierta; no se escuchaba a nadie caminando, ninguna voz, ni siquiera parecía haber brisa, a pesar de que hacia un frío helado. Jake se acurrucó dentro de su chaqueta, ocultando en ella sus labios y su pequeña nariz.

No notó la alta figura que había aparecido debajo de uno de los faroles más cercanos a la cerca de madera hasta que Cyndaquil emitió un sonido de alerta; el chico miró hacia donde su compañero señalaba. Había un hombre allí, alto, vestía completamente de negro, su cabello era de un blanco ceniza, usaba gafas de montura rectangular, la palidez de su piel resaltaba debido a su vestimenta. El desconocido tecleaba algo en su celular con una mano enguantada, y al parecer había notado que era observado, pues elevo la vista hasta Jake, cruzando sus miradas.

—Oh, lo siento mucho, ¿Te he asustado? —preguntó, su voz se escuchaba baja, rugosa como la arena, pero sus ojos mostraban preocupación.

Jake negó con la cabeza; el hombre sonrió, mostrándole su teléfono.

—Me temo que me he perdido, no soy de por aquí y este lugar es un verdadero laberinto, llevo dos horas caminando sin parar.

Jake recordó que su padre solía quejarse de lo mismo con mamá casi todos los días, también acostumbraba a perderse con el auto cuando volvía del trabajo, se habían mudado hacia muy poco tiempo desde un pueblo pequeño y aún no estaban acostumbrados a la inmensidad de Ryme City.

—Perdóname, pero, ¿Vives por aquí?

El chico se mordió el labio, mamá y papá le había repetido una y otra vez, desde que tenía memoria, que no debía hablar con extraños; este pareció leerle la mente, porque elevó ambas manos con las palmas hacia él.

—Lo entiendo, no hables con desconocidos, tus padres te han enseñado bien.

Jake bajó la vista, asintiendo con la cabeza, pero no sin antes ver que el hombre temblaba visiblemente bajo su abrigo, incluso haciendo el gesto de tratar de abrigarse más con este, su aliento formaba pequeñas nubes blancas al dejar sus labios. Había algo que faltaba, algo que Jake no podía recordar así que lo desechó a un lado de su mente.

—Bien, te agradezco mucho tu compañía, chico, fue un gusto conocerte —dijo el desconocido, sus palabras interrumpidas por el constante castañeo de sus dientes; Jake observo con gesto pensativo al visitante semi congelado ¿Qué daño podría ocasionarle realmente? Él estaba al otro lado de una alta cerca de madera, a salvo dentro de su torre mientras que el hombre estaba a varios metros de distancia, ¿Qué podía hacer?

—¡Espere! —Exclamó.

Cyndaquil ladeó la cabeza, las llamas de su espalda parpadeando, la pequeña criatura dejo escapar varios sonidos graves, acurrucándose junto a su compañero. El extraño se detuvo a medio paso, girando el rostro en su dirección, lucia bastante gracioso con solo medio rostro sobresaliendo de su abrigo, ojos muy abiertos. Jake respiró profundo antes de hablar, odiaba tartamudear frente a los adultos.

—Si quiere, puedo darle indicaciones, nos mudamos aquí hace poco, pero soy bueno recordando direcciones.

El hombre pareció pensarlo durante un momento, antes de sacar su rostro de su abrigo y dar una profunda bocanada de aire, frotando sus manos con energía.

—Eres muy amable—dijo con un gesto de alivio que hizo sentir bien a Jake, mamá también le decía que debía ser amable con las personas.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige?

El extraño pareció consultar su teléfono, aun temblando, antes de levantar la vista hacia su Cyndaquil.

—Que curioso pokemon, asumo que es tu compañero, son bastante fuertes.

Jake asintió, sintiendo que su pecho se le hinchaba de orgullo, muchos de los chicos de su escuela expresaban su envidia cuando veían a Cyndaquil.

—Lo encontré yo mismo y lo atrapé cuando tenía siete años.

El hombre sonrió con lentitud.

—Parecen muy unidos, ¿No es cierto? —había un tono curioso en su voz cuando hizo la pregunta, pero Jake no logro percatarse.

—Si, es mi mejor amigo, nunca nos separamos.

La mirada del hombre cambió, al igual que su sonrisa, que pareció extenderse hasta los límites de su rostro, pero sin mostrar sus dientes.

—Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, Jake.

Jake súbitamente notó que el hombre ya no parecía estar temblando, o castañeando los dientes, como su hubiera dejado de sentir el frio, de hecho, su postura era absolutamente recta y firme, sin embargo, su mente se concentró con más fuerza en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Repentinamente, Cyndaquil se alzo en sus patas traseras, mirando hacia todas direcciones, su pelaje se había erizado por completo y las llamas de su espalda empezaron a arder con mas intensidad, la criatura exclamo su nombre varias veces, su tono de voz alertando a Jake, quien miró a su amigo y luego al desconocido; este permanecía totalmente inmóvil, con ambas manos cruzadas detrás de su espalda, observándolo con la misma sonrisa de antes que ahora envió un escalofrió por la espalda de Jake.

—Se muchas cosas, Jake, y tu me ayudarás a saber mucho más.

Jake escuchó la risa antes de llegar a verlo. Una cortina de humo purpura se materializó encima de su cabeza al mismo tiempo que el calor parecía dejar su cuerpo, dejándolo con una sensación helada, como si el frio se hubiera introducido en su cuerpo. Cyndaquil chilló, Jake también quiso gritar, pero lo único que alcanzó a hacer fue observar al par de ojos rojos y a la gigantesca sonrisa burlona que se cernía sobre él.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **

¡Volví!

Lo siento mucho si han estado esperando una actualización, estos últimos cuatro meses han sido los más difíciles en lo que va del año, han pasado muchas cosas, pero estoy muy feliz de volver, no quiero abandonar esta historia, y con suerte, no tendré que hacerlo.

**CANCIONES QUE ME INSPIRARON ESTE CAPITULO:**

_Hesitation (minuto 1:35) – Saber Marionette J to X soundtrack_

_Hoshi No Michi No Kokuhaku — Sakura Card Captor soundtrack_

_Incubation — Alien Covenant soundtrack_


End file.
